A family bond
by deathy-cool
Summary: AU after second year, Harry Potter is kidnapped by Sirius Black. People of England think his dead but he isn't. Harry now lives in Canada with his godfather. New powers hopefully different then what people have read. Girl! Harry ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Shit!

Harry stared outside at the snow. He really wanted to go out there and have fun but the Professors didn't want him to go outside because of Sirius Black on the loos. He felt so, so down, he hadn't been outside for so long and he really wanted to go outside. Closing his eyes for a few minutes he suddenly opened them with a grin. He knew how to get out onto the grounds. Making his way swiftly to the dormitory he went up to the third year rooms. Arriving he went to his trunk and got ready. Putting a pair of wormer pants on, he then fallowed with Weasley sweater. After that he put a winter cloak on and then his boots. After that he put his scarf around his neck and grabbed his broom. Getting his invisibility cloak on he put it over him and then climbed onto the broom. Gently opening the door he flew outside. The wind blew against him making him gasp, but it felt good to be outside again. Going, he flew around the grounds and then arrived at the lake. Getting of his broom he quietly walked towards the edge and looked out over the lake. He heard noise behind him and was about to turn around when suddenly everything went black.

…

The Professors were going crazy as they looked for Harry Potter, his trunk had been searched and they found that his broom wasn't there. They feared the boy had disobeyed them and went outside.

Professor Lupin was searching by the lake when all of a sudden he found a set of foot prints there. He sniffed around and closed his eyes. Harry had been there and so had another person with a sent he was all too familiar with. Sirius Black had Harry Potter.

Hurrying op to the castle, he searched for Albus. Finally he found him and told him his findings.

"Harry was outside by the lake, but so was Black. I don't think Harry was able to get away." He whispered tears fighting to break free of his eyes.

…

The darkness was starting to clear as Harry woke up. He felt worm but still didn't know were he was. Finally he opened his eyes and gazed at the crackling fire in surprise.

"You finally woke up." whispered a ruff voice making him jump up and turn around to see a man in the corner. The man looked horrible, he was dirty, had long waive black hair all knotted and he wore dirty rags for clothes. His face was haft covered by a beard and Harry could see his tattoos. As he looked into the mans eyes his vision blurred and a memory appeared in his mind.

Memory…

_ It was late afternoon yet the sun was still shiny brightly. A young red haired woman sat on a blanket outside a little baby boy with her. The woman smiled at the black haired baby as he wobbled and fell onto his bum. He started to whimper and then cry but a strong voice stopped him. _

"_Prongslet no need to cry."_

_ A man appeared he was handsome and had long black wavy hair that went to his shoulders and soft blue eyes filled with laughter. _

"_Uncle Paddy!" squealed the exited baby trying to get to his feet. The toddler made it and soon was wobbling over to the man. Once he arrived the man gathered him in his arm and gave him a kiss on the forehead making the toddler giggle._

"_Hello Sirius." Said the young red haired woman, walking over to both of them. _

"_Hello to you to Lily." Answered the man, giving her a one armed hug. _

End of memory…

His vision returned to him and Harry soon found that he had fallen back but had been caught by the man. He looked up into the once laughing blue eyes and whispered the name that came to mind. "Uncle Paddy…" The man's eyes widen as he whispered the name and Harry could see a small smile on his lips.

"Prongslet…I…you have to believe me…" he whispered hoarsely. "I didn't betray your parents I would never do it, your mother, your father were the best people in the world." he said eyes brimming with tears. "I'll even make a Wizarding Oath, on my magic."

"What's a Wizarding Oath?" asked Harry confused.

"It's something somebody does to make somebody trust them." He answered. "I, Sirius Orion Black, here by stat on my magic, that I was never James Potter and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper, I was never a Death Eater and that I did not killed those twelve muggles or Peter Pettigrew. I never committed the crimes I was accused and sentence to Azkaban for." He said raising his wand hand and placing a hand on his heart. All of a sudden a white glow surrounded him.

"What…what could have happened if you would have lied?" whispered Harry.

"I would have lost my magic." Answered Sirius, looking strait into Harry's eyes.

"Why…why do people think you did it then if you didn't do it I mean…" whispered Harry shaking his head. How could somebody send an innocent man to jail?

"I was your father's best friend I was suspected of being the Secret keeper because James wouldn't have chosen anybody else." He answered eyes filling with sadness. "Maybe if I would have been their secret keeper then I and you would perhaps still have your parents." He whispered bowing his head.

"You tried Paddy…" he whispered kneeling in front of him.

"But it's my fault you don't have your parents." He said eyes burning with anger.

"No! You didn't kill them you didn't tell Voldemort were they lived, you didn't do anything of the sort!" screamed Harry, tears falling from his eyes. "You wanted to protect them." He whispered sobbing.

Sirius looked at Harry in shock then quickly pulled the boy into his arms rocking him from side to side.

"Please stop blaming yourself Paddy, I want the old Paddy back I want my Paddy." He whispered tears falling from his eyes as he clung to Sirius.

"I'll try Prongslet." He answered closing his eyes.

Silence fell over them as they just staid like that then Sirius started to talk again.

"You can't go back to Hogwarts, it isn't safe there." He said. "I need to train you but the only way I can is if we leave England could you, could you do that?" he asked looking at the boy.

"Yes." Whispered Harry eyes wide with hope and not even a shred of hesitation in them.

"Then let's go." He answered smiling.

…

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall in front of him.

"Have you told the Ministry Albus?" asked the Head of Gryffindor.

"Yes they have sent Aurors out but I don't think we will find Harry or Black." He whispered eyes filled with pain and worry.

"Do you think he killed him Albus, I mean…"

"Yes I do Minerva, Azkaban is known to have made people mad after five years it is very possible Sirius Black is crazy and that Harry is dead." Answered the Headmaster.

The two professors soon left leaving the Headmaster alone. He looked out over the grounds letting a tear fall from his eye.

"Oh Harry, why did you not listen? Why did you go on the grounds?" he whispered shaking his head.

Disclaimer

Ok people this is a new idea I came op with a while back. Hope you continue to read because it will get longer hopefully. I'm not used to writing big long chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at the fresh air of Canada. It felt great to be away from all the people who knew and worshiped him. He really didn't like that and now Canada would give him a second chance. Turning around he saw Sirius trying to wash his hair and smiled.

"You know you could help instead of smiling." Growled the man.

"But how, I can't do magic." He said raising an eye brow.

"Sure you can your in Canada the age limit here is thirteen as long as you're with an adult." Answered Sirius, shaking his head. Harry seemed to brighten considerably and took his wand out. Aiming it at Sirius he told him to change into Padfoot. Once the man did, Harry started to wash the dog with water spells and soap spells. Once the dog was bubbly Harry pulled his sleeves up and started to scrub at the dirty fur. When he finished he got rid of all the soap with another water spell and then sent a drying spell making the dog all puffy. Smirking he transfigured a pine needle into a hair brush and started to brush the fur. When he finished, the dog's fur was slick and soft.

"All done." He said brightly letting Sirius return to his human form. Sirius touched his hair and smiled brightly at Harry.

"Thanks kiddo you did really good I don't think I was ever given a fur bath." He said with a chuckle. "Well let's go, we need to get to the Black Mansion here in Ottawa." He answered.

…

Hermione stared at were her best friend would have been sitting at that point in time, if he hadn't been kidnapped by Sirius Black. Her eyes filled with tears as she realised that there was a good chance she wouldn't see her best friend again. Her shoulders started to shake and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders and turned to see Professor McGonagall staring sadly at her.

"Miss Granger." She whispered. "Are you sure you will be able to attend class?" she asked softly.

"Yes Professor it's just, not having him here is…not right he should be here." She whispered closing her eyes as the tears fell

"I know my dear, I know." whispered the Head of Gryffindor fighting to keep her own tears at bay.

…

As they arrived at the Black mansion, Harry couldn't stop but gasp at the sight. It was amassing. The house was Victorian style and, although it was dark, held a mystery around it.

"Well Prongslet welcome to your new home." cheered Sirius looking at Black Manor. "It's a fare better"Lets go in so that you can pick a room or better yet I got an idea." Said Sirius smiling at his godson. Walking inside Harry saw what he never dreamed of. The house was huge. The floors were dark hard wood and seemed to be old. The walls were covered in dark red and gold paint. There was a chandelier and a set of spiral staircases leading to the next level. There was a set of doors on the right and another on the left.

"Alright kiddo that's the living room, that's the kitchen and upstairs, is the bedrooms and bathrooms. Let's go pick your room." said Sirius leading him upstairs. They arrived on the first floor and Sirius shock his head.

"This will be guest rooms." He said, then they went to the next floor and Sirius nodded.

"Alright kiddo on the right will be yours on the left will be mine." Said Sirius walking to the right, Sirius opened a door and started to get to work. He took down five walls that connected to four other rooms and then got rid of all the doors and made a set of double doors.

"What's your favourite color?" asked Sirius.

"Blue, I like cerulean blue." He answered.

Sirius turned the walls blue and smiled then started on the furniture.

"Will get you some new furniture soon but transfigured stuff will have to do for now." He said. Making a king sized bed with silver and blue bedcovers, lots of pillows and a comfy mattress. The rest of the room was soon finished and Harry was amassed.

"You don't have your trunk but its ok you can just go and take a shower and changed into some of the cloth that's there then we'll talk about your schooling." He said leaving the room. Harry looked around then shock his head. Going towards the door Sirius motioned to he looked in and gasped. The bathroom was huge and amassing with a big bath. Quickly he got undressed and jumped in. After washing he got dressed in the cloth Sirius had mentioned and then left the room. Going down he found the kitchen doors opened and could hear Sirius cursing. Smiling he went in and went towards him. Gently he took the knife from his godfather's hand he started to cut the carrot.

"You know Sirius you could have just asked." He said.

"You cook?" Exclaimed Sirius shocked out of his mind.

"Yes, I did all the cooking at the Dusleys anyway just set the table I'll get this done in no time." He said.

A haft an hour latter supper was on the table and they were sitting down.

"Alright Harry I have an idea on how to train you but you have to agree." He said.

"Ok." Answered Harry.

"There is a day Academy here in Ottawa you don't stay the night and it's not far from here." He said. "I would be able to teach you at night and the academy teaches different things then Hogwarts does." He continued. "For the rest of the year I'll teach you personally then you can go to the Academy next year as a fourth year."

"I like the idea." Said Harry smiling brightly at Sirius.

"Great then we start tomorrow." He said grinning at his godson.

…

Remus Lupin sat in his office looking at a picture of four boys together.

"Why Sirius? Why did you do it?" he whispered. "You could have left Harry alone, but no you had to get all of them." Tears were falling from his eyes at the thought of a cheerful young Gryffindor who wouldn't be able to play another Quidditch Match or play with his friends. Sirius Black had taken that away from the young boy.

…

That night Harry lay in bed relaxing and looking op at the stars of the sky from his enchanted ceiling. Maybe, just maybe one day he would see his friends again and hopefully they would forgive him for doing this, for leaving them behind and not telling them were he was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry stood in the duelling room looking at his godfather all the while breathing hard. It had been a month since they had arrived in Canada and Harry had lost a lot of his shyness and had grown better in his magical talents. Right now they were duelling and Sirius had soon found that Harry wasn't haft bad and was only getting better. The man clearly knew he was teaching the boy Auror level magic but didn't care. The boy would be fighting Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself later on in life. Harry didn't seem to mind but actually enjoyed it.

"Alright that's enough kiddo, Potion time." He said panting slightly. "Go get changed and take a shower I'll be waiting in the potion lab."

Making his way to his room, Harry pealed his sweaty clothes of and jumped into the pool like bathtub. Enjoying the cooling water he washed his face then started on his hair. When he finished he climbed out and dried then got changed into loose pants and a t-shirt. Going down he arrived in the Potion lab and let Sirius lead him through the potion, Then he started. An hour latter he stood in front of his perfect potion and Sirius looked at it closely.

"Ok kiddo looks perfect try it out." Said Sirius, poring some into a goblet he then gave it to Harry. Looking at it closely Harry noticed it looked a lot like water. Drinking it completely he closed his eyes as pain filed his stomach. Suddenly he fell to the ground. Sirius was soon by his side a look a horror on his face. Suddenly darkness covered his eyes and he past out.

…

Looking closely at the Healer as she worked on his godson he hoped beyond hope that he would be ok. The boy was all he had left in life and he couldn't lose him.

"Well Mister Black, it's going to be shocking to your godson and to you." Started the Healer. "You'll both need to get accustomed to the changes but I have full confidents that you both will." She said.

"What is it?" he couldn't stop but asking worry still in his mind.

"The potion you made has a serious side effect if a certain ingredient is put in before its time." She started shaking her head. "It makes the potion change into a permanent gender bender." She said. "Your godson is now a girl."

The only thing Sirius could do was look at the Healer in complete shock then he fainted, leaving the Healer to smirk and shaking her head.

…

A few minutes latter Sirius woke up to see the Healer gathering her things. His mind was trying to go through all the scenarios in his head about how Harry would handle his new body.

"Well Mister Black may I suggest you go to Gringotts as soon as you can and get her name changed." Was the last thing the Healer said then she left leaving Sirius to tell his now Goddaughter that she was a girl for ever.

Sirius sat there for over an hour until Harry finally woke up . At that point he ran over and helped her to sit.

"Harry I…" he started but Harry cut him of.

"I already know Sirius." She whispered.

…

All he remembered was the pain as darkness took over. When he returned to the world he felt different. His chest was heavier and his body felt in some bizarre way more elegant. Opening his eyes he blinked in shock. He wasn't in the Potion lab. He was in a big white room and his vision was better then it was even with his glasses on. Touching his face he gasped in shock, he didn't have his eyeglasses on. Shaking his head he frowned when he felt heavier up there as well. Looking down at his chest his eyes widen and he gasped, he had breast. Looking up he was shocked to see a mirror in front of him or her. Because it was unmistakable what she saw in the mirror. The body of a boy was now replaced with that of a girl. Her black hair fell down to her back in soft elegant waives. Her bright emerald eyes were more shaped and slightly slanted. Her lips were now plumped and a pail pink. Her chest was bigger then Hermione's and her body was curved. Then she realised she wasn't wearing anything. She blushed brightly and tried to find something that she could cover herself with and then she felt something happened she looked down and gasped as she noticed she was floating. She also noticed she was wearing a thick white shawl that was around her arms and covered her breast along with her eh bottom area. She then noticed her feet were covered by white toeless material like socks, but they were softer than and not as thick as socks. Around her ankles were four gold anklets two on each. Around her wrist were the same amount of gold bracelets and around her neck was a gold chocker.

"Hello Child." Whispered a voice, making her turn around. What she saw was not wait she expected. There in front of her were a group of people. One woman had long black hair like hers but strait and she also had raven blue eyes. She wore white old looking robe. Beside her was a man wearing robes as well, he had dark red hair and golden eyes. They were separate from the other group and Harry observed them closely because she recognized two of the people. Her mother and father were looking at her with bright smiling faces. Her mother's dark red hair was in soft waives down her back and she wore an elegant strapless dress while James wore robes. Beside James were two older looking people. One had black hair streaked with grey while the woman had dark red hair streaked with silver. Both were wearing robes. Beside Lily were two other older looking people. The woman had silver white hair and the man had red hair streaked with silver. She felt slightly exposed by her outfit but nobody seemed to say anything.

"Harry Potter." Said the black haired woman, smiling at her. "It is shocking to see you hear before you turn seventeen but now I see why."

"Who are you all?" she whispered. "I recognize two of you from photos but the rest I have no clue who you are?" she continued her chicks turning a light pink.

Suddenly her mother was in front of her and was holding her hands as she smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry baby girl, all this people here are your family." she said making Harry's eyes widen in shock. "And I suppose now that she is here its time she finds out about who she is." She finished turned to everybody.

"If she is wearing her goddess gown then yes, we can tell her." answered the man.

"Well then my darling I need you to whisper the first name that comes to your mind, say the entire name and that will be your name." said her mother smiling at her. Closing her eyes she let her mind free and then said the name that came to her new name.

"Michiru Lily Andromeda Potter."

A bright light surrounded her and soon disappeared she was able to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her feet were covered by the same socks and anklets and that her hands had similar things as well. The next thing she noticed was what she was wearing. It was different then the others. Her chest was covered by purr white feathers with some gold feathers mixed into it. Her lower area was also covered with the feathers. The shawl she had before had been replaced with a long slimmer white one but it also had gold with it. She felt something around her neck and soon found out it was a gold choker.

"Well my dear that is one amassing goddess gown." Said the woman smiling brightly.

"Padfoot better beat who ever tries getting to you while in that outfit." Spoke her father for the first time.

"You look beautiful darling." Lily said hugging her.

"Now child you get to know who you really are." said the woman.

"But first introductions." Cheered, the red haired man, beside the black haired woman.

"I am Godric Gryffindor and this is Rowena Ravenclaw. From your fathers side is the Gryffindor blood and from your mothers is the Ravenclaw blood, your mother isn't actually a muggle born. The Evens were a clan that lived a thousand years ago but for several centuries have been squibs until your mother arrived and then you." said Godric Gryffindor.

Her mother took her hands and soon brought her towards the other four figures.

"These are my parents, Rose and Christopher Evens." She introduced. "They died a mouth after seeing you for the first time."

"You look a lot like your father but your have a lot of your mother in you my dear. I am sad to say that my other daughter did not treat you as well as she could have done." Whispered, her grandmother shaking her head. Suddenly she was pulled towards her grandfather in a hug.

"I never thought I would be able to see my grandson again, now I am seeing a granddaughter. I will never forget this moment." He whispered.

Soon she was directed towards the other two.

"These are James' parents." She said smiling at James who took the hint and introduced his parents.

"This are Edgar and Crystal Potter." He said. "They only met you once as well." he said smiling at his parents.

"I never thought I'd see the day we had a Female head of house but I fine it's about time that we do. It's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you my dear." Said her grandfather, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh it's good to see you dear." Said her grandmother, pulling her into a big hug.

"Well say something." Joked her father making her smile.

"It's nice to meet you all, I never thought I would be able to." she whispered tears in her eyes. "I also never imagined I was the decedent of two of the Hogwarts founders." She said turning her attention to both founders. "It's an honor to meet you both."

"The honor is all ours, we never thought the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families would marry into each other and you are the result of that." said Rowena.

"A Gryffindor at heart I must say, after all no other person could have summoned the Gryffindor Sword and kill that Basilisk." He said smiling proudly and making her blush.

"I did what I had to do, nobody else was doing anything. They would have left Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets were she would have died and the Weasley's, one of the most amassing magical families would have lost their only daughter/sister." She said, a look of confidents in her voice. The adults in the room, if you could call it that, all smiled at her proudly.

"We understand child now do you have any questions before we begin." Asked Rowena.

"Yes, I was wondering what you meant by who I really am?" she asked.

"Ah you see child every witch and wizard has a magical level. The Potter, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor families have all been known for producing goddess and god class magic users. The Evens used to be known for it until they started having Squibs." Started Rowena. "You of course had bigger chances because of all the family history behind you."

"Now a goddess or god class witch and wizard normally have a form to help them use their powers from, that is what you are wearing now. This form will help you in ways nothing else can." Said Godric Gryffindor.

"You will have to train in this gown and learn way to use your powers as a goddess class." Lily started.

"You should tell Sirius, he knows a lot about this class as he had to learn about them as a child." Said James smiling at her.

"The time is sadly almost up my darling but we will see you on each of your birthdays, from then on we must wish you farewell and always remember, we are watching over you." whispered Lily kissing her forehead. She was soon hugged and kissed by everybody then felt her body being pulled away. The last thing she said was the one thing she always wished to saw.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The new school year was starting and Michiru soon found herself walking towards her new school. Her long black hair was in soft ringlets and she wore a blue shirt that was short sleeved on one side and longer on the other. It was baggy but she wore a black wide waist belt with multiple buckles. She also wore black skinny jeans and a pair of stiletto heel leather boots. Covering her emerald eyes was a pair of black sun glasses. As she arrived at the school she looked up at it and smirked. It wasn't haft bad looking and would be less confusing then Hogwarts. Walking in she was soon welcomed by a young teacher with blond ringlet hair and blue eyes who wore black dress pants with a blue blouse and a black robe over it all.

"Welcome to the Ottawa Academy, I'm Professor Crystal I teach care of magical creatures, please tell me your name and I'll be able to tell you were to go." She said brightly making Michiru blink. She pulled away her sun glasses and smiled at the Professor.

"The names Michiru Andromeda Lily Potter." She answered brightly.

"Welcome to the Academy Miss Michiru and here is your schedule and map. You're going strait to Transfiguration." said the Professor handing her two pieces of paper.

Fallowing the map she found her locker and put her stuff in warding it she soon left for class. Looking down at her map she found that the Transfiguration classroom was on the third floor. Looking around she went into the girl's bathroom and looked into the mirror. Gently she placed her hand against the mirror and saw her destination was clear. Melting into the mirror she soon disappeared. She appeared seconds latter in the third floor bathroom. Leaving it she fallowed the map and quickly arrived at the class. Walking in, she saw that two other people had arrived. One of them was a boy and had black hair spiked up with blue specks while the other was a girl had blond hair done in waives and light green eyes. They both smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You must be new because I definitely never saw you around here before. The names Damien Bell." Said the boy.

"I'm Star, Star Clearbell nice to see a new face around here." She said smiling brightly.

"My names Michiru Potter, nice to meet you all as well." she said walking over.

"Potter you saw, any relation to Harry Potter the dud that is like the youngest seeker of the century in England." Asked Damien eyes brightening.

"Damien you idiot, he was an orphan." Said Star punching Damien.

"Actually I used to be him, I potion went wrong and I was turned into a girl." she said sitting on her desk. "I got used to it pretty quick. So do you have a quidditch team here." She asked hope in note only voice but her eyes as well.

"My god you had to practically change who you are." whispered Star looking at her in amassment. "I could never do that."

"It was hard at first but then I got used to It." she answered.

"Oh yaw we do have a Quidditch team a few, but they aren't that good and we don't have matches like Hogwarts." Said Damien. "Maybe you can help us get better I mean, somebody with a lot of experience should be able to help us." he said.

"Well if everybody else agrees I won't mind coaching I mean I love quidditch." She said smiling brightly.

"There is a competition against schools for Quidditch. Maybe this year we can enter them." He said smiling brightly.

"Well Michiru it looks like your part of are gang." Said Star smiling brightly.

"Happy to have made friends so fast." She answered her new friend, returning the smile.

Soon others started to fill the class room and the teacher arrived. Michiru sat down and soon the lesson started. She found that the class moved at a faster rate then Hogwarts and was grateful; during the last year she had moved fast in her learning and didn't think she could have gotten used to a slower past. Their professor's name was Christina Blair and she was pretty good.

By lunch time everybody had herd about her and she was invited to attend the Quidditch club with Star and Damien.

"So you come from England?" asked a boy with blue hair.

"Yes I do." She answered sitting on the desk and crossing her legs.

"You have the English accent." He said nodding his head. "So do you really play quidditch?" He asked looking her over.

"Yes I do I used to play Seeker for Gryffindor." she answered crossing her arms.

"You ready to teach us how to play Quidditch?" He asked her smiling brightly.

"If you lot are willing to learn." She answered, returning the smirk.

"Then welcome Captain to the Quidditch Club." He said giving her a salute. She laughed at the salute and returned it.

"Glade to be part of It." she answered.

Soon they started to eat and Damien noticed her lunch.

"Girl who made your lunch it looks so good." he said drooling.

"I made it, my godfather can't cook even if his life depended on it and at my old…residences…I had to cook the food." She said hesitating slightly at calling the Dusley's home.

"You made that!" shrieked Star looking at her lunch. "It looks so good." she moaned.

"It is good want to try?" she asked.

"You don't mind?" asked Star eyes wide.

"Not at all." she answered smiling brightly.

Lunch ended in no time and soon they were all on their way to there next class. Michiru looked at her schedule and saw that she had advanced Defence against the dark arts.

"Advanced! Are you crazy that class is murder there's only like three people in that class." Whispered Damien shocked.

Shrugging she smiled at him. "I'm sure I can handle It." she told him then made her way to class. Arriving she saw the Professor was already there. She was young and had dark red hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a weird sisters t-shirt. She looked up when she saw her and smiled.

"You must be the fourth idiot to take this class." She said looking her over. "Hope you can hold your own, you don't look it though." She said shaking her head.

"I can hold my own Professor…" she said realising that she didn't have a name to call her new Professor.

"Potter, Professor Callisto Potter." She said smiling.

"Potter…" stuttered Michiru, eyes wide, and knees week as they gave out under her. She fell to the floor making the Professor run over.

"What's wrong girl is the Potter name that mush of a shock?" asked her professor.

"Any relation to James Potter and Lily Potter?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes actually, James Potter was my brother." Answered the Professor, a look of pain on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Staring at her Professor she let the shock sink in. Her Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was her fathers sister. How did she not know about her? Why didn't anybody speak about her?

"Child..." Whispered the Professor, shaking Michiru, worried. "My god I never made a student go catatonic on the first day." She whispered.

"Your James Potter's sister." Whispered Michiru looking at the professor in shock.

"Yes, why is it so important?" she asked the woman frustrated.

"It's important because James Potter was my father." She whispered looking at her Professor. "I was never told about you, I never knew I had an aunt on my father's side." she continued.

"James only had a son before he died." She whispered fiercely.

"And because of a stupid potion that son was turned into a daughter." She returned getting to her feat. The Professor fallowed and looked her over.

"You look a little bit like James." She whispered eyes narrowed, she started to look her over. "But you look more like Lily." She continued eyes relaxing. "I never thought I would see you." she said. "I left England after Dumbledore put you with the Dusleys and never looked back." she finished. "Why are you in Canada?" she asked.

"Well I was attending Hogwarts before last year, Sirius sort of kidnapped me." She started but her professor stopped her.

"Black!" she whispered furiously.

"He didn't do it." started Michiru. "He made an oath on his magic, he never betrayed my parents or killed those twelve muggles. He would never hurt me."

Her Professor looked at her in shock then sighed.

"All walk you home tonight and I'll see it with my own eyes, for now take a seat." She said but before Michiru could move, she hugged her.

Living Defence class Michiru sighed. People said the class was hard well they didn't know Sirius. Shaking her head she went to her last class of the day, study class.

Arriving she took a seat and relaxed. Then started on her homework, by mid class she was done and had nothing else to do but start reading a book she found in the Black library. As she started to read, she didn't see the time go by. When the bell rang she jumped ten feat in the air and blushed slightly as Star giggled at her. Packing her things away she made her way to the Advanced Defence class room.

"In a hurry to go home are we?" asked her Professor raising an eye brow.

"I just need to make Dinner before Sirius tries. I don't need to kitchen to blow up." she said smiling slightly.

"You cook all the meals?" asked Professor Callisto.

"Yes, Sirius can't cook and I want to live." She answered shaking her head.

"Sirius never could cook." Agreed the Professor.

Walking through the halls Michiru waived to who ever said her name and soon they were on there way to the Black manor. Arriving Michiru let her in and lead her to the kitchen were Sirius was looking at the stove.

"Don't even think about it Sirius." She growled making him jump and turn around. When he saw her Professor though he gulped and took a step back.

"Callisto…" he whispered.

"Sirius Black way dare you kidnapped her!" she screeched.

"Callisto I can explain…" he started but Callisto stopped him by punching him in the nose. Sirius stumbled back falling to the floor clutching his bleeding nose.

Michiru just stared in shock as her Professor hit her godfather, she was confused though, Sirius was about to explain why he kidnapped her.

"Professor…" she started but she interrupted her.

"Sirius shouldn't have run off after that rat, I knew there was something wrong when they told me Sirius was the spy. I knew that he couldn't do it, James was like his brother, and Sirius considered me his little sister. Yet he always acted rash." She said shaking her head. "Kidnapping you didn't help his name." she said glaring at Sirius.

"I couldn't leave her there, they were driving her insane." He said glaring at her. "At the end of the year they would have sent her back to those Dusley's were they would have mistreated her." He continued. "I may have screwed up thirteen years ago but I wouldn't let her go back to that…that horrible family. I was treated better then that by my own family." he hissed still clutching his nose. Michiru suddenly jumped into action summoning a clean cloth and a bowl of worm water then ran over to Sirius and smiled at him. Gently she started to dab at Sirius nose trying to be gentle.

"I'm sorry Sirius it's just, it didn't help you at all doing what you did." Whispered Callisto, shaking her head.

"I don't care, my goddaughter means more to me, if she was un happy then so was I. Plus the Ministry wouldn't even have given me a trial." He continued wincing as Michiru cleaned his nose.

"Ok Sirius I'm going to fix your nose so kip still." She said taking her wand out. He looked at her with wide eyes then sighed.

She taped his nose and whispered the healing spell a snap was herd and Sirius howled as his nose snapped back into place. After a few seconds he touched it gently and smiled at her.

"Thanks Michiru." He whispered smiling at her.

"So Callisto what else did you want to say?" He asked her standing up with Michiru.

"Does Remus know?" she asked.

"No, he doesn't." answered Sirius shaking his head.

"Professor Lupin was teaching me in my third year." She said.

"Remus was able to teach with his condition?" asked a shocked Callisto then blushed. "Sorry I didn't think, Michiru, you probably…" she started but Michiru stopped her.

"I know all about Professor Lupin furry little problem." she answered smiling brightly.

Shaking her head Callisto took a seat.

"Well looks like we have a lot of things to talk about." Callisto whispered, smiling at both of them.

"We do?" asked Michiru, her head falling slightly to the right a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes I need to know what happened to you during your years at Hogwarts and I don't think Sirius himself knows what you did either." She said smiling and making Michiru blush.

"My two first years, you want to know about my two first years." she whispered pale.

"Yes." Answered Callisto frowning. "Why were they that bad?" she asked.

"Eh I had a few encounters with Voldemort." she whispered ducking her head.

"WHAT!!!!????!!!!" screamed both Callisto and Sirius making her cover her ears in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sitting in the living room, Michiru looked at her newly appointed aunt and her godfather. Both were looking at her sternly, as she fidgeted. With a sigh she started to tell them about her two first years.

"Ok so it started of pretty good, I made friends with Ron Weasley." She started. "Then everything went down hill during Halloween." She said with a sigh. "A troll was loose in the castle." She said and was about to continue when Sirius broke through.

"My hearing must be off because I herd Troll conbined with the words loose in the castle." He growled eyes narrowed. Laughing hesitantly, Michiru rubbed the back of her head.

"You hurd me right Sirius." She said and for the second time that night she had to cover her ears in pain as both the adults screamed. After they finished screaming she continued, when she finished they were both pail and Sirius had his face in his hands.

"I'll kill Dumbledore!" shrieked Callisto anger bowling of her like a kettle.

"No you can't!" she yelled jumping op. "If you go to him then I can't stay here!" she cried. "I don't want to leave Sirius or you or even my new friends." She continued tears falling from her eyes.

Suddenly she was pulled towards her aunt in a hug her tears falling quickly as she cried.

"I won't go to him." whispered her aunt. "I wouldn't dare take your life away from you like that." she continued rocking her from side and side.

…

School started early the next day and Michiru woke up felling refreshed and energized. She looked at her alarm clock and sighed. It was to damn early in the morning. She lay in bed for a little while longer then got up. She went to her bathroom and took her extra large t-shirt of then stepped into the shower. After washing her hair with apple scented shampoo she did the same with her body using apple scented body wash. After that she dried of. To finish she put some apple scented body butter on and finally got dressed. She put her red lace bra on with the matching knitters then pulled a pair of black low riding jeans on with a studded belt. Then she pulled black leather buckle boots on. Looking in her closet she thought about it then pulled a dark grey tank top with her modern black leather biker jacket on. She looked herself in the mirror then did her hair. She brushed it and then just kept it down. She finished by doing her make-up and then went down stairs. Arriving at the kitchen she kissed her godfathers cheek and then hugged her aunt.

"Good morning." She chirped smiling brightly.

"Good morning." they both answered her smiling at her.

"I made breakfast and lunch." Said Callisto, making Michiru laugh with happiness as she spotted her breakfast. "Its raining outside today so I hope you have an umbrella." She told her smiling.

"No need for those I can mirror port us to school." she told her aunt.

"Mirror port?" asked Callisto.

"It's a way of transportation." She answered smiling brightly.

"I never herd of it." she told them.

"Well you see, it's because only goddess/god class witches and wizards are able to do it." she answered blushing slightly. It took a little time but then Callisto looked at her with wide eyes then shook her head.

"I should have known, almost every Potter has had Goddess/God class. James was a God class." She said.

"What about you?" asked Michiru.

"I just came bellow a Goddess class." She answered smiling at her.

"Oh." Whispered Michiru.

…

On the second floor in the Ottawa Academy of Magic female bathroom, there was nobody that is until two people suddenly appeared threw the mirror and fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"I'm sorry Professor, not used to travailing with somebody else." Apologised Michiru, blushing.

"No need to apologies Michiru." Assured Callisto. "Its quite alright." She said getting to her feat and helping Michiru to hers. "You should get to class." She told her smiling then before she could leave gave her a hug. "Have a nice day Michi and stay out of trouble." She whispered.

"I'll try my best." She answered laughing softly.

"Good now of with you." she said pushing her out the bathroom door.

Walking through the hallways Michiru found her way to her first class of the day. Arriving she spotted Star and Damien who both smiled at her.

"Michi!" squealed Star jumping up and hugging her.

"Hello to you too Star." She laughed smiling at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Good morning Michiru." Greeted Damien, smiling brightly.

"Good morning to you to Damien." She returned.

"So did you do all your homework?" he asked her.

"I finished it yesterday during study class, then I got my godfather to look it over last night and he said it was all good." She answered.

"Girl you have to pass on some of that brain to Star, she almost didn't finish her homework." He said laughing.

"Trust me Damien before this year I always did my homework at the last minute but I suppose this year is a great change I mean I could hang out with friends after doing homework and not get screamed at." she said looking at Star.

"I suppose I should start my homework earlier as well so I could do that." she whispered.

"We can help you Star I mean a study group." She said smiling at her.

"You would do that for me Michiru." She asked looking at her friend with hope filled eyes.

"Of course I would and so would Damien." She said looking at Damien with a raised eye brow.

"Sure I'll help you Star, after all we are friends." He told her smiling at her.

"Oh you two are the best friends a girl could have." She squealed hugging each of them.

Suddenly a cough was herd making Michiru turn around to see the head of the Quidditch club

"Tristan what can I do for you?" she asked him smiling.

"We were hoping to have are first practise as a club tomorrow." He told her hope in his eyes.

"I'm sure it would be fine, tell everybody to have a change of clothe because were are supposed to get rain tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Will do Captain." He said saluting her then he left.

"I'm not your Captain!" she screamed frustrated but her only answer was laughter. Pouting she fell onto her seat just as the Professor walked in. They had Charms today and she was exited. She loved Charms it felt nice to do something sometimes cheerful and relaxing. She looked at the Professor, he was old but taller then Professor Flitwick. He had long white hair and beard and he had rich green eyes.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Clarence, now I see one face I never met at this school before what is your name child and tell me what school you used to attend with what teacher taught you?" he asked her smiling brightly at her.

"My name is Michiru Potter, I used to attend a boarding school in England called Hogwarts and my old Professor was Professor Flitwick. In my third year I left with my apparently insane uncle and came here. He was declared innocent by the way and he is not insane. I am currently not in England because nobody knows I'm alive or a girl, I wish to keep it that way as well." she finished returning the smile yet the man blinked then laughed.

"That is quite a life you have child, and I believe I knew Professor Flitwick I attended school with him. Very good Charms Master short but good." he said a smile on his face.

"Short, he's more then short." She whispered, making her Charms Professor chuckle and everybody else confused.

"Well now why don't we begin?" he said clapping his hands together and smiling brightly. "Today I will be teaching you lot the firefly spell. It is a simple spell and I decided on it because it is your first class. Now this spell is very easy so you all should get it quickly." He told them.

"The incantation is acio igneus no." he said waiving his wand at the same time and suddenly fireflies appeared, they all buzzed around making most girls giggle.

"This spell can very useful, you can transfigure a jar and put the fireflies inside it and they will become a sort of lantern. Now you lot may begin." He said smiling at them.

Swiftly, Michiru took her wand and waived it whispering the spell. She was very happy to see a dozen or so fireflies fly out of her wand.

"Well done Miss Potter; I was wondering would it be possible for us to talk?" Asked the Professor.

"Of course Professor what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Your time at Hogwarts, you probably don't know Flitwick overly mush but tell me a bit." he said smiling.

"Well he is very cheerful, Head of Ravenclaw and he always has to stand on a pile of books to look at the class." She said laughing slightly. "My classes with him were fun, I think the most enjoyable ones at Hogwarts because I have to tell you Potions was the worst, Snape really never liked me." She said shaking her head. "What was Professor Flitwick like before?" she asked her Charms Professor.

"Flitwick was a master of Duelling I must saw." And with that phrase Professor Clarence started to talk about his old friend. When the bell rang Michiru left a happy smile on her face.

"What do you have now?" asked Damien.

"I have wandless magic." She said smiling brightly.

"Our friend is nuts Star." Muttured Damien shaking his head, Star seemed to agree as she was also shaking her head. They soon split and Michiru made her way to her wandless magic class. Arriving in class she was slightly shocker at what she saw. It was a young woman with bright purple hair and neon green eyes. She wore black low riding jeans with grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"You must be new here." Said the Professor as she spotted her.

"Yes, Michiru Potter." She said, introducing herself.

"Related to Callisto Potter?" she asked with on raised eyebrow

"Yes she's my aunt." She answered.

"Well then welcome to Wandless magic class, I'm Professor Patience Time, your one of my five students and I hope you can perform wandless magic." She said.

"I can I have already practiced a few spells." She told her taking her seat.

"Have you now, well lets see show me a spell." Instructed the Professor, as she sat on her own desk.

Extending her hand Michiru quickly summoned small orbs of blue light on the tip of her fingers. She did the same with the other hand and then merged the orbs into two larger orbs and then merged them into a bigger ball. After that she separated them and sent them around the class room then wandlessly dimmed the lights so that the only lights left were the ten small blue orbs. Clapping was herd and the lights returned while Michiru disappeared the blue orbs.

"Well done, I never herd of that spell before." Said the Professor thinking.

"It's one of my favourite spells, I invented it myself." She told her Professors.

"You invented it well, that is truly new for me. I never met a child that made their own spell." She said shaking her head a smile on her face. "I think you and I will get along terrifically." She said smiling brightly. Michiru returned the smile and soon the other students arrived and they started there first wandless magic class. Professor Time had the other four students show her if they could perform wandless magic and was pleased to see that all four could indeed perform wandless magic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arriving home Michiru found Sirius in the living room looking at the fire. Wondering if her godfather was alright Michiru went over and sat beside him.

"Something wrong Siri?" she asked in a whisper making him jump.

"No, no, nothing wrong Michi, how was school?" he asked turning his attention to her a smile on his lips.

"It wasn't bad, I had my first Wandless magic class and Charms class, my Charms Professor is old friends with Flitwick." She started resting against the back of the couch.

"Then I had Healing and Arithmancy both were pretty good classes the teachers weren't bad either." She said smiling.

"Happy to hear it why don't you go put your stuff away and come back down we haven't spent some good godfather/goddaughter alone time for a while." He told her making he smile.

"I'll be back soon." She said kissing his chick, then she ran op and arrived at her room. Putting her backpack down, she change slightly then went back down. Soon they sat together Sirius raping an arm around her shoulders and letting her cuddle to his side.

"I was thinking this weekend, what would you saw if you and I did something together?" he asked her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know what about go watch a movie or a concert." He said popping a set of tickets out.

"Oh my god how did you get these!" she screamed grabbing them.

"I bought them." He teased making her pout.

"But these are tickets to Basshunters!" she protested.

"Yes they are." he said smiling.

"Oh Sirius you're the best!" she squealed hugging him.

"I knew you'd love to go." He said hugging her back.

…

Arriving at school Michiru had a bright smile on her lips and her face was glowing with happiness. She arrived at her locker and put her things away then grabbed the books she would need and continued on to her first class. Arriving Damien and Star noticed her happy face.

"What has you so happy?" asked Damien.

"My godfather got tickets to the Basshunters concert. He wanted to spend some good time together." She answered sitting down.

"Your godfather wanted to spend time with you so bought tickets to Basshunters!" screamed Star. "My god your godfather is so cool!" she whined.

"I know I was so excited when he showed me the tickets I can't believe I'm going to see the Basshunters!" she squealed her smile intensifying.

"Alright you lot calm down time for class." Said their Professor as he entered the room.

Through class Michiru could be seen with stars in her eyes as she thought about the concert she would be going to see. She couldn't wait it would be brilliant.

…

In a completely different country a few people didn't think that their days were going brilliant, one of which was Remus Lupin who had been able to keep his post as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor for a second year. He was right now sitting in his office with the Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall.

"Could you believe Potter would be in his fourth year this year." She whispered shaking her head.

"Yaw Harry was such a great boy, smart, I knew he was smart but he hid his intelligence." He whispered. "I never knew why until a few weeks after he disappeared.

"Why would he do that?" she asked him.

"Well journal was found in his trunk, I was able to reed well lets just saw I would hid my intelligence as well if I had been in his shoes. Before he came to Hogwarts Harry didn't have friends but that all changed when he arrived here. He didn't want to lose Hermione because of his grades being better then hers and by fare they would have been I saw a few ruff drafts in his trunk. He makes his work look less intelligent then he truly is." He started. "As for Ronald well Harry didn't want to lose him because the boy was his first friend and the boy is known for a little bit of hard headedness it seems." He finished shaking his head.

"Do you have his ruff drafts still?" she asked eyes wide.

"Yes I do." He answered taking them out of his desk and handing them over.

"I'll look through this maybe, maybe if he was smart enough he was able to get away from Black." She said hope in her voice.

"Then why hasn't he returned yet, Minerva its either Harry wants to stay with Black either because he was obliviated or has lost his memory and two if he isn't with Black his probably Dead, Black was an auror before Azkaban, he and James were two of the best. I don't want to hurt you Minerva it's just by getting your hopes up then you get hurt in the end if those hopes have been proven futile." He said shaking his head at the thought of his one time best friend. "As the muggle Thomas Chandler Haliburton said, Hope is a pleasant acquaintance, but an unsafe friend." He finished

"Yes but I have always like the quote by Thomas fuller, If it were not for Hopes, the heart would break." She said making him smile. She soon left papers in hand.

Once she arrived at her own office she took a seat and look through the papers. As she read she became more and more amassed. Potter had been extremely intelligent yet he hid it so well, she never noticed and she knew nobody else did as well. She hoped that some day she would be able to tell the boy of for hiding this from her.

…

Class had ended ten minutes ago and now everybody stood outside in the rain on the quidditch pitch. Michiru was at the front holding her Firebolt in hand and wearing a set of rain proof robes.

"Alright you people lets see what you got line up in your positions, Chasers there, Beaters there, Keepers there and Seekers there." She ordered pointing to places. She then mounted he broom and flew up. "Now lets start." She said with a smirk.

By the end of the Quidditch session Michiru was ready to bang her head against a wall. She would need to make plan for each group and she would have to start, if they wanted to participate in the Canada Quidditch Tournament then she would have to work them hard. Walking home she walked in and went to her room. Sirius was working tonight and so that left her to do her planning. Taking some parchment she started to write. After a while she sat back and relaxed trying to turn her mind away from things. Her mind soon turned to the discussion she and Sirius had not to long ago.

Flashback.///

Michiru sat in her room doing research when Sirius knocked then walked in.

"Yaw there my little star." He said smiling at her.

"Yaw Siri what can I do for you." she asked.

"I was thinking, people in England they must think you dead." He started. "Maybe you should send the people you know letters telling them that you are indeed alive." he said.

"But Sirius, they think you are insane, they have no clue if it is me writing it or not." She protested knowing people were smarter then that.

"Yaw but what if you imbed your magical signature into the letter." He said smirking. "People know it by now." He finished.

"Maybe Sirius, I'll think about it." she said looking down.

End of Flashback.///

A smile fell onto her face and she took out her parchment with cerulean blue ink and started to write. She would write a letter to the Headmaster, the Head of Gryffindor, Professor Lupin, Hermione, Ron the Weasley's and Oliver Wood. There was the big possibility that people didn't believe her but that was fine with her all she had to do was write them and send them, then once people find out they couldn't say that she never wrote them.

A week latter

Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall with her best friend Ronald Weasley sitting in front of her. Suddenly the mail appeared. To her shock a letter fell in front of her and Ron. She also noticed that the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin had also received a letter from the same owl.

Looking down at her letter she opened it and promptly fainted after seeing the handwriting, her supposedly dead best friend's handwriting done in his favourite color and using her nick name.

She wasn't the only one to have big reaction to the letter because after seeing the hand writing the Head of Gryffindor almost fell of her chair, the shock was evident on her face along with the faces of Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Remus Lupin.

Some were else in England, Oliver Wood was shocked to see a letter from his supposedly dead friend Harry Potter, while Molly Weasley was on the ground in a dead faint the letter in her hand. Yes the day was starting of as a shocker to many and yet Michiru Potter was perfectly asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before sending the letters Michiru went downstairs and smiled at Sirius who was reading a book.

"Oh my god call a Healer Sirius Black is actually calling a healer!" she shouted a hand on her heart. She snickered as Sirius sent her a glare and went over.

"What does my trouble maker want?" he asked her.

"If I send the letters to the people in America is there a way for them not to track, find or locate me?" She asked.

"Yes actually Canadians Ministry of Magic prides himself in protecting its people so had unspeakable place wards all around the country. This wards stop somebody that you don't want to find you if they are out of the country. Also it blocks all the things you said if the person doing these things doesn't have your permission." He explained to her. "You are still sending the letters aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes Paddy I am I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be found until I really wanted to be." She said kissing his chick.

"I'm really proud of you kiddo, most people would saw you look and act like your father I thought that before as well but now that I have learned who you really are I see myself looking at the daughter of James and Lily Potter and that I think has the perfect amount of both her parents in her combined with her own qualities." He said with a bright and proud smile on his lips. His eyes also shined with pride and she couldn't stop but hugging him.

"With out you Sirius, I wouldn't have been able to be who I am, I would still be Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, the twin of James Potter, the boy-who-lived and most of all I wouldn't be able to be free." She whispered. Sirius hugged her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head.

"You are free Michiru and I wont let anything or anyone take that away from you, except for the one or two groundings that I hope I wont have to give." He said teasingly.

"I love you Sirius." She whispered.

"I love you to my little star." He returned closing his eyes and letting a smile form on his lips. "You're the best kid a man could want." He whispered.

…

At Hogwarts School or Witch Craft and Wizardry five people read through their respectable letters. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley sat in Gryffindor, Hermione in her dorm and Ron in his own, Professor Remus Lupin sat in his office, Professor Minerva McGonagall sat in her office and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his own office.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ You must be infuriated right about now given that I haven't sent you a letter ever since my departure. Quite a few things have been occurring were I am but I am doing very well. I trust you are doing as well as me. I like to assume that you would be happy for me in finding a family of my own that loves me for who I am but I don't imagine you'll see it from my view point. I didn't write prior to this letter because I didn't know what to write. I suppose I still don't know what to write but decided on sending you a letter nonetheless. I am happy Hermione, I have found a home, and a place were I am not criticized for everything wrong I did, because everybody else does the same mistakes. I wish you would see it my way Hermione. I cannot think of anything else to saw in this letter except three things, be happy, do your best although please relaxe and see the bright side of things sometimes, look around you and see that you don't hate Ronald Weasley but that you secretly fancy him and one day we shall see each other again. _

_With hope and in happiness, _

_HP_

Hermione cried as she read her letter, her friend was gone, yet alive. He wouldn't come back, he was happy were he was. Perhaps he had escaped Black but found himself in a new country were he was accepted. She only hoped it was that.

_Dear Ron, _

_ I regret that I won't be able to play Quidditch or chest with you anymore. I hope you and Hermione don't fight so much and see that you both are best friends and that you both seemed to have a fancy for the other. Kick your but in gear Ron, where's your Gryffindor courage? I know I was not the only one that saw your feelings for her and I wasn't the only one that saw her feelings for you. You were my best mate at Hogwarts mate, my first friend. I never had any other friends but you and Hermione and I hope you both start to see what is around you both. I would also like to tell you to stop liaising around, do something find something you would like, I think you would like Arithmancy because it is a lot of chest. Ask McGonagall if you can maybe swish. I'm sure with Hermione's help you can ketch up I did send a set of book's with this letter for you to read. It was my own first year Arithmancy book and I hope you'll read them. You can do so mush Ron if you just put a little more work on your homework and on your work in class. Think about this way, if you finish your homework sooner you don't have to, even if you don't, worry about it latter, your mother is probably going to stop punishing you about your grades and Hermione will perhaps lay of as well. You can do so mush Ron, I see it every time you play chest, and you are the master of that game. Please don't be angry with me for leaving I couldn't return to that made house that Dumbledore called a home. Be free Ron like I am, don't forget who you are and don't let everything wrong get to you. Tell yourself it's just a challenge and that you can overcome it. You have an amassing family that loves you Ron and I have finally found my own. Sirius Black was wrongly accused Ron check the files send a letter to the Ministry, to Amelia Bones asking for the trial documents on Sirius Black. Anybody could get them sense they aren't sealed. Forget the thought that it's hard to seal a file that isn't actually there. Also ask for a magical oath file, which should be under Sirius Black. They can also send those to you sense they are not sealed. Those should tell you the truth Ron, if you don't believe me. _

_I'll see you again someday and I hope you're happy, _

_HP_

Ron stared at the letter in shock. His best friend was alive. Closing his eyes he looked at the books with slight distaste but decided to try and read them for his friend's sake. Suddenly he jumped to his feat and ran to his trunk. He needed to find out if his friend was ok, if he was safe. Ten minutes latter he had sent a request for both folders to Madam Amelia Bones.

Meanwhile as the letter was being sent Professor Remus Lupin read his own letter?

_Dear Professor Lupin, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health and I hope you're classes, if you are still teaching, are doing well also. I would like to thank you for what you did during my third year, you helped me learn the patronus charm in wish I should saw is very useful and beautiful, if your wounding my patronus is a Stag, like my father's animagus form. Yes I know about those forms, I also know about you but I don't care you know why? Well I'll tell you, your one of the sweetest mans on this planet. I didn't fell any danger from you and I felt safe when in your presents. I'm sorry I had to disobey orders from you all but you can't keep a person inside for ever. I was going nuts in there. _

_I found my family Professor, Paddy didn't do anything he was accused of and I'll give you a hint on who did it and were he is. It's a rat that is with a wonderful red head boy that sleeps in Gryffindor dormitories. _

_Hope you are doing well child of James and Lily Potter, _

_HP_

He just stared at the letter in shock. If it were true wait the hint pointed at then Sirius Black had been sentenced to Azkaban when he was actually innocent. He closed his eyes in horror and put his head in his hands. He didn't look into this; he should have looked into the imprisonment of his friend. Suddenly his head shot up and his eyes were wide.

'Harry knew what he was, Harry was alive! Harry was alive!' a grin formed on his face and he jumped up and down with joy.

_Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_ The first thing I have to say is, you were the best Head of House a student could ask for. The second thing I have to say is that I give you my sincere apologies for disobeying your orders. Now for the rest of what I have to say. I hope that Gryffindor continues to do their best in Quidditch. I just wanted to write and tell you this and also say that I have found a family of my own. I was never accepted at the Dusley's and I would never be accepted. I am doing very well where I am at this point and time, I have made very good friends and I have started to learn many things. May you have a very good set of classes this year and I hope the Slytherins don't give you a hard time. _

_HP_

Looking down at the letter she let a tear fall, her Gryffindor was alive. The boy seemed happy, but there was also the possibility that Harry had been ordered to write this letter with Black looking down his back. She really hoped that wasn't the truth and that the boy actually did have a family.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_ I give you my deepest apologies for disobeying your orders but I do not regret it. I hope you will understand that my life is not mush better after a summer away from the Dusley's. Who ever placed me there had a brain problem or were just to high to think that the Dusley's could ever love me or consider me one of there own. By the way Sirius is not who you think he is. _

_HP_

Sitting back in his chair the headmaster thought about the letter, there were many things that this letter put into view. One Harry was either being ordered to write this with Black over his shoulder, two it was actually the truth, three Black had obliviated Harry and told him a completely lie or four Black wrote this after killing Harry. He really hoped it was the second thought.

Molly Weasley woke up from her faint and furiously started to read the letter in her hand.

_Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, _

_ I would like to apologies for all the worry I may have caused, I am perfectly safe were I am. Also I would like to say that I am very happy I have a family of my own at last. I will of course miss your cooking Mrs. Weasley; I don't think anybody could cook like you especially not Sirius. That man couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. Well a few things have happened but nothing major. I hope you are doing well and that the Burrow is also doing well. _

_We shall meet again, _

_HP_

For the second time that day Molly fainted, the shock that Harry was actually living with the murderer Sirius Black overwhelming her thoughts.

Madam Amelia Bones was sitting in her office looking at the time go by. For once in her life a day at work was slow and she was board. So board that she was about ready to take the rest of the day of, that was until a letter arrived with an owl. Thinking it would have been her niece Susan she opened the letter. What she read was not her niece but another student of Hogwarts; if she was correct it was Arthur Weasley's youngest son.

_Dear Madam Bones, _

_ I am writing this letter to request for a copy of the trial documents on Sirius Black and the Magical oath folder on Sirius Black, I find myself curious with the kidnapper of my best friend and wish to know more about him so that latter I know way to react._

_Sincerely, _

_Ronald Weasley. _

She was slightly confused about the request but didn't see any harm in it. Instead of telling her secretary to get it she got to her feat and made her way to the archives. There she went to Sirius Black's folder and started to go through it. By the end of the folder she had only found the Oath document but no Trial document. Taking her wand she said. "Acio Sirius Black's Trial document." Yet nothing happened. No folder was in her hand wish was very odd sense the Documents didn't have anti-summoning spells on them.

Leaving she sent the Oath document of with a letter apologies for the absent of trial document then went to the Minister's office.

"Minister where is the Sirius Black Trial Document?" she asked him with a frown.

"But Amelia why do you ask, it's in the man's folder." Said the Ministry shaking his head.

"I checked it isn't there!" she shouted.

"What!" he yelled eyes filling with despair.

"Cornelius, there was never a mention of a trial in the papers or here in the Ministry." She told him after thinking.

"Do you think he was sent to Azkaban with out a trial?" he asked her.

"There is a great possibility Cornelius but we can't be certain we must search all folders and until then we can't give the man a trial." She said.

"Then search all folders." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few months past and soon the white fluffy stuff Canada was known for was falling from the sky and giving the ground a cold white blanket. Michiru found herself bundled up in a white jacket with fur on the hood and was also wearing a pair of white boots that had fluffy pompoms and fur. She walked to school on the warmest days but didn't dare on the coldest days and mirror ported to school. She had only walked to school once during a cold day and she told herself that she wouldn't do it ever again. Now her friends were trying get her to sign up for snowboarding and she was trying to get out of it.

"Come on Michi, you love speed this will give you speed we'll teach you." said Star.

"But I don't want to…" she protested. "It's so cold." She whined.

"Put a worming charm on girl but come on you have to try it." Damien pleaded.

"Fine I'll try it but if I don't like then I won't continue." She said.

"Ok." They both chirped bright smiles on there lips.

Arriving home Michiru took her coat and boots of then looked for Sirius only to find him in the living room reading a book.

"Paddy?" she asked walking over.

"How was your day little one?" he asked putting his book away and sitting up.

"Not bad but Star and Damien convinced me in going to the sky/snowboarding trip." She sighed making Sirius laugh. "What are you laughing at!" she shouted pouting.

"Nothing its just I never thought you would actually try it out." He said. "I'm happy you are though its going to be a fun experience you'll see after this you'll love it." he said patting her shoulder.

"Your so cruel." She said with a sniff.

…

Looking down at the mountain Michiru gulped. Star and Damien had started with the lessons and she had proven to be good at it but still she didn't know if she would actually like it. Now they had her on a bigger hill. Before the trip Sirius had bought her a new snowboarding outfit sense her other one wouldn't do. Her coat was now white and cerulean blue and her pants were white. She had rented the snowboard and the boots to try them out and they were blue as well.

"Alright Michi see you at the bottom of the hill." Shouted Star as she and Damien jumped and were soon on there way down. Taking a deep breath she fallowed as well. In no time she was flying down the hill and a smile had formed itself on her face. In no time she past Damien and Star who yelled at her as she did so but she ignored them and continued, she was actually having fun. She past other boarders and skiers and in no time was down at the bottom waiting for Star and Damien.

"Holly shit girl you can buggy on that thing!" shouted Damien as he arrived.

"Lets go again, bigger hill this time." She said eyes wide with happiness. Both Star and Damien looked at each other and laughed. They knew that they're friend would love Snowboarding just because of the speed. Soon they continued up to the top of the hills by the time they went to the snow lodge they found themselves exhausted but very happy.

"That was amassing." Squealed Michiru, a happy look on her face.

"We knew that you would like It." chided Star.

"Like, I don't like I love it!" she screamed smiling brightly and making Star laugh.

Arriving back home from the ski/snowboard trip Michiru had to practically drag Sirius to the mall so that she could get her own board and boots for snowboarding. She ended up also getting her own helmet goggles and gloves, all to match her coat. The board she had was white with a cerulean blue dragon and a gold gothic M in the picture. On the bottom was a set of quotation's that were in cerulean in the background was a gold gothic style P. She was ready for the next trip to the snowy mountains and couldn't wait.

…

Quidditch was starting again and now Michiru had the hard task of choosing the main team and the reserve team for the competition. They had improved greatly with after school quidditch. She was sure they would do well. Now she stood on the field with all the players around her.

"Ok people I want you all to know one thing; even if you aren't and even if you are I want you all to remember that it is who you are inside and in your mind that counts. You have all worked hard to get on the quidditch team but only thirteen of you have qualified. Also I would like to say that I am very proud to have taught you all and that each and every one of you have made me proud. With the teachers watching the practices they choice who would be playing, now team one, the main team." She started, looking down at her sheet of parchment she smiled.

"Star Clearbell, Damien Bell, and Christopher Morris Chasers!" she shouted making everybody cheer. "Santiago Toll and Tandiago Toll Beaters!" she shouted and laughed as the twin brothers high fived each other. "Tristan Storm Keeper!" she shouted smiling at Tristan who gaped in shock. "Seeker! Me!" she said simply and everybody cheered they're was no denying that Michiru was the best Seeker in the school. "Now for the reserve team, Calina Rouge, Britney Thorn and Andrew Noir as Chasers!" she shouted making everybody cheer. "Timothy Night and Davis Jones Beaters!" she shouted. "Keeper, Talia Davidson!" she shouted. "And for seeker, Little Audrey Prewett!" she shouted clapping along with everybody. "And so ladies and gentlemen those are our teams!" she screamed a bright smile on her face. Before she knew it she had little Audrey Prewett hugging her around the waist.

"Thank you." she whispered looking up at her.

"No problem little one an guess what, your going to be learning under me personally." She said smiling down at the little eleven year old girl.

"Really oh it's going so cool!" she squealed.

"What do you saw tomorrow I show you my first flying lesson and then my first quidditch match to show you that I was scared to start but after a few seconds it goes away." She said.

"Ok!" chirped the exited little Prewett.

Soon everybody left leaving Michiru on the field with Star and Damien who both hugged her.

"I can't believe we're actually going to play in the competition." Squealed Star.

"Yes and it is all thanks to Michi here!" said Damien smiling down at his friend.

"Well guys we're team mates now." She said raping her arms around both her friends.

"And we are going to have so mush fun!" squealed Star making her two friends laugh.

Arriving home she found Sirius reading over a letter in shock going over she sat down and looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The British Ministry of Magic sent me a letter, formally apologising for my imprisonment and to say that I am a free man." He whispered.

"What!" she screamed eyes wide.

…

In England a few months ago

Remus Lupin re-read his letter the day after receiving it and finally noticed the last of the message. Jumping to his feat he made his way to Minerva's office. Knocking he waited for an answer.

"Come in." she called out and so he walked in. "What can I do for you Remus?" she asked smiling at him.

"I need access to the Gryffindor tower." He said simply.

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"Ronald Weasley's rat, there is a strong possibility it isn't actually a rat." He said frowning. McGonagall jumped and slightly pale lead him to Gryffindor, although he already knew were it was with him being a former Gryffindor and a Professor. As they arrived she said the password and they walked in. From there they made there way up to the fourth year dorms.

"Ronald Weasley?" said the Head of Gryffindor looking at the red head who gulped.

"Yes Professor, if its about the meeting a arranged with you…" he started but she stopped him.

"It's not about that M. Weasley where is your rat?" she asked.

"Right here." He said picking up the sleeping rat and showing it to his Head of House.

"Put him on the ground." Ordered Remus, as he locked the door and the windows. Ron did so looking very confused and then Remus pointed his wand at the rat and whispered the animagus revelling spell. In a blast of magic were a fat sleeping rat once law now law a fat old Peter Pettigrew. Eyes burning with hatred Remus pointed his wand at him again and stunned him.

"You are a disgrace to the Marauders Pettigrew; you no longer have the right to us the name of Wormtail or call yourself a Marauder so mot it be." He whispered and with that a white glow surrounded Remus and a black glow surround the traitor.

"He is no longer a Marauder." He said nodding his head then he left the room leaving the Head of Gryffindor to deal with the traitor and Ronald Weasley.

Minerva McGonagall arrived in her office after talking with the Aurors. Pettigrew was going to be trailed with truth serum and if found guilty sentenced to the dementors kiss on sight. She rubbed at her forehead and closed her eyes. What a day, not to mention she still had that meting with Ronald Weasley after dinner. She was still wondering what he wanted to talk about. Thinking about it she shook her head and then got up. It was time for dinner and she would have to hurry if she wanted to eat before her meting with the youngest Weasley boy.

Arriving at diner she made her way to her seat and then started to eat. Rumours were going around about the aurors coming to the school and she couldn't stop but shake her head. Some times the students could be so far of the truth it made her laugh. Really people aurors wouldn't be at the school just to talk.

After eating she noticed that the Weasley boy was done as well and stood. Making her way over to him she nodded and he fallowed her. A pone their arrival into her office she motioned him to take a seat and soon sat behind her desk.

"Now M. Weasley why did you wish to speak?" she asked.

"Professor, I know it may be a little too late to change classes, but I was wondering if maybe next year I could take Arithmancy instead of Divination?" He asked shocking her.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked confused, Ronald Weasley had never really shown an interest in school and it seemed like he thought the less homework was the best.

"When Harry sent me that letter he also sent a set of Arithmancy books. He suggested that I read them since they are very similar to chest. I read them and saw that they indeed were very similar to chest." He explained to her making her smile.

"Well M. Weasley you would have to work during the summer, but if you can pas the entrance exam at the beginning of the school year next year then you can be part of the fifth year Arithmancy class." She said.

"Thank you Professor." He said smiling brightly then he left leaving her to smile and shake her head.

Sometimes students surprised her more then even she thought they could.

**IMPORTANT Author note:**

**Ok people, I just thought of a great story but I don't want to write it if nobody is going to read it. Now here it is in a nut shell by the way Harry is a GIRL!!!!! I personally like it. Ron, Hermione and Patience meet on the train and get along perfectly. They all reveal their thoughts on wish house they would best suit. Then comes the sorting ceremony, everybody is expecting Harry Potter to be sorted and everybody expects Ronald Weasley to be a Gryffindor, yet the hat decided that he wanted the golden trio, Ron, Hermione and Patience to be sorted into the house of the Snakes! Slytherin! What do you think, send me a privet message with your response and I will start on the chapter, if I don't get enough positive responses then I shall delete the chapter and never think of it again.**

**So please Message me if you want a new story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Looking over the field she smirked as her players played with amassing talent. Today they were playing the cup game and everybody had been nervous. Still she trained them well and they had excelled. The Headmaster was the most shocked by the changes in the Quidditch teams. Shaking her head she looked over the field again this time looking for the snitch. Suddenly a flash of gold caught her attention and she dived. She felt the other Seeker fallow her but she moved fast. Faster then other's could believe she flew after the snitch. Unexpectedly she stopped with a spine and raised her hand above her head showing the snitch in her hand. The whistle blew as the referee saw the snitch then he did the announcement Michiru Potters team always wanted to hear.

"Ottawa Academy wins! They are this year's champions!" he screamed and not even a second after that Michiru was tackled by her team, who were screaming and cheering with excitement. They finally won their first quidditch tournament.

Landing on the ground Michiru laughed as her team hurriedly made there way to the locker rooms but before she could go in, she was stopped.

"Miss Potter!" shouted somebody making her turn. What she saw was not what she expecting. It wasn't a reporter it was a man with long grey hair pulled into a peony tail and light green eyes wearing black robs.

"Miss Potter, have you ever heard of the Magical Olympics?" he asked but she shook her head in a no answer. She never heard of the Magical Olympics only the muggle Olympics.

"Miss Potter, I would like to meet with you if it is at all possible." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't tonight because I don't think my team would be very happy with me, but tomorrow I'm certain that my godfather and I can attend a meeting." She said making him smile.

"Good, good why don't we meet at your place, I'm very certain it is the most secure place we can meet." He said.

"What I minute I'll ask my godfather." She said smiling then raising her hands she concentrated and suddenly a viewing glace appeared along with the face of Sirius. "Siri this is Mr…" she said but looked at him for a name.

"My apologies my name is Mr Chris Delleons." He said.

"Mr. Delleons wishes to meet with me for some reason, would tomorrow at our place be ok?" she asked.

"Yes tomorrow is fine, come at eleven Mr. Delleons." He said smiling at him.

"That is perfect I'll see you both then." He said shaking her hand and saluting Sirius.

Then he was gone.

"You coming home tonight?" he asked her making her grin.

"Probably very late at night." She answered.

…

And indeed that night she arrived home at one o'clock in the morning. She was exhausted and presided to climb to her room. Once she arrived she fell onto her bed and fell asleep. Ten minutes latter Sirius walked in wearing a bathrobe and covered her with her blankets after taking her boots of. Then he left and closed the light and the door behind him. Arriving in his own room he climbed into his bed and rapt his arms around the body beside him.

"She's comfortable…" asked a female voice.

"She didn't take her boots of she was that tired, took her boots of and covered her then closed the light and door." He whispered covering them with the blanket.

"Such a good godfather you are." she whispered kissing him.

"Agreed." He whispered, kissing back.

…

The sun was already very high in the sky as Michiru woke up. She squinted at the window as if it were the devil then looked at her clock. Groaning she got up and made her way to her bathroom. From there she took a shower with nice hot water and washed with her apple scented products. After that she got dressed in a pair of black jeans with a burgundy red slinky top that had pleated shoulder detail and that wrapped to a gathered hip design. Then she put a black necklace around her neck and then a pair of black sandals. Finally she dried her hair, put it into ringlets and she went downstairs for something to eat.

"So she finally awakens does she." Joked Sirius, smiling at her.

"Shut up Sirius." She growled sending him a glare.

"Good night?" he asked still smiling.

"Great night, awful morning." she said sitting down and eating the food placed in front of her.

"You do know that Mr. Delleons is coming today." He told her making her pail.

"Thanks for reminding me, do you know why?" she asked regaining some of her color after seeing the time.

"No I don't, I wish I did but he will be here in about an hour you have enough time to wake up." He said shaking his head and putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and continued to eat. Ten minutes latter she finished and cleaned up after herself. From there she helped Sirius tidy up the place so that it didn't look like a mess. As eleven came they were ready and just in time as the doorbell rang. Looking at each other Michiru went and got the door.

"Good day Mr. Delleons and welcome to one of the Black estates." She said smiling at him.

"Good day to you as well Miss Potter, Mr. Black and if I must say your place is quite a beautiful one." he said entering the house and shaking both their hands.

"Thank you Mr. Delleons." Sirius said smiling at him. "Why don't you fallow us to the sitting room were we may talk about the reasons you have come to asked my goddaughter about what ever you wish to ask her." he said with a grin.

"Of course, of course." Said the man smiling brightly.

Leading him to the sitting room they all were soon seated with refreshments in hand. Sirius and Michiru were sitting on the sofa and Mr. Delleons was sitting in the arm chair then Mr. Delleons started.

"You both must be wondering why I asked to meet with you Miss Potter." He started.

"Please sir call me Michiru, Miss Potter makes it sound like I did something bad." She said smiling and making both men laugh.

"Of course, of course now you Michiru, you told me you don't know about the Magical Olympics. Well The Magical Olympics are similar to the muggle ones but there are many things different about it. First the medals are not gold, silver and bronze sense those are what our money is made of. The medals are made from Sapphire, Emerald and ruby and the games are also different. We don't have winter or summer games. Are games are very simple, Quidditch, Broom racing, Duelling and Team Broom racing. Now the Quidditch games are very mush like the muggle Canadians and their Hockey." He said smiling. "I am the Canadian Quidditch team's coach and I have been searching for a Seeker. So far none have come up to your level. I would like to extend to you a position as Seeker for Canada." He said making her gasp and Sirius scream.

"What!" he shouted shocked.

"That's what my team said before they saw you play Michiru, they want you on their team." He said.

"But I was born in England." She whispered.

"Actually Little one when your parents had you, they were here in Canada. Your father had been assigned a mission here in Canada and he wouldn't come with out Lily since she was pregnant with you. You weren't supposed to be born for another mouth but a week after arriving here your mother went into labour. You were born but you were given duel citizenship, here in Canada and over in England." Sirius said making her eyes grow wide.

"We would be very honoured if you would play for us." said Mr. Delleos looking at her with hope. Michiru closed her eyes and thought about it. She didn't want anymore fame but…

"Michiru this is good fame, this fame is something you would want a medal around your neck for, something you did of your own accord. It is a great honour to play in the Olympics." Whispered Sirius. "But if you don't want to do it I will respect your decision." He finished.

"When do I start?" she asked looking up at her brand new coach a smile on her lips. Sirius was right this was the kind of fame somebody wanted, this was something that everybody wanted in their lives and she would be an idiot to not accept it.

…

**_Quidditch team for _****_Canada_****_'s Magical Olympics_**

_By _

_Taylor Jomist_

_Last night the new Magical Olympic Quidditch team for __Canada__ was announced. Ladies and gentlemen welcome a very young team to the Olympics. Only two members are from the old team. First the Captain is Audrey Leblanc born in __Quebec__ and is the first old member; he will be playing the position of Chaser. Now for our other two Chasers they're names are Bill Talon, she comes from __Ottawa__, and Tommy McGuire of __Winnipeg__. Now for Keeper we have the second old member of the team, Christopher Labelle who comes from __Yellowknife__. Now for Beaters we have Taylor Noir and Timothy noir, twin brothers from __Ottawa__. Now people the most shocking member of the team is the seeker the most important person of the team the one who wins or looses the game. The coach, Chris Delleons looked at good talented Seekers but to him they were not the best for the job so he heard a rumour. He and the team made their way to a school tournament and watched as the captain and seeker of the __Ottawa__Academy__ of Magic lead her team to victory. This team was known to never make the tournament before because they were not advanced enough but this year because of a new student coaching them they were able to not only compete but win the tournament. Ladies and gentlemen our Seeker for the Magical Olympic Quidditch team for __Canada__ is a fourteen year old girl by the name of Michiru Potter. Ladies and gentlemen is our team even going to get past the beginner rounds with this young team? I have been told that each player has been watched and has been found to perform with great skill even our new Seeker. I for one have hope in our team. _

_More on Michiru Potter see page 2_

_More on the rest of the team see page 3_

**_Michiri Potter Youngest seeker to make it to a Olympic Quidditch team!_**

_  
By _

_Taylor Jomist. _

_Michiru Potter, born to James and Lily Potter, previously known as Harry Potter before a common potion incident. Michiru was born in __Canada__ but since her parents were on a mission for Brittan she received duel citizenship for __Canada__ and __England__. She once attended __Hogwarts__School__ of Witch Craft and Wizardry but disappeared during her third year and started at the __Ottawa__Academy__ of Magic the next year. She lives with her godfather Sirius Black who was given asylum here in __Canada__ after a trial proved him to be an innocent man of all crimes he was accused of in __England__. Now back in __England__ she was known as the Boy-who-lived and as the youngest Seeker of the century. You would think with that she would be a very high class girl but apparently she is not. We have interviewed all teachers and they gave us the same answers. Michiru Potter is a very kind girl that just wants to be normal and have a good fun life. It has been said that she herself said that she never wanted the fame the Wizarding World of England placed onto her that faithful Halloween night the Dark Lord of England, Lord Voldemort, was mysteriously killed by her after the killing curse was rebounded. Now her talent has been proven, her mind has been proven to not be that of a selfish rich girl…_

The article just continued on and on as Sirius reed it. He couldn't believe that the Canadian News papers were actually this good, they were better then the British News papers. Everything they printed was the truth and it was just too shocking. How they got this information, he didn't know but enlist it was good news and just enforced the opinion that Michiru was a faithful, good girl that was a great Quidditch player. Grinning from ear to ear he relaxed against his chair and took a deep breath. His goddaughter was an Olympian; his Little Star was going to play Quidditch in the Olympics. He couldn't stop the laughed from escaping his lips at the thought. England would have never asked her to play on their Quidditch team even with her talent and the best part was the Olympics were in England.

Author note:

This chapter was inspired by the 2010 Vancouver Olympics right here in Canada. I thought that it would be fun to have Magical Olympics, I mean it's a great thing and I just decided to change a few things. Send a review to say what you think and continue to read. Thank you by the way to all the amassing readers that read my stories and review. I don't think I ever said this and I wish I did because you readers bring joy to us writers hearts and are inspiration for us to continue on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello class and welcome to another History lesson." Cheered there History Professor. Miss Talenta was far better then Binns at Hogwarts and that Michiru found out quite some time ago. Now she didn't mind History it was actually interesting.

"Today we will be learning about the different types of magical levels, can somebody name them for me?" she asked. Michiru raised her hand smiling.

"Miss Potter?" she asked.

"There is Sorcerer or Sorceress, then there is Enchanter or Enchantress, after that there is Magus, then Arch-Magus and finally Goddess or God class." She said.

"How do you know them all Miss Potter?" asked Professor Talenta.

"My godfather made me learn them, so that I could better understand magical levels." She answered.

"Thank you, please sit down." she said. "Now as Miss Potter said there are Sorcerer/Sorceress, Enchanter/Enchantress, Maguc, Arch-Magus and at last Goddess/God." She continued. First one you will learn is Sorcerer/Sorceress level. Now if you are at this level, wandless magic can be performed to an extent. The most a Sorcerer/Sorceress has ever performed would be up to third year magical levels. Now in this area you would inherent the gift of Mage Sight, that allows you to see another's aura. Yet this is a very complicated power that you must work hard to control and not everybody is able to. Silent magic is very easy in this level and most people at this level don't us verbal spells." She explained. Next would be Enchanter/Enchantress, now an Enchanter/Enchantress is very similar to a Sorcerer/Sorceress. They have a hire capability in wandless magic up to fourth year about and Mage Sight comes easier to them." She told them. "Enchanter's has the gift of Magical Chant, it allows the user to repeat a mantra and depending on the mantra used different effects are produced. Only extremely powerful Enchanters can enchant metal and was mainly used to forge swords and weaponry back in the old days. They could also enchant bone for rituals tools and such. The hardest thing to enchant would be blood, this is so hard and so powerful because of the link to Blood Magic. The gift to enchant blood has not been seen for a very long time I think the last rumoured Blood enchanter died over a hundred years ago." She told them. "Now one Miss Potter mist because it is seldom seen or spoken about is the Elemental level. This is on the same level as an Enchanter but cannot us the powers of an Enchanter or a Sorcerer. They're powers focus manly on the element they control such as Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Also if they are powerful enough they can use the combined elements such as Larva which is Fire and earth combined, Ice which is air and water combined, Metal which is earth and water combined and Lightening that is air and fire combined. Some times there is a Multi-Elemental that is far more powerful and that can us different elements and combined the base elements to us the gift ones." As she spoke everybody wrote this down but at the same time, were listening very carefully to what she was saying. "Now Magus Level has a very big magical core. He or she can us the Mage-sight can us wandless magic up to fifth year and are almost always multi-animagi. Their lives are also said to be longer then normal if they survive battles." She told them. "An Arch-Magus may us all those things and his wandless magic goes up to six year spells he also lives longer. Now for the most powerful one. The Goddess/God class. This magical level is normally produced by an old and very powerful line." she told them. "They have different abilities such as Mirror porting, wandless magic capabilities that have not been proven to stop at any level. They also have the Magus sight, one elemental power and are very good in battle. They live very long lives. Now in there normal levels, in wish they look like you and me they only have haft of their power. When needed they would change into there robe levels. This robe is different for all and is normally affected by the persons elemental. It is said that the founders of Hogwarts in England were God/Goddess class and were gifted with the powers of Air, Fire, Earth and Water." She said. "Now although there were many of these, they do die out most of the time when families refuse to marry into new blood which was the case to one family in England that goes by the name of Malfow. They have gone from God/Goddess level to Magus Level in the last hundred years. Others have also earned this yet many of them do not understand why." She said then she looked at the time and jumped in shock.

"Ok five minutes left I want an essay on the different levels by tomorrow." She said then turned to her desk.

When the bell finally rang they left class and made their way to their lockers.

"It was a pretty interesting class." Star said.

"I agree but I never knew you knew about the different levels Michiru?" he said.

"Well Sirius made me learn them and I did I actually did know about the Elemental one just forget to mention It." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"But why does your godfather know?" Asked Damien.

"Because his family was one of the families affected by marriage into other pureblood families. The Blacks used to be very powerful God/Goddess class, Sirius is by far the most powerful one of them all as a Magus." She said.

"What about your family?" asked Star.

"Well the Potters were never shy about marring into muggleborn families and such so are power has staid the same one of the only ones actually. Sometimes there is a lower level but still we are very powerful. My parents were God/Goddess Level." She told them.

"Really so it's almost guarantied that you're a Goddess Level Witch." Said Damien. Actually it's already been figured out, after rebounding the killing curse and all." she said. "Plus the Potion incident before I came here." She said shaking her head.

"You're actually a…" but before Star could say anything else Michiru stopped her.

"Yes and please keep it a secret only a handful of people know." she whispered looking at her feat.

"Will do." Said Damien, as they arrived at their next class.

…

Arriving home Michiru was greeted by her godfather talking with two people. One had dark brown hair that fell into his sapphire blue eyes and wore black dress pants a blue dress shirt and navy blue robs. The other had dark red hair and brown eyes. He wore black dress pants with a ruby red dress shirt and a black robe over it.

"Michiru I'm glade you made home as fast as you did." Said her godfather smiling at her. She returned the smile and put all her things away.

"Its nice to meet you Michiru Potter, my name is Audrey Leblanc I'll be your captain in the Olympics." Said the brown haired man and Michiru could hear the French accent clearly. Finally deciding to let her French get used she greeted him.

"Je suis enchante de vous rencontrez aussi Capitan Leblanc." She said.

(I am very happy to meet you as well Captain Leblanc.)

"You speak French?" asked the red head in shock.

"Yes not overly mush but I am learning." She said smiling at him.

"Oh sorry the names Christopher Labelle." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." she returned smiling brightly.

"We just wanted to meet you we do this with every new member of the team." Said the Captain. "I must say you are the youngest member I have ever seen on the Canadian team." He continued a laugh in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Michiru looked out the plane they were flying in. Her nerves were as tight as could be and no amount of what her Captain or even her Coach told her would calm them. The reason for this, simple. They were returning to the country she voluntarily fled with her godfather a year and a haft ago. During that year and a haft she had changed greatly, not only in her gender but in appearance, style and attitude as well. Her once plain black hair was now long and had purple strands mixed into all of it. She right now had it all tied up into a peony tail. Her eyes were the same bright emerald green but at this point and time were surrounded by thick long black eye lashes and black eye linger. Her skin, once so pail was now a good golden color thanks to a good tan in the sun. Her body had also changed. Her breasts were a pretty good size and she had been told in the dressing room that her figure was the most wanted one for every girl. She was not short by not too tall, the perfect height for a girl her age. Her ears were pierced along with her belly button and surprisingly her tongue, of course Sirius had been shocked and slightly angry at the time she got that one done yet he calmed down after he realised that it was her body to do with as she pleased but still wanted her to ask if she could get something the next time.

Her style had changed from old hand me downs to a great new wardrobe. Today she was wearing a pair of black slightly washed out jeans and a white rose print short sleeved low v-neck t-shirt. Her feat thought were clad in a pair of black stiletto heel leather buckle boots. Yes she had changed greatly during her stay in Canada and had no wish to turn back to what she used to be.

Looking at her sleeping Captain beside her she took a deep breath and sighed. She hoped that nothing was going to happen while she was in England; maybe she would visit Diagon Alley though. It would be great to see it again plus she needed wanted to explore as mush of London as she could during her stay here.

…

The sun was high up in the sky as the Weasley family all walked through Diagon Alley. It seemed like the place was bustling with excitement since the Magical Olympics were going to start soon. The Alley was packed with all sorts of Wizards and Witches talking excitedly and buying things. Not seeing where he was going Ronald Weasley bumped into somebody. He had just enough time to open his eyes and see the girl he bumped fall to the ground with on hoof. That's when he froze. Long black hair bright emerald green eyes, high chick bones everything about her seemed to scream one thing, Harry Potter. Shaking himself from his thoughts he helped her to her feat.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going and walked right into you. I'm really sorry." He said looking her over for injury.

"No trouble and don't worry about It." she said. "I wasn't looking were I was going either." She continued giving him a sheepish look. "I came to explore Diagon alley today, since I'm here for the Magical Olympics, I'm all the way from Canada." She answered.

"Cool!" he exclaimed eyes brightening.

"I'm really sorry, by the way my names Michiru." She said smiling.

"My names Ron." he answered returning the smile.

"Ronald Weasley did you knock this poor girl over?" shouted Molly Weasley.

"It's really ok Miss I wasn't looking where I was going either." Michiru said turning to her. Suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped. "Oh no I have to go!" she exclaimed. "It was really nice talking to you Ron but I really must go." She said running of before Ron could say anything.

"Ron who was that girl you were talking to?" asked Charlie Weasley.

"I accidentally walked into her, her names Michiru." He answered.

"To the pictures I've seen she looks like Harry Potter's twin." Bill said looking at his brother.

"I completely agree bro." Charlie said.

"But it couldn't be, Harry is a boy." Ron argued marching away.

Nobody noticed Professor Lupin staring at the spot where Michiru used to stand, in shock.

…

Running through the rest of Diagon alley she arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and then arriving in muggle London. From there she made her way to her hotel room and up to her room were she fell on her bed with a moan. How foolish could she have been just walking around with out looking were she was going. While do that she ran into one of the people she didn't want to run into while in England, Ronald Weasley.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She muttered to herself bagging her forehead. After a few bangs she stopped and sighed. Her day had started of so well as well. Looking at the time she smiled softly and got up. It was time for a swim in the pool. Getting changed in her purple string bikini she then put a pair of jeans and t-shirt then took her towel and left. Arriving down at the pool she took of her jeans and t-shirt then made her way to the diving board. Pulling her hair up into a high pony tail she closed her eyes then ran. When she arrived at the tip of the diving board she dived of landing directly into the water.

"You know Little Seeker, you've been swimming for a good hour." Captain Audrey said after she finally got out.

"An hour really my god I didn't notice." She said blinking in shock.

"Well go and get dressed we're going out for dinner." He said smiling at her.

"Ok!" Michiru chirped getting to her feat but before she left she turned to him. "How do I dress?" she asked him making him laugh.

"Dress Classy-like." He answered making her smile and then run of to her room. Ten minutes latter she arrived in the lobby making most teenage boys staying there gap and her team Captain because extremely protective, after all Michiru was the youngest of the group and he protected his team.

Michiru thought didn't seem to mind the attention and occupied herself with making sure she was suitable enough. Tonight she was wearing a beautiful cerulean blue dress that had a heart shaped neckline and a high waist band done in a darker shade of blue. The skirt of the dress flared out only slightly and so giving her a very good look. Her legs were revealed to the world since she was wearing a pair of silver Gladiator stiletto heel sandals. Her black hair cascaded down her back in soft waives and her eyes were surrounded by a beautiful coat of make up. Her lips looked fuller and had a light pink shiny gloss over them. Around her neck she had a white gold pendant with a crescent moon dangling from it and in her ears she had a set of diamond studs. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement.

With bright eyes she spotted them and walked over smiling.

"Girl you look amassing!" cried Bill looking at her in shock.

"Thanks." She chirped happily.

"Well let's go I got us reservation at a great place." Audrey said making everybody brighten.

As they arrived at the restaurant they walked in and were immediately led to a privet place, were they all sat down in big black comfy leather chairs around a round table.

"It's an Italian restaurant I used to come to when I was a kid, with my parents, they have the best lasagne." Audrey told them making them all laugh because it was a well none fact in the team that they're captain loved lasagne. Soon they all ordered and all had their own lasagne in front of them with garlic bread on the side. They all toasted and soon started to eat.

"So little Seeker what had you all bothered today since you were in the pool for an hour when I got there?" asked Audrey looking at her worriedly.

"I met on old friend in Diagon alley, he didn't recognize me, thank god, but still it made me jumpy and I needed to relax." She answered.

"I see, well don't worry little Seeker nobody can take you away from us." he said putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing it.

"Thanks Audrey." She told him smiling up at him.

…

Ronald Weasley sat in his room at the burrow a frown on his face. He was thinking of the girl he accidentally ran into today. Even if he vehemently denied the thought that that girl could be Harry to the others in his mind he wasn't to sure. The girl really did look a lot like him, the same emerald green eyes, same black hair. Yet everything was different except the face structure. Still he couldn't stop but think that if it had been Harry then he would have greeted him like an old friend not like a total stranger.

"Thinking about that girl?" asked Ginny Weasley from the doorway.

"Yaw." He answered.

"She did look a lot like him Ron, same eyes and face structure." She told him walking in and sitting down.

"I know that its just I can't stop but think that if it had been Harry, he would have greeted me like old friends, plus Harry's a guy not a girl." he told her shaking his head.

"I know Ron, I know." she answered looking out the window. "You know I never really was able to thank him after he saved my life." She whispered.

"He knew you were Ginny and plus he wanted to save you because you were in danger and Harry's like that." he told her sending a smile over.

"Yaw, your right I just wish I could tell him thank you." she said getting up and leaving, leaving Ron alone again.

"I wish I could say thank you to Ginny." He whispered looking up at the starry night. "I miss you mate, wish you were here." He said. "It's just not the same with out you." he finished with a sigh.

…

Remus Lupin sat in his little living room a cup of tea in his hands. He was thinking about the girl he saw in Diagon Alley today. He couldn't stop but think she looked like a female twin of Harry or even James if he had been that age. Yet she wasn't like Harry. He knew Harry was shy and not so bubbly. He also knew the boy was very observant of were he was walking. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about that girl.

Author note:

One big thing to say, March break!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun was high in the sky as the Canadian Quidditch team practiced for their first match that would be done the day after tomorrow. The captain was working them hard but nobody seemed to mind since they all wanted that Sapphire medal. Suddenly a whistle blew and the all stopped to see there coach standing on the field motioning for them to come down. Wondering why he wanted them down they all landed gently.

"What is it coach?" asked there captain frowning.

"The Canadian speed flyers need our help." He told them with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"One of there was cursed and jinxed by a Japanese flyer with out do cause so they want a new person to take her place." He answer a growl in his voice.

"That's horrible." She shouted.

"I agree Michiru and that's why I need the fastest person on the team to represent Canada for the races she was supposed to enter. The Japanese woman hexed her with a freezing spell and then a water spell giving her the flu." He told them. "All her races are tomorrow." He finished. He looked around and sighed as nobody raised their hands to help he knew they wouldn't after all the Quidditch match was the next day.

"I'll do it coach." Michiru said making him look at her with a beaming smile.

"That's my girl Michiru." He cheered. "I'll have to pull you away from practice then.

"Don't worry coach she's all good in Practicing she doesn't need anymore." Said her Captain making her smile, leaving the field her coach let her change and then brought her to a meeting room were a few other people were.

"Found you a racer girls!" he cheered smiling brightly. "She's our Seeker and is damn right fast on a broom." he told them.

"What's your broom model." Asked one of the girls.

"Well I have a fire…" but before she could saw anything an owl flew in with a box then placed it in front of her. Bending down she took the letter from it and read.

_To my little star, _

_ The Olympics are a place to make friends and other things but in my thoughts I think as a Canadian player you should be flying a Canadian broom. _

_Hope you like it, _

_  
Sirius_

_Ps I'm coming tomorrow. _

Gasping she tore the box open and squealed in excitement at what she saw inside. Her coach saw it as well and he chocked on his own spit as his eyes widen in shock.

"Well girls I don't think you have to worry about her broom." he choked out still looking at it.

"Why?" asked one of them.

"She has a Thunder Fang." He told them making a few faint in the process.

…

Sirius Black whistled to himself as he walked out the airport. He had only taken a step out of the airport when suddenly a man walked up to him.

"Sir are you Sirius Black?" he asked.

"Yes I am." He asked wondering why he was being asked this.

"Your goddaughter Michiru Potter has asked me to bring you to her. She couldn't be here to greet you because she is currently waiting to race." He told him.

"Race? Race what?" he asked confused.

"One of are Speed flyers were injured by a Japanese girl so we had to get somebody to take her place. Michiru volunteered. If we don't hurry sir you wont be able to see her fly." He told him making Sirius heart swell with pride.

"Of course we can't miss that!" he shouted making the man smile. In one swift movement they were gone landing in the stands at his seat. Just in time to hear the race start.

…

If nobody had noticed, Michiru Potter was extremely nervous. She had never done this all she knew were the simple rules. Don't touch another person in the race and don't injure anybody only race and do it fast. They were simple to fallow and she knew she could do them but it was the other players that were making her worry. All she needed was to get injured before the Quidditch match tomorrow. Gulping she looked herself over. Black baggy shorts that were tied tightly at the waist, three strips on each side resembling the Canadian flag, two white strips with a red one in the middle. Her top was a bikini like top and resembled the Canada flag as well. Her shoes were red as well and her hair was pulled up into a high peony tail. Her hands were encased in black leather and black basilisk skin gloves and she wore a pair of black sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun. For some reason the Canadians were not ashamed to show there bodies it seemed. Well why not, they weren't shy people and they were proud of who they were. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the changing rooms and arrived on the racing pitch. Taking another deep breath she took her position after being named. They waited and then the signal was given. As fast as she could she got onto her broom and zoomed of.

"Looks like Michiru Potter of Canada is not afraid of speed ladies and gentlemen. Look at the perfect start and I think it's a tenth of a second faster then the old record. Look at her go, amassing body form and amassing technique. It's as if she's one with her broom almost." Shouted the announcer yet Michiru didn't hear him as all the sound's around her were gone and replaced with the sound of the wind as she flew her fastest.

She noticed the Canadian flying coach give her a number and she realised that it was the number of rounds she had left. Concentrating on her flying she didn't let anybody get in front of her. She wouldn't let the people down after they trusted her to take there old flyers place. Suddenly a sirens blare brought her out of her thoughts and she saw her coach run towards her jumping up and down a big grin on his face and then she herd the announcer.

"Amassing Ladies and gentlemen even after being recruited yesterday Michiru Potter not only took first place but also bit the old record with a lot of time to spear! Merlin's beard what a racer!" he shouted making her grin as her coach hugged her with happiness.

"You did it girl! You got first place!" he shouted making her laugh.

After a few minutes they had to leave the field until there next race that would be the semi finals. She watched as the next race went by all the while her coach was rubbing her shoulders to try and get rid of the tension but it wasn't working. Finally he left but returned a few minutes latter with her Quidditch Captain.

"Yaw there little Seeker." He said making her brighten.

"Audrey!" she squealed jumping at him. He laughed as he caught her.

"You were great out there you left all those other flyers in the dust so you have nothing to worry about ok. You'll do great and you'll make us all proud." He told her looking into her eyes.

"Thanks Audrey." She whispered tears in her eyes. Suddenly the siren went of again making her jump.

"Go out there and bit all those flyers." He told her. Giving him a salute she marched out with her head held high and a smile on her lips.

The race went like the other one but this time the other flyers were faster as well still she made it to the next round the finals. This race only had a small posse until they would continue since it was the medal round. Taking deep breath to calm herself she gasped when a dog patronus appeared in front of her. Smiling she knew that Sirius was in the crowed cheering her on. As the bell went of the dog disappeared and she took her position. She would be racing a British girl, an American, a Japanese girl and a Korean. Closing her eyes she herd the bell go of and took flight. As she flew she made sure to stay as class to the ground as she could suddenly she felt something hit her back making her scream and slow down. The shouts of the audience fill her mind but she moved on. Anger bowled in her as she flew with one arm in total pain. She had some time to catch up and so brought her broom into full gear. Nobody hexed her and got away with it. Flying at top speed she past the Korean girl then the America finally the British girl and at last the Japanese girl who looked at her in shock as she flew right by. After what seemed like an eternity the sirens went of and they came to a stop. Michiru stumbled of her broom clutching her arm in pain. She would have fallen if not for somebody catching her. Looking up she found herself staring into the Korean girls face along with the American and British girls around her.

"Ladies and gentlemen even after the Japanese hexed her Michelle Potter still wins first place! Canada wins Sapphire!" shouted the announcer yet the crowed was silent as they watched the girl in pain, fear silencing the crowd. A healer ran over with her coach and Audrey but all she could do was close her eyes and accept the darkness that fell over her, slumping into the arms that held her.

…

Anger flared inside him as he saw his as he saw his Seeker stumble of her broom clearly in pain. He was grateful to the other flyers when they caught her. Then fear filled his heart as he saw her slump into the other girl's arms. They arrived only seconds latter and the healer looked her over.

"Broken arm, that woman broke her arm with a bone breaking hex." He shouted making the girls gasp. "She shouldn't have been able to fly like she did." He was about to levitated her when Audrey stepped in.

"I'll carry her." he said taking her into his arms. "Thank you for catching her.

"It was no trouble at all. She is a very talented flyer how old is she?" asked the Korean woman.

"Fifteen." He answered turning around and walking away leaving them shocked out of their minds.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The sun had set a while ago yet the Canadian Quidditch team and flyers were all together looking at the sleeping figure of Michiru Potter had only five hours latter, had her arm broken by a bone braking hex. Even with her broken arm she was able to bit everybody and take home the Sapphire medal. Still everybody was worried. Sirius Black her godfather was sitting at her right holding her hand looking at her with fear in his eyes. Fear nobody knew why was in his eyes; after all it was only a broken arm nothing big not like dying or something of the sort.

People started to leave stating they had to get some sleep for other performances tomorrow but only a haft an hour latter Michiru started to wake up.

Opening her eyes she groaned softly expecting to find herself in the hospital wing. Finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and she gasped when she saw Sirius and the Quidditch team there with the coach. Looking down at her arm she moved a finger and grinned as no pain filled her senses. Sitting up softly with the help from her godfather she looked at her arm in wonder.

"The healer healed in with a spell or two." whispered Sirius in a soft voice. Looking at him she saw the fear in his eyes. Fear that he may have lost her. Wrapping her arms around him she smiled as he hugged her back.

"I thought I lost you when you blacked out." He whispered.

"You couldn't have lost me that easily Sirius." She whispered back.

Letting go of each other Michiru smiled at her team.

"So you guys ready for the match tomorrow?" she asked making them all laugh.

…

Ron Weasley ate his breakfast with everybody else yet he seemed to be the only one to notice when the owl appeared. Taking the prophet from him he started to read the front page.

_Speed racer injured by sore looser_

_By _

_Christina Eldore_

_Yesterday during the first speed racing competition of the Olympics, the replacement for Taylor Morella was injured in the medal race. How was she injured, simple another Japanese girl found it prudent to send a bone breaking hex to her left arm. Still with the now broken arm, she continued to race. She first past the Korean then the American, then our own speed racer and at last the Japanese racer. With a broken arm, Michiru Potter finished first wining the Sapphire medal for Canada. This young girl of fifteen overcame her injury and beat the four best flyers in the world such an amassing show of talent. On top of all that, today Miss Potter is supposed to play her original position in the Olympics as the Canadian Quidditch Seeker, against the Bulgarians and their own Seeker, Victor Krum. I just know that that match will be one to see. _

A picture of Michiru Potter was beside the article, dressed in the Canadian flying outfit. In his opinion it wasn't much of an outfit but still she pulled it of quite nicely. He then gasped when he recognized her from the girl he bumped into in Diagon Alley. The girl that looked a great deal to Harry Potter and who had the same last name as him. This was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Anything interesting Ron dear?" asked his mother.

"Yaw that replacement Canadian flyer was injured during the medal rounds by the Japanese racer." He told her.

"Oh that poor dear I hope she still gets Ruby." Molly Weasley said.

"She gets better mom, she kept going and past everybody she finished in first place." He said.

"Holly shit!" shouted Charlie grabbing for the paper. Reading through the article he finally came to the picture.

"They don't wear much do they." He said raising an eye brow at her outfit.

"She should really put a top over that." chided his mother frowning.

"Her last names Potter, isn't she the girl you knocked over in Diagon Ron?" asked Bill looking at her name and then at the picture.

"Yes that's her." he answered blushing.

"Wonder if she has any relations to the Potter family or if she's a muggle born." Bill wondered out loud.

"The Potters were an English Family and an old Pureblood one at that." said Molly Weasley.

…

Hermione Granger sat in her kitchen eating her breakfast as her parents read there news paper suddenly through a window flew an owl. Smiling brightly she took the news paper from it and started to read. When she finished reading the main page she was very shocked. Who was this Michiru Potter and why did she look so mush like Harry.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Her mother asked looking at her worried.

"Its this girl in the papers, her name is Michiru Potter and she looks a lot like Harry Potter my old friend you know the one that was taken in my third year.

"Oh my do you think they are related somehow?" she asked her.

"No Harry was an only child and his only relatives were the Dusleys." She told her still frowning. "Plus this girl's from Canada." She finished.

…

Remus Lupin sat in the great hall of Hogwarts with the only other members of staff who stayed during the summer. Suddenly owls flew in with the prophet. Taking his he started to read the first page. Suddenly everybody who was reading the first page of the prophet spit all there coffee out in shock just as the Headmaster arrived.

"What has all of you so worked up?" he asked them eyes looking at all the coffee on the ground.

"Albus listen to this!" shouted Minerva McGonagall.

"Yesterday during the first speed racing competition of the Olympics, the replacement for Taylor Morella was injured in the medal race. How was she injured, simple another Japanese girl found it prudent to send a bone breaking hex to her left arm. Still with the now broken arm, she continued to race. She first past the Korean then the American, then our own speed racer and at last the Japanese racer. With a broken arm, Michiru Potter finished first wining the Sapphire medal for Canada. This young girl of fifteen overcame her injury and beat the four best flyers in the world such an amassing show of talent. On top of all that, today Miss Potter is supposed to play her original position in the Olympics as the Canadian Quidditch Seeker, against the Bulgarians and their own Seeker, Victor Krum. I just know that that match will be one to see." She read to him making the old Headmaster gasp in shock.

"The girl in the picture looks remarkably like young mister Potter." Filius Flitwick said but all Remus could think about was that he had seen this girl in Diagon alley, the same girl that when she saw him jumped in shock and ran of. Could it be, could this Michiru Potter be Harry Potter? If she was how could it be and why wouldn't she play in the Olympics for Canada and not England after all she was British. Looking at the picture himself he frowned at the outfit she was wearing the Canadians were far to open with there body in his opinion. I mean like come on the top was a bikini top and a string one at that.

"Has the idiocy of a Gryffindor." sneered Severus Snape making him look up and glare at the man.

"With a broken arm she finished the race that's what I call lack of common sense." He sneered.

"I find it quite brave of her Severus that she had so mush courage as the finish the race for her fellow racers and finish in first winning a sapphire medal Severus." Said Minerva McGonagall glaring at the Slytherin head of house.

"Like I said a lack of common sense." He sneered.

"Now, now children, there is no need to argue amongst yourselves." Professor Flitwick said making Remus chuckle in amusement.

"Albus this girl couldn't possibly be Potter, first she has much more talent then him and Potter was a boy." Snape said.

"Yes but Severus there are some Potions that can change the gender." Protested Pomona Sprout.

"Potter change his gender willingly you are crazy, the boy had too much of an ego to change genders." He sneered rolling his eyes. "Now if you excuse me I need to go check on my potions." he said getting to his feat and walked away from the staff table.

…

The first quidditch match of the Olympics arrived bright and cheerful for all participants even Michiru Potter as her arm had healed perfectly and she was able to use it like always. She was greatfull to because she didn't want to let her team down. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Michiru Potter checked herself over. She was wearing her quidditch robs, the colors of Canada, white and red. The robe was mostly white with a red maple leaf in the center of the back under her last name and her pants were black to go well with everything. Her hair was pulled up again in a high peony tail and she wore her black sun glasses along with her black gloves. She was ready for her Quidditch match. She knew she was but still it was nerve raking like it had been during the speed racing.

"Well little Seeker it's our first match but I know that we'll do just great." Audrey said behind her. She turned and smiled at her Captain who was always bright with cheerfulness and never worried for a single match. Even today when it was the Olympics he smiled and just laughed things of. She really wondered if he was sane or if just lost a few screws in his head from playing to much Quidditch. Suddenly the bell rang and she jumped a foot in the air making him laugh. Glaring at him she grabbed her broom and matched out almost cursing who ever thought putting stiletto heel boots on a Quidditch uniform would be ok. Arriving at the field they all lined up and what'd to be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Canadian Quidditch team!" shouted the announcer making the excitement in them grow even more.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok everybody I won't write every match Michiru and the team play but the ones I deem important. Like her first match and such.

Chapter 15

"Ladies and gentlemen the Canadian Quidditch team!" shouted the announcer then one after another they were named and flew up into the air. It seemed after the man cheered her own name the stadium went even louder. Smiling they took there positions and waived to the crowed. The Bulgarian team was soon announced and then the game began. Flying high up she looked around for the snitch she let all the sound fall away and concentrated. She knew when her team scored by there reactions and knew the same way when the other team scored. Then she spotted it. A flashed of gold in the sun light. Flying after it she put her broom into high gear. She fallowed it like a hawk doing spines, barrel rolls and other tricks then with a final spine she caught the Snitch just as Victor Krum caught up to her. He looked at her in shock but she didn't car as her team had just talked her laughing to each other.

"Canada wins!" shouted the announcer. "I don't even think Victor Krum had a chance against young Michiru Potter, her talent in flying is by fare the best I've ever seen in a very long time." He continued. Doing a winning round they all soon landed and then made there way to the changing room's to shower and change.

Letting the hot water fall onto her face Michiru sighed. Her body finally able to relax completely she didn't dare move. Finally she washed with her apple scented body wash and shampoo then got out and dried. After she was dried completely she got dressed. Putting a strapless bra on with a pair of panties she then turned to her the dress she had decided to wear. It was purple the same shade as the highlights in her hair and it was strapless. It was also a little freely. She put it on then put her silver diamond stiletto's on after that she put a silver shocker around her neck that had a silver star dangling from it. Carefully she put her hair into soft ringlets. After that she put a soft coat off make up and lastly soft clear lip-gloss. When that was finished she looked herself over and smiled brightly. Packing all her things into her bag she looked at the other two girls of the group then met the boys in the main part of the changing room. Together they walked out only to be met with flashes and loud noise. Walking over they sighed autographs and let people take pictures. By the time they got away they were all very nervous of entering another public place.

"Excuse me." A voice said, that made Michiru tense and turn around. She didn't think she would have ever seen him again after all he was older then her and had graduated the year she had disappeared but yet Oliver Wood her old captain stood there scratching the back of his head nervously. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue button up dress shirt.

"Please don't tell me you want an autographed my hand is killing me." Whine Audrey making everybody laugh even Michiru.

"I don't think he wants an autographed Audrey, I think he wants to talk with me." She told them looking at Oliver in the eye.

"So it is you…" he whispered eyes wide as he stared at Michiru.

"Why don't you guys walk in the front I think Oliver here wants to talk with me. We'll fallow in the back." she told them. They agreed and soon walked on. After a few minutes Michiru and Oliver fallowed.

"So you are Harry Potter." He said looking at her in shock.

"Was Oliver, was, my names Michiru now and please do keep it a secret. You're the first person to walk up to me and ask." She said smiling at him.

"Sure I'll keep it a secret." He answered smiling. "I thought you had died." He whispered.

"Sirius would never hurt me Oliver." She told him making him laugh.

"Well I know that now, but I have to say this is a shocker. How did it happen?" he asked.

"Potion incident." She answered shrugging her shoulders. "I got used to it." she finished.

"You look good." he told her and she smiled in thanks.

"So what have you been up to Oliver?" she asked.

"Playing Quidditch." He answered smiling brightly.

"When I say you out there I couldn't stop but think you had his style and so I couldn't stop myself from asking." He said.

"Don't worry about it Oliver, I really don't mind I just hope nobody tries to stop me from going back to Canada after this." she said shaking her head.

"Why are you playing for Canada anyway." He asked puzzled.

"I have duel citizenship since I was technically born in Canada but because my dad was an Auror I got citizenship here in Brittan and over there in Canada." She answered looking up at the night sky.

"I never knew that." he whispered.

"Nobody really does only a few and I think that's what saved my arse." She answered smiling at him. "Nobody knowing that I have duel citizenship in Canada, wouldn't have looked there." She told him and he couldn't really disagree. She was right nobody would have looked there because they didn't know she had duel citizenship. "Plus Brittan wouldn't have asked me to be there Seeker." She told him grinning and making him laugh.

"Well girl you already have a sapphire medal." He told her.

"Not yet I get it tomorrow night." She said grinning.

"I'll be sure to cheer for you girl." he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Oliver." She said looking up at him with bright eyes. They continued to talk as they walked and then arrived at the hotel.

"I'll talk to you latter, if it's ok with you." he said looking at her.

"Of course it is, it was fun talking with you Oliver." She said kissing his chick.

"Nice talking with you to Michiru oh and I like the new you. Less shy and mush better in fashion." He told her grinning.

"Thanks." She returned grinning at the same time. Walking into the hotel she walked up to her room and fell onto her bed a smile on her lips.

…

Oliver watched her walking into the hotel and smiled to himself. He was so happy to have found his old friend and to see her so happy and carefree was even better. He always thought Harry Potter had been to shy and way too serious about things. Walking away he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Yes he would talk with Michiru again and he would keep her secret.

…

The next day arrived fast and Michiru got nervous all over again. Tonight she would be accepting her sapphire medal and she would be in front of thousand's of people. Her captain had done something she didn't expect he had sent her to a spa for a massage and mud bath of course he had also sent the other two females of the group and they had a great time together. Now she was in her room putting a dark red pleated taffeta corseted dress on with a pair of black stiletto heel sandals on. Her hair was in soft waives and her black sunglasses on the top of her head. She was officially ready to accept her medal but still her nerves were high.

"Michiru there's somebody here to see you!" shouted Audrey from behind her door. Wondering who it was she left her room and smiled at him then went downstairs. She looked around then her eyes landed on the one person she recognized. Oliver wood stood there holding a bouquet of flowers. He wore black dress pants with a navy blue dress shirt. Looking at the flowers she was shocked at what she found. There were white roses with blue iris flowers, blue bells and babies breathe all mixed together to make it look amassing. Walking over he spotted her and smiled.

"What are you doing here Oliver?" she asked confused yet he only smiled and handed the bouquet to her.

"This is for you." he said as she took them.

"Oh Oliver…" she whispered.

"I thought you would like them and it's a present." He told her smiling brightly. She returned to the smile and kissed his chick.

"They are beautiful why don't you come up and I can put this into a vase." She told him turning slightly.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Leading him to her room they walked in and she put the flowers in a vase but before she could turn he plucked a white rose out and weaved it through her hair.

"That way you have all the Canadian colors." He explained.

"Thanks." She whispered with a blush on her chicks.

"No problem." He chirped smiling at her. "So you nervous?" her asked.

"Very I don't know why I suppose it's because I don't want to klutz out and all strait on my face." She said.

"You wont, you walk in those as if you were born with them." He said laughing softly.

"Thanks Oliver." She said smiling at him. For some reason Oliver's presents helped her relax. Maybe it was because he was from her past here in England or just because he was Oliver Wood.

"Well looks like you have to go." He said looking at the time.

"Yaw it seems that way." she said smiling at him.

…

They all stood in front of there levels the British girl and the American girl smiling at her and she returned it. Suddenly silence fell over the stadium and the announcer was hurd.

"Ladies and gentlemen please be silent as the medals are handed to there respectable owners."

"Ruby medalist! Davila Lacer of America!" he shouted and the woman stood up waiving to the crowd. Soon a ruby medal was placed around her neck and a set of flowers were given to her.

"Emerald medalist! Elisabeth Clearstorm of Brittan!" she stands erupted into cheers as one of there own stepped onto the podium.

"Sapphire medalist! Michiru Potter of Canada!" the stands erupted once again into cheers as she stepped onto the podium and waived to the crowed a bright smile on her lips. Soon a sapphire medal was placed around her neck and she looked at it in amassment. The medal was big and round with a gold ring around the sapphire crystal. In the center was a white crystal. It was beautiful, amassing really in her opinion. Suddenly the Canadian national assume started to play. An amassing filing ran through her body as she listened to the assume. She was happy, she was ecstatic, today she had received her first medal and this time for something she was very proud to have done.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

To say that the next two weeks past fast was an understatement, now it was the last event of the Olympics, the medal round for sapphire and emerald against Canada and Brittan. Michiru stood in the changing room, relaxing herself and trying to get ready for the quidditch match to come. She hoped everything would go ok because she really didn't want something to happen today. Tying her hair up into a pony tail she then attached her robs and took her broom in hand. Determination was on her face as she walked out the girl's side and joined the rest of the team who were also nervous although Audrey tried to hide it. They could hear the roaring of the crowd and she knew that if she wasn't wearing her leather gloves that would have been sweating like crazy.

"Well team today is the day! We ether win or we loose so lets go out there and do our best to win this thing!" he told them making them all shout in agreement. Walking to the launch pad they all took there places and waited to be announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give the teams a warm reception" shouted the announcer with a deep dramatic voice. "The finalist of the Olympic Quidditch games!" he continued over the crowd's cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen the Canadians!" shouted the announcer. "Captain and chaser number one Audrey Leblanc! Second chaser Tommy McGuire! Third chaser Bill Talon! Keeper Christopher Labelle! Beater one Taylor Noir! Beater two Timothy Noir! Now last but not least the Seeker Michiru Potter!" shouted the announcer and one by one they flew up into the sky and made a single lap around the field waiving to everybody.

"Now ladies and gentlemen our very own British team!" he shouted and everybody went crazy.

"Captain and keeper Henry Blair! Chaser number one Elisabeth Brunette! Chaser number two Christina Claymore! Chaser number two Crystal Nocturne! Beater number one Harold McGill! Beater number two Tristan Hyperons!" Shouted the announcer and one by one the team appeared doing a round around the stadium and then taking there place.

Then the games began. Michiru flew high up and took her favourite position watching the team bellow her as they past it expertly between each other then scored making the crowd cheer. They dodged Bludgers sent their way and continued to play. Soon she concentrated on her own task, finding the snitch.

The game went on as she watched for the snitch. Things were going smoothly and her team was up by ten points. Suddenly she saw it the snitch right near the goal post. Putting her broom into high gear she raced towards it. She heard screams just as she wrapped her fingers around the little gold ball and showed it to the referee who whistled and smiled brightly.

"Canada wins Sapphire medal!" he shouted but that's when they all noticed the black robed figures on the field attacking people. Anger formed in her and she took her wand out sending hexes and jinxes towards them. Suddenly she was knocked of her broom but was able to take hold of it with her only free hand. Concentrating a bright light surround her along with a set of beautiful white feathery wings. Then they moved away revealing her to the crowed. Before anybody could say anything she shrunk her broom and banished it to her room then concentrated.

"Arrows of light!" she shouted sending white arrows into the sky so that they lit the stadium that had been sent into darkness only seconds before. Soon battle was on as they all fight the black robed figures. A scream caught her attention and she saw one of the British Chasers being knocked of her broom flying as fast as she could she caught her in her arms and then aimed her hand at the robed figure.

"Chains of light!" she shouted wrapping the man in chains and attaching him to a post.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Pride hurt by you lot winning but thanks to you I'm not hurt physically." She answered grabbing her broom.

"Glade to hear It." she said returning to the fight. Spell after spell they fought the black robed figure and other people soon joined. Suddenly a spell collided into her back making her scream and black out for a few seconds. When she finally came to it was to the feel of strong arms around her.

"Michiru! Michiru!" shouted a voice she recognized. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the worried face of Oliver wood. Suddenly she say four lime green spells come there way. In a desperate attempted to stop them she raised her hands and shouted, "Celestial Shields!" a shield formed around them, gold with silver swirls all around it. The spells hit the shield but only disappeared leaving her shocked out of her mind. She heard a shout and turned to see another dark robed figure aiming his wand at a little girl. Anger floored in her and she sent another attack.

"Celestine's arrow!" The arrow met the man's hand piercing through it and attaching him to a wooden post giving the girl enough time to run. Battle seemed to continue for another ten minutes then it all stopped as most of the dark robed figures were captured and the rest had fled. Landing on the ground Michiru turned to see Oliver running towards her. With out realising it she through her arms around him and hugged him, very happy to see that he was un-injured.

"Who were those people?" she whispered tears in her eyes.

"Death Eaters." He growled. "They were the followers of You-Know-Who." He clarified making her body go ice cold and her eyes go wide. "They probably came to cause fear and terror for everybody." He told her not letting go of her.

"Michiru!" shouted Audrey running over. Smiling at her captain she said the only thing she could say.

"I caught the snitch."

…

Everybody was gathered in the medical hall to see if any of them were injured Michiru had returned to her normal appearance but her body was still shaking. Oliver was beside her along with Audrey since he knew the rest of the team was ok, still he had seen when four killing curses had been sent her way and when she had shielded not only herself but Oliver from them.

"My scan show that nothing is wrong only shock and that's what is causing the tremors in your body, you'll be fin in a few hours." The healer said smiling at her. She returned to smile and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "Oh and congratulations on winning Sapphire medal." He said giving her a smile.

"Thank you." Audrey said and she gave the Healer a smile then she tried to get to her feat but didn't manage that.

"Michiru!" shouted a worried voice making her head snapped up. There panting and extremely pale was one Sirius black dressed in dark blue robs and black dress pants.

"Siri!" she shouted jumping into his arms as best she could. He caught her and picked her up. Tears fell from her eyes as she raped her arms around his neck and buried her face into it as well. She had been so scared out there, scared that she would have lost her friends.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." He whispered.

"Siri I want to stay, I want to get my medal." She whispered.

"The medal ceremony has been pushed to tomorrow you'll get it then my little one." he told her. Thanking Merlin they all left for the hotel Oliver with them worried for Michiru and observing Sirius Black. The man wasn't at all like what he once looked like in the photo's that once covered Diagon alley. No he was shaven and his hair was cut and clean. He wasn't gaunt anymore and he was well dressed. Yes the man was not at all like the wanted picture.  
They soon arrived at the hotel were he gave Michiru a hug and told her that he would see her tomorrow. She thanked him and kissed his chick then went inside.

…

_Canadian Quidditch team win Sapphire_

_By _

_Taylor White_

_Yesterday the Sapphire, Emerald round of the Quidditch Olympics were played. Canada won Sapphire while England won emerald. Yet that isn't the news I bring you today. Last night just seconds after the winners were announced Death eaters attacked. Yes Death Eaters attacked, fifteen of them were captured but the rest got away. During the battle nobody was killed in the battle but many were injured. Both Quidditch teams participated in the battle saving many lives there was even a report of a goddess class witch fighting in the battle. All the Death eaters were questioned under the strongest truth serum, Veritaserum, it was ravelled that all Death Eaters present were loyal to You-Know-Who and were not under the effects of the imperious charm like previously thought and believed. Here are a few of the Death eaters that were captured. _

_Lucius Malfow_

_Alecto Carrow_

_Amycus Carrow_

_Antonin Dolohov_

_Fenrir Greyback_

_Peter Pettigrew _

_Those are only a few of the Death Eaters captured and we are happy to say the list. Apparently Lucius Malfow was found chained to a post and Fenrir Greyback was found with a silver arrow of light piercing his hand and attaching him to one of the wooden post. Now for the question I am asking myself? Were the Death Eaters sent by You-Know-Who, who the Headmaster of Hogwarts stats did not actually die that Halloween but was simply expelled from his body so that his soul roomed the earth. Or were they there by there own personal wishing thinking that they would not be captured? Let us hope the Ministry asked them this question, is You-Know-Who alive as Albus Dumbledore says. _

Shaking her head Michiru put the paper down and rested against her chair. So Malfow had been there along with Pettigrew. She was glade she was able to hurt the silver haired wizards pride and that prate of a son's ego. Looking at the time she got to her feat and started to get dressed. The Medal ceremony was in the afternoon because the closing ceremonies were at night. Today she decided to wear her Mohini dress that was sleeveless with herringbone tape, it was self-tie at waist, cowl neck, extended draped collar and a bubble hem she then put a pair of dark red stiletto heel pumps. She put her hair into soft ringlets and weaved a white rose through it. To finish it of she put some lip-gloss then some make up around her eyes and smiled brightly she was ready.

Suddenly a nock sounded through her room making her turn to stair at the door. Going over she opened it to reveal Oliver Wood wearing black dress pants and dark red dress shirt to her shock he was once again holding flowers this time though they were red roses with white babies breathe through out it.

"Hope you like them." He said handing them over. "Smiling brightly she took them and then went over. She summoned another vase and put them in then took the white rose from her hair and replaced it with a beautiful red one. She turned to find him smiling at her and she returned the smile.

"Thank you Oliver they are very beautiful." She whispered going over and kissing his chick.

"It was my pleasure." He said smiling down at her.

…

As she stood with her team she smile brightly as the crowed had all gathered. Of course there had been extra security along with wards placed around the entire stadium. One by one they were each given a medal as their names were announced. The crowd cheered and that made the spirits of many brighten. The ceremony had been simple but very nice and Michiru really enjoyed it. When everybody got there letter and the anthem finished the teams all shock hands.

…

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office frowning at the article in the Daily Prophet. The Death Eaters attack was a shocking surprise and unwelcome. He was happy to hear that fifteen of the Death Eaters were captured but he would have wished that they wouldn't have attacked during the Olympics. The news of a Goddess Class witch was slightly disturbing because they were still rare. Looking out the window he let a sigh leave his lips. He hoped this year would go as planed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day after the closing ceremony was a painful one since the night before had been a huge party. She had been up since three o'clock in the morning and now it was six o'clock since they had to catch their flight back to Canada. With a grown she got up and took a shower. After that she got dressed in a pair of black jeans with a grey t-shirt and a black modern leather biker jacket. She finished with a pair of black leather stiletto heel boots. Packing everything up she made sure she hadn't left anything and then left her room meeting everybody in the lobby.

"Well people I suppose it is a very early morning for everybody." Audrey said rubbing at his own eyes.

"No shit Audrey we went to bed at three in the morning." moaned Christopher. Then he smirked and turned to Michiru.

"You guys here." He said confusing her.

"My guy, I don't have a…Oliver!" she squealed jumping at him and making him laugh.

"Good morning to you to Michiru." He said hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him smiling up at him.

"Easy I'm hear to tell you goodbye." He whispered pushing a strand of her hair out of her face making her blush.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"It is no trouble." He said smiling at her.

"So do you think you'll visit England again?" he asked.

"Probably I mean I lived here for such a long time and I did miss It." she told him.

"When you do tell me we can meet up." He told her smiling brightly.

"I will Oliver." She said hugging him again. "It was great seeing you again." She said giving him a huge bright smile.

"I must say it was great seeing you again as well." he said smiling at her.

"We have to go Michiru." Said Audrey making her turn around.

"Right." She said with a nod then turned back to Oliver and in a single fast motion kissed him on the lips and moved away. Before he could even react she disappeared along with the rest of the team leaving him standing there completely shocked.

…

Being back in Canada was hard. Michiru found herself thinking of Oliver more and more as the days past by. She had sent him a letter with her address giving him permission to write her. Now she was walking around the shopping mall. From there she did something that nobody would have thought she would have done. She dyed her hair, of course nobody knew as of yet and she was right now going on a shopping spree. When she arrived home she went to her room and put everything away.

"Michiru can you come down!" shouted her godfather making her grin.

"Sure things Siri!" she shouted skipping out of her room. Arriving downstairs she found her godfather and her aunt taking to each other. When they heard her arrive they both turned to look at her then froze making her giggle. Of course they would be shocked after all her long hair was now strait and dark purple.

"You died your hair." He whispered eyes wide.

"Yes i did Sirius." She chirped. "Do you like it?" she asked yet Sirius seemed to be unable to say a thing as his mouth was currently mimicking a fish. Callisto seemed to have regained control of herself and answered for both of them.

"Its beautiful and it suits you perfectly sweety." She said giving her a smile. "I think you godfather is just extremely shocked." she told her sweetly.

"Well that was the point." She said innocently making her aunt laugh then Sirius finally go hold of his mouth as he shook his head.

"I can't believe it you dyed your hair purple." He whispered.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Michiru sitting down on a chair. Both adults looked at each other and took deep breath making Michiru smile. She knew what they were about to tell her, it was terribly obvious.

"Well sweaty we thought it prudent to tell you something very important." Callisto started.

"We know this may be a little bit of a shocker to you but we just wanted to tell you." continued Sirius.

"Myself and your godfather feel that you have the right to know and so we ant to tell you that we are well dating." Callisto finished looking at her with worried eyes. Sirius joined her but both were shocked by the wide grin on Michiru's face.

"It's about time you tell me." She said making them both gap.

"What do you mean it's about time!" shouted Sirius shocked out of his mind for the second time that day.

"I've known for a while now." She told them relaxing against the back of her chair while both adults shock there heads.

"You are way to Slytherin to be a Gryffindor." Sirius whispered.

"Well funny thing that is, the sorting hat always wanted to put me in Slytherin said I would do best there but I decided against it because of Malfow." She said scrunching up her face in discussed.

"Right, well then that's news to me a Potter in Slytherin." Sirius whispered eyes wide.

"Wasn't lily almost in Slytherin?" Callisto pointed out.

"Yes that's were you probably got it." Sirius agreed with a nod of his head.

"The parceltong was probably an added bonus." Michiru commented smirking as they both coughed and sputtered. Suddenly the door bell rang and Michiru got to her feat.

"I'll get that." she cheered leaving the room. Arriving at the door she opened it only to blink in shock at who she say standing in front of her.

Before she could say anything he took one step forward, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Eyes wide in shock she suddenly got to her senses and kissed back closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well I don't think I expected this." Callisto said making them break apart and turn to her Michiru still in Oliver's arms, a dazed look on her face, eyes glazed over and a goofy smile on her lips.

"Callisto meet Oliver Wood." Sirius introduced, shaking his head.

"I see and your kissing my niece why?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well madam, just returning the gesture." He answered grinning.

"So you came all the way from England to kiss my goddaughter Oliver?" asked Sirius raising on eye brow.

"Yes." He answered simply pulling Michiru up so that she was lining onto his chest.

"Well then kid good luck." Callisto said nodding her head. Finally Michiru came back to the real world and turned Oliver in shock.

"You came all the way here for me?" she whispered eyes wide.

"Yes I did." He answered looking down at her and loving the bright smile that formed on her lips.

"Sirius, Aunty Callisto can we go for a walk?" she asked looking at them with big puppy eyes.

"Sure go on." Sirius said, shaking his head and leading his own girlfriend into the living room. Smiling brightly Michiru pulled Oliver out of the house and onto the sidewalk for a walk.

"You died your hair I see." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Its new, just did it today." She answered. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes its you." he answered smiling at her. As they walked they talked and by the time they returned by to Michiru's home they were both starving so Michiru invited him for super telling him she was cooking tonight. He accepted but only if Callisto and Sirius accepted. Entering the house they both walked into the living room to find her godfather and aunt cuddling.

"Aunty, Siri can Oliver stay for super?" she asked them.

"Sure he can." Callisto agreed.

"You know Oliver we have a few guest bedrooms that you are invited to use for your stay here." Sirius told Oliver.

"Thank you sir, I was kind of in a hurry to get here and I kind of forgot to rent a room at a hotel." Oliver said sheepishly.

"You know how to cook?" asked Michiru.

"Loved to know how." He answered turning his attention to her.

"Well I'll show you to your room first then you can help me." She said smiling brightly.

"Thanks." Oliver said smiling at the small family.

Fallowing his girlfriend up to the stairs she stopped then taped at her chin. Suddenly a grin formed on her face and she walked towards a door. Opening it she let him in and he looked at the room in shock. It was amassing for a guest bedroom. The walls were a beautiful dark brown and the bedding was all blue and brow. The floor was dark hard wood and there was a book shelf covered in books.

"You like it?" she asked turning to him.

"Bloody hell it's amassing, are all guest bedrooms like this?" he asked her.

"Actually I designed this one." she told him smiling brightly.

"You did a really great job Michi." He whispered kissing her softly.

"Thank you." she whispered kissing back. "I suppose we have to start on diner." She said with a pout, making him laugh.

"I suppose so." He agreed.

Walking down to the kitchen Michiru started to show Oliver how to cook. When they finished they called Callisto and Sirius in and soon they ate.

…

The next morning Michiru woke up to the sound of taping at her window. Growning she got up and walked over only to open the window and get a gust of rain in the face. Ushering the owl inside, she closed the window and sighed. Accepting the letter she offered the owl some water and then opened it. What she read was shocking and not expected in the least.

_Dear Miss Potter, _

_A pone seeing last years final grade results we have chosen you as one of the students who will be going to Hogwarts for a tournament. You will be joined by your quidditch team since your team has been chosen to represent the Ottawa academy for the Quidditch team that will be participating in the tournament. Once you have arrived at Hogwarts more information will be given to you on this subject. All the travel cost have been dealt with and you will be leading the students to the Platform nine and three quarters. You will find enclosed with this letter a badge indicating you as one of the guardians to the students during your stay at Hogwarts. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Headmistress Crystalline_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Remus Lupin sighed as he and Minerva McGonagall waited for the arrival of the Canadian students. It was said that they would be a great number and being lead by only five people four of which were teachers and the other the boyfriend of one teacher who had experience at Hogwarts. They had been waiting for ten minutes when finally the first students started to walk through the barrier. In no time all the Canadian students were on the platform with the five adults. Two of which made both Minerva and himself pale. Sirius Black and Callisto Potter had returned to Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well, Remus, Minerva it has been to long." Callisto said smirking.

"I suppose it has Miss Potter, Mister Black." Minerva said eying both of her old Gryffindor's carefully suddenly she looked through the students making Sirius bark out laughing.

"You are looking for Harry Potter aren't you Minerva?" he asked her making her frown.

"Yes I am Mister Black." She answered briskly.

"Well you wont find him, Harry had an accident." He said an evil gleam in his eyes making both Remus and Minerva pale.

"Oh stop it Siri!" chided a female voice. "We don't kneed them thinking you killed me now do we." She continued stepping forward and making both Minerva and Remus gape in shock. "Nice to see you both again Professors, you can call me Michiru." She said with a slight bow.

…

As the train rolled through the country Michiru found herself in the same compartment as Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall her aunt and her godfather. Her old head of house thought was looking at her carefully seemingly taken aback by the purple hair and clothe for today she had decided to go with a pair of slightly washed out black jeans with stiletto heel knee high boots, a grey tank top and her black modern leather biker jacket. Her purple hair was pulled back and held in place by bobby pins and had a slight waive to the tips. Her eyes were surrounded by make up like normal and her lips had a light coating of lip-gloss.

"I never expected to see this Miss Potter." She said frowning. "You have clearly been in Mister Black's presents to long." She said shaking her head. "Just look at how you look, do you really expect people to take you seriously when you dress like this?" she asked.

"Actually Professor I ask that people take me seriously on the way I act not on the way I dress." She answered smirking. "I do dress respectively when I need to as you probably noticed during the Olympics." She continued. "After all you cannot accept a Sapphire medal with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt." She laughed out.

"Yes I saw your outfits for the Olympics, I must ask why you do not wear such an outfit for this occasion?" she asked rising on eyebrow.

"I'm a student here Professor not an Olympian. I decided to wear what I wanted to wear and what was comfy. This was the results." She answered still smiling.

"Minerva it is the girl's choice of what she wears." Professor Lupin said. "But I must ask were you given permission to dye your hair?" he asked.

"Actually I wanted to give Sirius a heart attack." She answered making her godfather grumble.

"Well apart from my niece's appearance what else did you wish to speak with us about Minerva?" asked Callisto finally stopping the parade of questions, most probably about to be sent Michiru's way.

"Well you see as she is one the only one of the students who knows Hogwarts I was hoping that she would like to give them a tour so that they do not get lost." The woman answered looking at Michiru.

"I was planning to do that Professor; I won't have my friends at a disadvantage to the students of Hogwarts." Michiru answered.

"Well since that is all you wished to speak to her about Michiru you may go and join your friends in their compartment." Callisto said smiling at Michiru who smiled back.

"Thank you." she said getting to her feat and leaving the compartment. Walking through the compartment her two friends were currently housing. Sitting down she smiled at both of them.

"How did it go?" Damien asked her.

"Lots a questions." She answered with a sigh. "But there will be loads more when we arrived at Hogwarts." She said.

"Why don't you sleep then it will get your mind of things." he said.

"Looks like Star is doing just that." she said laughing softly.

"Yaw I think I will too." He said joining into her laughed.

Soon the both of them were asleep fallowing there friend into the land of slumber.

…

Arriving at Hogwarts they all got of the train and Michiru gathered her courage as she walked in front of everybody. They arrived at the castle and everybody was amassed at the sight.

"You left here for Canada?" asked Star amassed.

"To much fame here." She answered.

"You have the same fame back home." Damien said wondering what was so different.

"That fame is different because I earned that one, the one here is because my mother died for me." She answered shaking her head, both of her friends nodded there heads understanding completely. Soon they entered the castle known as Hogwarts and everybody was meet with the ghost of Hogwarts.

"What is this?" asked Nearly Headless Nick floating towards them. Michiru smiled and stepped forward bowed softly, placing a hand over her stomach and one back.

"Pleasure to see you again Nearly Headless Nick." She said politely.

"I do say, have we met before?" he asked her.

"Yes we have after all I used to attend Hogwarts, I had a gender bender incident a while back, I used to be the infamous Gryffindor Seeker." She said smiling at the ghost who smiled brightly.

"Well Harry Potter it has been a while but I must say it is very shocking." He said smiling at her. "A Gender bender you say well I don't think anybody expected that." he said laughing softly.

"Yes I don't think so." She agreed smiling.

"Well young Canadians welcome to Scotland and officially to Hogwarts." He said smiling at them.

"Fallow me." She said straitening her back and leading them to the great hall. The five teachers soon took the front and Michiru made sure all students were in three lines. She joined her line with Damien and Star on each side of her. Then as one they all entered the hall Michiru made sure her head was held high as she did so. Nothing would put her down here and she would make sure of it.

…

The hall was silent as the Canadians entered. Most of the Staff was standing as they did. The headmaster watched shocked that Sirius Black and Callisto Potter were leading the group. He looked through the students but could not find a single boy who looked like Harry. Fear fell into his heart as he saw this but he just hoped the boy wasn't chosen to attend the tournament.

"Welcome students of Canada to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said in his normal grandfatherly voice. "I am extremely happy to see you all here as the first students to arrive. Please do take seats." He said, then watched as the students all waited for somebody to make the first move. With a grumble, he noted, a young girl with dark purple hair walked over to Gryffindor and the rest of them fallowed.

…

As the feast began Michiru looked in front of her to only blink in shock. She had been looking were she sat down and by doing that she now found herself sitting in front of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. With another sighed she closed her eyes and shook her head. It just wasn't her day today.

"What's wrong Michiru?" Damien asked her looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing." She whispered then looked back up at her two old best friends. "Hello Hermione, Ron nice to see you again." She said softly.

"Have we met?" Hermione asked.

"Oh loads of times, after all we went to school together for two and a haft years then I was kidnapped back my godfather in my third year and disappeared." She said smiling brightly. "I also saw you Ron in Diagon alley during those Olympics." She continued on. "My apologies I forgot to introduce myself, my names Michiru Potter, or well you knew me as Harry Potter." She said with a soft laugh. "I may have let it slip that I had been turned into a girl during my letters to you." she said sheepishly.

Both Hermione and Ron were looking at her in shock, clearly pale as she spoke to them. They probably didn't expect to see her as well a girl and probably didn't expect to see her after such a long time.

"Oh the food looks so good here." Squealed Star making her giggle.

"You get used to the bring your own meal to school don't you Star." She teased.

"Yes you do, it's so unfair I don't think I can ever return to bringing my own lunch to school after this trip." She whined.

"Well guess what girl you're going to have to." Damien said laughing softly.

"I know its going to be such a pain." She said shaking her head.

"What one minute." Hermione said making the three friends stop and look at her.

"Yes Hermione." Michiru said smiling.

"How can it be? How can you be a girl?" she asked eyes wide in shock.

"Oh that's easy it's a permanent gender bender things." she answered. "Potion incident I'm afraid but I don't care anymore I find it very nice being a girl." she told them.

"But Harry…Harry had black hair." Ron whispered eyes still wide.

"Easy to change dear Ron, a little muggle dye here and there and voila you have purple hair." She said. "But make sure you had magic to it so you can keep it for how long you want." She said giggling.

"I agree there." Star said. "Magic just makes it last so much longer." She said with a smile on her lips.

"Black let you dye your hair?" whispered Hermione shocked. "What kind of adult lets there child do that?" she asked anger in her voice.

"Simple Sirius didn't know Hermione, I did it to give him a heart attack and to have a little fun. After all you're only young for such a short time in your life." She said laughing softly.

…

"Well, well Black I see you could resist coming back to the seen of the crime." Severus Snape sneered glaring at his old enemy.

"What crime, oh kidnapping my godson, well you'll be happy to note that my godchild is here with the amassing Canadian students." He said grinning.

"Where is he Sirius?" asked the Headmaster frowning. "I didn't see a single boy that looks like Harry in the mist of the Canadian students." He said.

"Well of course you didn't Harry Potter doesn't exist anymore its Michiru Potter, the one with the purple hair. We had a small potion incident and Harry was turned into a girl permanently." He said smirking.

"You may have heard of her Albus she was the Seeker for the Canadian Olympic quidditch team and took the place for that speed racer who was injured." Callisto said a smirk on her face.

The Headmaster frowned as he looked over at the Gryffindor table and finally located the purple haired girl who led the rest of the school there. He was very shocked to see her laughing and giggling, since Harry never did very much of those two things while he was here at Hogwarts.

"She's changed Albus, don't try sending her back to the Dusley's because she'll be out of here before you know it and you can't reach her back in Canada." Sirius growled.

"She belongs at the Dusleys." He protested.

"No she belongs with us." Callisto said. "By the way she has a Canadian citizenship so don't even try to bring her back here plus you'll just anger a very powerful witch." She continued.

"Are threatening the Headmaster Potter?" growled Snape.

"No Snape I am just telling him the truth, now make sure you don't confuse me with my brother for I did nothing to you while I was at Hogwarts." She growled. "And don't confuse Michiru for James either she is much more like her mother then you could ever imagine." She continued sending him a glare.

"The girl is as much like her father as you are Potter, I knew her for two years and she always caused trouble." He sneered.

"Michiru is extremely talented and has a big heart just like Lily, she does cause some trouble but that is natural for a child." Callisto said, smirking at the Slytherin head of house who only glared at her.

"Now you two stop it I feel as if I'm chiding two students and not two adults." Professor McGonagall said sending each of them her own glare. "Now Callisto maybe you can clear up a few things with Miss Potter how has her school been going?" she asked and Callisto could actually see the genuine worry in the head of Gryffindor's eyes. Well of course she would be worried Michiru was her old Gryffindor.

"She is extremely talented in Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration and Charms, she is advanced in her learning and going for the international grade tests, also known as IGT's. According to the Headmistress after this year we wont be able to teach her much more since she is so far ahead of the other students. I think it might have something to do with myself and Sirius teaching her on the side lines and her reading as many books as she can in the Black library in Canada." She said laughing softly.

"That reminds me, I'll go to Grimmauld Place soon and get some of the books there, not all of them because that was my mother's house and well you can imagine how many dark books there are in there." Sirius said shaking his head. "But I do remember quite a few books that would probably interest Michiru." He said smiling.

"I'm sure Michiru will have plenty to read in the Hogwarts library Sirius there is no need going to get her some other books." The Headmaster protested a frown on his face.

"No Albus I think she would like the other book's better the ones here at Hogwarts focus on things she already knows." Sirius said smirking at his old Headmaster. "She loves a challenge that girl." he said smiling laughing softly. "And I don't think you wont to have trouble on your hands Albus because she will cause trouble if she doesn't have anything else to do." He said making the old man pale slightly.

"You've been quiet Remus anything on your mind." asked Callisto turning to her old friend.

"Does she have on of her masteries?" he asked frowning.

"Actually she has one mastery, It's in Charms, she is brilliant like her mother in that department." She answered smiling brightly.

"Charms, my oh my I must speak with her then." Filius Flitwick said. "I have not heard of her, perhaps because she has been in Canada that I have not but I must speak with her, a new Charms Mistress so young is a fantastic thing." He said bouncing up and down.

"She is right now working on a project Professor Flitwick." She said smiling. "I'll let her talk to you about it though." She finished.

"Yes, yes I do wish to hear about It." he said excitedly.

Soon conversation continued but the Headmaster just stared at the laughing and carefree Michiru Potter, wondering what happened to cause this change in the once shy boy he knew.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione and Ron both sat in Gryffindor common room. Seeing their friend again had been a great shock and to find out that Harry Potter was actually Michiru Potter was even more of a shock. Still it felt great having her back they just hoped that they could possibly hang out sometimes like before yet she seemed to have two new best friends. Star and Damien. They both were nice and everything but they didn't know them and they just realised that they didn't know there friend ether. The once shy Harry Potter was gone to be replaced with a hyper, giggling and happy Michiru Potter.

"Ron do you think she'll hang out with us?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"I hope so I mist Harry or Michiru." He told her.

….

The sun shined brightly as Michiru Potter woke up. She groaned out loud and then rolled over to get the sun out of her eyes and to fall back asleep, yet that would never happen as only a few seconds latter her alarm went of. Growling she slammed her hand onto it and turned it of the got up. Stretching she yawned then made her way to her closet. From there she got dressed in a pair of black jeans with purple stiletto heel boots and a silver slinky top with pleated shoulder detail and that wrapped to a gathered hip design from there she brushed her hair strait and then put some make up. Looking herself in the mirror she left her rooms for the great hall. Already knowing her way she arrived safely and started to eat. She looked up as she ate her toast only to find the entire hall looking at her. Rolling her eyes she kept eating. A few minutes after she arrived Damien and Star both did as well.

"How did you guys sleep?" she asked smiling brightly at her two friends.

"Not bad, the beds here are comfy so it wasn't hard getting to sleep." Star said smiling at her.

"They were comfy and it wasn't hot." He said making them all laugh. "Ottawa is so hot during the summer and beginning off the school year to have the nice cold stone walls of Hogwarts was like having air conditioner in my room." he continued grinning.

"Image the dungeons how cold they must be." Star said.

"I can imagine since its cold in the potions rooms." Michiru told them taking another piece of toast.

"What do we do today?" Damien asked.

"Well let's see I know the Hogwarts students have class but my first period is a free one." Michiru told them grinning.

"How do you know?" Star asked.

"I already have my schedule asked for it in advanced that way I know what I have." She said.

"Lucky you." Star pouted.

Soon enough the schedules were being past and Star and Damien found themselves with History, a class Michiru didn't have.

"Looks like we have to go." Star said pouting.

"No problem, Hermione, Ron what do you guys have?" she asked smiling as her other two friends left.

"We have Charms." Hermione answered smiling at her.

"Mind if I join I have a free period." She told them.

"Well ok come on then." Ron said grinning.

Grinning from ear to ear the three old friends left the hall together for the first time in years. As they walked through the halls of Hogwarts they laughed and talked to each other. Then they arrived at the Charms classroom and walked in. Flitwick was already there looked at his desk for something but when he heard them turned around and raised an eyebrow as he saw Michiru.

"Do you mind Professor, I have a free class and thought id see one of my old classes." She said smiling brightly.

"Well then Miss Potter, I don't see why not may. I heard last night that you have a Charms mastery." He said brightly making Michiru smile.

"Yes I do sir." She answered.

"What other classes are you taking this year my dear?" he asked.

"Let's see I have Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, I have Wandless magic, I have Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, Duelling and I have Wards." She told him counting them of her fingers.

"Wards?" asked Hermione chocked. "Isn't that like really advance, along with Wandless magic?" she asked her.

"Both are extremely advanced Miss Granger especially for a young teenage girl like yourself Miss Potter when did you start learning those branches of magic?" the Charms Professor asked her.

"When I was thirteen, after moving to Canada. Sirius taught me a lot of things as well, like Duelling and such. I started to learn Wandless magic on my own and then Sirius saw me do it. He encouraged me to go on and so I continued. When I continued at the school I took Wandless magic." She told them.

"They teach children Wandless magic?" he asked shocked. "It is very dangerous." He told them frowning.

"Well you see Professor not many people can do it and I think our class consists of three students with wards it's a little better we have a class of Five." She said smiling.

"How will you be learning all these classes?" Hermione asked.

"Simple it's a spell I learned in Charms a while ago. It let's us communicate with others by any reflective surface such as a mirror or a lake." She told them.

"We would see everything that is taught in class and the teachers see everything that we do. We also give our homework to one of the Professor's and they would get it to our rightful teachers in the subjects. They would correct it and send it back. We don't get tests but we are still expected to do good on our exams." She told them.

"Well then Miss Potter as a Charms mistress I insist you help me with my class." The Professor said smiling brightly.

"I would love to sir." She said brightly.

Soon everybody took there seats and the rest of the class arrived. She grimaced when she noticed that Draco Malfow was in the class.

"Welcome class now today I am happy to say that we have a helping hand from Canada. Miss Potter will be helping me help you to learn a new spell since she has her masteries in Charms now why don't we start." He said brightly. "Today we are learning the summoning charm which is called Acio." He stated then started to tell them about the charm and how it worked. When that was over he showed them how to perform it.

"Michiru would you please demonstrate for us." he said brightly.

"Certainly Professor." She said raising her wand "Acio Hermione Granger's quill." She said in a soft whisper. Suddenly Hermione quill flew to her and she caught it. "It is much simpler with a small object at close proximity then it is with a bigger object that is farther away." She told them smiling.

"Thank you Michiru now I want you all to try and summon the pillows on that side of the room once you got those complete we shall move on to other more difficult objects." Professor Flitwick told them.

Michiru watched the students perform and noticed that Nevile, who had managed to enter the class, was having difficulty. Walking over she smiled at him.

"Neville do you believe that you can perform this spell?" she asked him softly. The boy blushed and looked down giving her, her answer.

"Ok I want you to listen to me, believe in what you can do, believe that you can summon that pillow can you do that for me?" she asked him. "Please."

"Yes." He said blushing once again.

"Alright then lets try this, don't forget to believe in the spell you are doing Neville." She told him smiling brightly.

Neville closed his eyes and concentrated then he said, "Acio pillow." In one swift movement the pillow flew across the room to land right in front of him making the room fall into silence. Neville looked at it in shock then at Michiru who was grinning brightly.

"Well done Mr. Longbottom first one to get it right I am impressed take ten points." Professor Flitwick said then told the class to continue on.

"You see Neville all you have to do is believe, believe that you can do it and you can do anything you want." She told him.

"Don't you ever believe in something?" she asked him.

"I never believed I was a really good wizard I knew that I didn't have lots of magic." He said looking down.

"That's not true Neville, you have amassing magic I sense it in you." she told him smiling brightly. "If I had to guess on what level of magic you have, my guess would be sorcerer. You are powerful Neville you just have to believe in yourself. Believe in your abilities and believe in your magic." She told him.

"You really think its that simple?" he asked her eyes wide.

"Yes I do here summon that book over there." She told him pointing to a green book.

"Its title is Charms of light by Denis Fernor."

Neville took a deep breath and then said, "Acio Charms of Light by Denis Fernor." In seconds the book was in his hand and he was speechless again.

"You see Neville all you need is to believe in yourself, your magic and your abilities. You will make a great Sorcerer one day Neville even thought your abilities center around plants and such." She told him. "Would you mind at all if I did something?" She asked him.

"What do you want to check?" Neville asked softly. "Well what magical level you are silly." She told him smiling brightly.

Neville's eyes seemed to brighten and he nodded his head. Michiru took her wand and waived it over him. Suddenly a green light surrounded him and a piece of parchment left the green light and floated into her hand. The light faded and she looked down at the parchment. What she found was shocking but at the same time understandable after all, the boy was so good with Plants.

On the piece of parchment there was a single word and above it a picture. The Picture was of a leaf and the word bellow was _Elemental._ Neville Longbottom was an Elemental, an earth elemental to be exact.

"What am I?" he asked looking hesitant.

"Well Neville you are a Earth Elemental." She told him smiling then her eyes filled with sadness. "You should have never been allowed to take Potions. Potions are the worst subject for an Earth Elemental because it hurts you to destroy a plant even if it is already dead. Your marks in Potion should be replaced with the word, Earth Elemental so as people know why you didn't do well in Potions." she told him.

"Thank you Michiru." He told her brightly.

"You should go to McGonagall about this Neville she will fix everything for you." she told him handing the parchment over to him. He agreed and after a few minutes the class ended. As they left the class Michiru banished the book back to its place and joined Ron and Hermione as they left.

"I have ADADA." She told them.

"Cool we have DADA." Ron said grinning. "I think we have it in the same hall way." he continued.

"We do so walk together?" she asked.

"You bet girl." Hermione said grinning at her friend.

When they arrived in the Defence hall way they each found there class and went in.

Walking in Michiru smiled at her aunt he smiled back at her.

"Well Aunty looks like you have some work to do in this place." She told her.

"Yes I do. Need to get it back to what I like, would you like to help?" she asked.

"Sure." She answered.

Taking their stands they each took out their wands and got to work. In five minutes they had finished the room and it looked like a proper Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Soon the students entered and they got started on there first class of the year.

…

Lunch arrived and people started to enter the Great Hall Michiru talked and laughed with all four of her friends while they ate. Up at the staff table the Headmaster was watching carefully. Michiru Potter was far to different then Harry Potter and he couldn't believe that just being away from the Dusley's did this much of a change. After all the Dusley's were her family, her blood they had loved her and taken care of her. Had they not. Why would she go from a shy boy to a hyper girl it didn't make any sense and he really wished to know what had happened to the girl, yet as he wasn't her Headmaster he could not ask her such question's. He hoped to know more about her before this year ended and hopefully get her back at Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Michiru was talking with her friends as Neville walked up to her looking a little pale. Smiling at him she turned her attention to him.

"What can I do for you Neville?" she asked him.

"I was hopping you would come with me to Professor McGonagall for a meeting, I…I don't know what to say or do." He whispered looking at her.

"Sure I'll come Neville." She said brightly.

"Thank you." he said smiling in relief.

"No trouble." She answered standing and flattening her short black bubble hem skirt.

Today she had decided to go with a little more elegance and so was wearing a black bubble hem skirt with a pair of crinkle faux leather sandal with a round open toe, strappy vamp and mid foot with studded detail and 4 ½" heel. Her top was a cap sleeved silver low cut top. Her dark purple hair was pulled back on one side and held in place by a white gold star clasp.

As they left the Great Hall Michiru found herself thinking of what McGonagall would think. Finally they arrived at the Head of Gryffindor's office and knocked.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall said from her office. Opening the door they both walked in and smiled at the Head of Gryffindor. "What can I do for you both?" she asked them.

"Well you see Professor…" Neville stuttered but Michiru could see the paleness of his face and so placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Neville is an Earth Elemental Professor. I understand that the different class of magical levels are not taught here at Hogwarts but to clarify what an Earth Elemental is, is simple. An Earth Elemental is a person who has a great affinity with earth and plants alike. They also cannot make any potions no matter how hard they try because plants are a big part of potions. To put this plainly Professor, Neville should not be taking potions and his marks in potions should be replaced with Earth elemental because then people will understand why he doesn't have a note in potions." she told her all the while laughing inside at the expression on the woman's face. It was priceless.

"Are you sure…" she started but Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Am I sure, of course I am I wouldn't be saying this if I weren't." she said handing the parchment with the leaf over.

"I see well your grades in that class will be replaced Mr. Longbottom. Thank you Miss Potter for seeing this." she said.

"No problem." Michiru said than they both left the office.

…

After the meeting with McGonagall, Michiru found herself on the Quidditch pitch flying around with her team during their first practice. Sirius was watching from the stands as she ordered the team around pushing them even harder then when she pushed them in Canada. She wouldn't accept anything less then their best. She also made sure the reserved team was practicing and was helping Audrey Prewett on her technique.

As they flew around she suddenly remembered something. Slapping her forehead she remembered that Audrey's father was the Weasley children's uncle of sorts, that the Weasley's never spoke about. He was also an Elemental but couldn't do magic. His element was water, and was taught Potions by a good potion master while in Canada. He stayed and kept going. He told his family that he was an accountant yet wasn't actually an accountant, knowing that they wouldn't speak with him.

"Audrey have you spoken with the Weasley's?" she asked her young apprentice Seeker.

"No, dad told me that we were related but that they never really spoke." She answered her.

"Well would you like to meet them?" she asked her.

"Sure!" Audrey squealed making her laugh.

"After practice I'll introduce you to Ron." she said patting her head and smiling brightly.

"Ok." Audrey chirped then returned to flying making her smile.

When practise finished she took a shower and got dressed in her the clothes she had been wearing. After that she lead Audrey to the Great Hall. When she arrived she found Ron, Fred and George sitting around with Hermione.

"Looks like you're going to meet the twin's to." she told her smiling. "Ron, Fred, George, I want you three to meet somebody." She said smiling brightly.

All three Weasley boy's turned to her and soon spotted Audrey who was hiding behind her legs.

"You now that second uncle of yours, the accountant you never talk to." she said smiling.

"Yeah, we remember, why do you ask Michiru?" Ron asked.

"Well let me introduce to you little Audrey Prewett, she's said accountant's daughter." She told them smiling.

"Cool, it's really great to meet you Audrey, I'm Ron." Ron said smiling at her.

"We're Fred and George…" "And it's nice to meet you." the twins said one after the other making Audrey look at them in confusion.

"Do you see the freckle on the tip of his nose?" Michiru asked Audrey.

"Yeah I see it." Audrey answered.

"That's Fred, George doesn't have a freckle." She told her smiling and making both twins gap at her in shock.

"You….you…not even our mother knows that." they said then all of a sudden started to bow and making her laugh.

"If you hadn't noticed, their jokers, they love to prank and stuff." she told Audrey making her giggle.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked his twin.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then we have serious trouble." George said making Ron snicure.

"Little Audrey, what do you think about pranks?" they both asked making Audrey brighten.

"Loads, Michiru, taught me a few things." she said smiling at them.

"Little Michiru a prankster?" asked the twins at the same time.

"But of course, no heir to the Marauders thrown shall not go with out training." She said winking at them. "Especially Prong's daughter." She said snorting.

"We bow to you." they both chanted started the bowing again. "We are not worthy to be in your presence." They said making more and more people turn and look at them, wondering if the twins had lost their minds.

"You flatter me." She said smirking, and then sat beside Ron who was laughing his head of.

"I can't believe you just told them." He said shaking his head and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well they had to be shocked one way or another and that was one way." she said smirking.

"You are evil." He muttered looking at her with shinning eyes.

"Why thank you." she said batting her eyes at him.

"I hope your not flirting with another guy Michi." A very familiar voice to all Gryffindor's said.

Michiru turned around to and squealed at who she saw. In one bounce, she was out of her seat and in Oliver's arms kissing him. The entire hall went silent as they watched the two kiss. Who would have guest, Oliver Wood and Michiru Potter would have been dating.

A soft caught broke them apart and made them turn to see a sculding McGonagall, Snape and a smiling Headmaster.

"Well eh, hello Professors." Oliver said rubbing the back of his head with one hand but keeping the other around Michiru's waist.

"Ah young love, such a beautiful thing to see yet I must insist that you both do this in a more privet area." The Headmaster asked them, eyes twinkling brightly. "After all there are first and second years around." he told them, looking over his haft moon spectacles.

"Sure thing Professor." They both said smiling brightly.

"Miss Potter, would you mind coming to my office after dinner tonight?" The Headmaster asked her.

"Of course Professor." She said smiling at him.

"Well then, Mr. Wood welcome back to Hogwarts." He said smiling at them both then left.

"Wood, I expect a little bit of discipline from you when dealing with Miss Potter." McGonagall told him before leaving and bringing Snape with her.

Michiru turned to Oliver frowning. What had they meant by seeing him back at Hogwarts?

"To answered your unasked question, I'm here for England's National Quidditch team, I'll be here for the Quidditch tournament." He said grinning.

Michiru squealed with excitement as she hugged him. Her squeal made many jump in surprise and turn to her with wide eyes, not really knowing her to act like she was. Even Ron and Hermione were both shocked.

"Oliver! When did you start dating Michiru?" asked Katie Bell.

"After the Olympics." He answered her. "She started it by kissing me just before she left. I was so completely shocked that I couldn't react before she left." He started sitting down with Michiru beside him.

"He then did the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me." She said smiling brightly. "He traveled all the way to Ottawa, Ontario, completely forgetting to get a hotel room and came strait to my house. When I answered the door I only had a few seconds to recognize him when suddenly he pulled me to him and kissed me senseless." She told them making them sigh.

"So romantic." A young Gryffindor whispered.

"And I didn't start it, Oliver did, he gave me flours before my medal awarding." She told them. "It was very sweet of him." she said kissing his chick.

"Did your godfather actually accept him?" Hermione asked eyes wide.

"Actually Hermione I did, you can also call me Sirius." The man in question said making everybody but Michiru jump.

Sirius stood behind her, smiling at them then shook hands with Oliver.

"Nice to see you again Oliver." He said in a bright voice.

"Nice to see you as well, Sirius." Oliver answered smiling brightly.

"Also Hermione I find that Oliver is probably one of the best boyfriends Michiru can get, nothing like me when I was his age and very responsible." He said smiling at her.

…

As the day past by Michiru found herself spending time with Oliver. They took walked around the grounds even going so fare as to soak their feat into the lake. By the end of the night things had gone super well and it was diner time. They ate in the loud Great hall but for both of them, they wouldn't even have changed it. When diner was over, Michiru made her way to the Headmaster's office.

Arriving at the Griffin statue she grumbled when she realised that the Headmaster hadn't even given her the password. Closing her eyes in frustration, she thought about it then started to name sweats. Finally at Lemon drops the bloody Griffin moved and she was able to walk up. Arriving at door she knocked and waited for an answer. A soft 'come in' gave her the permission to enter and so she opened the door and walked in.

The office was the same as she remembered, just as different and bizarre as Dumbledore himself. Speaking of the Headmaster, he sat behind his desk smiling at her as she walked in.

"Please do sit down Miss Potter." He said motioning to the chairs.

"Please Professor, call me Michiru. I feel as if I will be given detention when you call me Miss Potter." She said laughing softly. In no time she was sitting down.

"Very well Michiru." He said smiling.

"So Headmaster what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him.

"Well my dear, to say I was shocked when I heard about you was an understatement. How did you change into a girl?" he asked her making her laugh.

"Simple really, a potion mistake." She answered him, silently cheering in realisation that she had shocked the famous Albus Dumbledore.

"I also heard you have a Mastery." He said, then smiled as he saw her eyes brighten considerably.

"In charms." She told him. "I find it's really interesting." She continued. "Just like yours or Professor McGonagall's love for Transfiguration." She told him.

"Yes, indeed well my dear, I just wished to know what had happened to my old student after all during your time here at Hogwarts, you had been extremely shy while now you are very…cheerful." He said smiling.

"Well you see Headmaster, as I havnt been living with the Dusley's it means I have been getting three good meals every day, and I have been given a great loving home life." She answered him. "My life at home is very good and has helped me not only in my health but in my attitude and my abilities. I am encouraged at home to do my best and to never hold me. My abilities are encouraged and so are allowed to grow." She told him but as she spoke she saw that his eyes had darkened in what she recognized as sadness.

"I am very sorry Michiru." He whispered. "If I would have known how the Dusley's had treated you then I would have taken you away from them as soon as I could. I thought that Petunia would love you like her own son." He said with a sigh.

"I'm happy she didn't, I would have been just as spoiled as the fat tub of lard." She said shaking her head and shivering. I would be another Malfow." She said shuddering again.

"No I much prefer the way I am now." She told him smiling. "In the end I am happy Headmaster and I am very glade that I have changed from the shy little boy to the bright smiling and cheerful young woman I am." She told him.

"I am happy to see that as well my dear but still I would like to apologies for placing you with them." He said smiling at her.

"I accept the apology if you accept my apology for breaking your big rule in third year." She told him, making him laugh.

"I accept your apology my dear." He said.

"Well then Professor what has Hogwarts been up to since I left." She asked him smiling.

"I should say it has been quite normal since you left my dear, you seemed to always attacked trouble and since you left, none has come our way." he said making her giggle.

"I swear it's the Potter curse!" she protested making the Professor laugh.

"You father said that, I must say I am starting to believe It." he said smiling at her.

An hour and a haft after arriving in the Headmaster's office Michiru left having had a very nice chat with the Headmaster. She soon found herself in her dorm were she changed and then took her cloak and snuck out. Walking to Oliver's room she arrived and knocked softly. He opened the door and she walked in. Once he closed the door and turned around she had put the cloak on the chair showing him her night cloth. a spaghetti string low cut white nightgown with a furry bottom, and pom-poms.

"Well, well, well you dressed up just for me?" he asked her smiling.

"No for the guy next door." She teased, eyes shining with laughter.

Oliver laughed and soon talked her to the bed kissing her. After a few minutes they just lay there in each others arms. Oliver was on his side while Michiru was laying beside him, with her head on his chest. Before long they had the blankets pulled up and had fallen asleep happy to be close to each other again.

Arthur note:

Sorry it took so long, stupid writers block. Anyway I have checked my writing but most of the time even when I try and spot them I don't, if you find anything please tell me I will fix it as soon as I can. Review and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. You never know with my mind thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The sun was rising and casting its worm glow onto the world of Hogwarts. The Professor all started to toss and turn as they woke for a new day. Nobody was really happy to be waking up yet at seven arrived they all had got out of bed. The students though were different. Most were still asleep while only a few were awake.

In Oliver Wood's room both members were still fast asleep yet as an alarm clock went of they both groaned. Michiru Potter turned around and cuddled to a pillow while Oliver Wood turned his alarm clock of. After he accomplished his task he turned around and wrapped his arms around Michiru's waist burring his face into her shoulder and breathing in her sent. They staid like that until knocking could be heard at the door. With out thinking Oliver got out of bed and made his way to the door opening it he blinked sleepily to see Professor McGonagall standing there.

"What can I do for you Professor?" he yawned stretching his arms over his head.

"I see you hadn't waken up as of yet Mister Wood." She said shaking her head.

"It's not a normal thing for a Quidditch player to sleep in late." He told her rubbing the back of his head. Yet as he looked at her he saw that her eyes were wide and focused on something behind him. Turning around he saw Michiru standing there wearing one of his t-shirt's that hung of one shoulder. Her hair was dishevelled while she was rubbing one eye.

"Hello Professor may I ask why you call at such an early time?" she asked the Head of Gryffindor.

"Michiru Potter what on earth are you doing here!" the Professor screeched making both of them wince.

"Spending the night with my boyfriend." She answered making her turn to Oliver with anger shining in her eyes.

"You both are spending the night with each other?" she hissed eyes narrowed.

"Yes Professor, since this summer. I went to Michiru's this summer and ever since then we have been well sleeping in each others beds. I have Sirius's permission." He told her.

"I will be speaking with Mister Black about this Miss Potter." She said turning and leaving completely forgetting what she had been there for.

Looking at each other Oliver shrugged his shoulder and closed the door. Walking over to Michiru he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes they let go of each other and smiled.

"I have a free morning." she whispered making him chuckle.

"Perfect bed." he whispered kissing her again and leading her to the bed.

…

Lunch came around and Michiru and Oliver both walked into the Great Hall making people turn. Most girls glared at Michiru as she kissed him on the chick as he said something. Arriving at Gryffindor table they both sat down Oliver enjoying the time he spent with his old team and girlfriend. Girls were still glaring at Michiru who in turn ignored them. They talked about different subjects mainly Quidditch and how he was handling the fans. When it finished Michiru had to leave for her class leaving Oliver in the capable hands of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

As the day went by, Michiru kept being asked if she could get autographs from Oliver and every time she said no. When she arrived in her boyfriends rooms she screamed in frustration and so alerting him of her arrival.

"What happened love?" he asked her entering the sitting room.

"Bloody fans, every break between classes I was asked if I could get your autograph for somebody. I swear I don't know how you put up with It." he said collapsing into his arms as he wrapped them around her.

"It's hard when you aren't used to It." he whispered. "Plus fans are always like this it comes with the life of a famous person." He said making her chuckle.

"I'm famous and you don't see magical people asking for my autograph." She told him.

"Well I don't think anybody really dares with your guardian being Sirius Black and everything." Oliver said making Michiru chuckle.

"Your right I would be scared of Sirius as well, after all he is a marauder." He said making him laugh.

"Why don't you and I take a nice walk around the grounds, the students are probably all inside and we can relax." He said.

"That would be great let me just change." She said running into his room making him wonder when she had brought clothes down here.

After a few minutes she come out wearing a set of pink and white Hello kitty pyjamas pants with a white sweater over it and white flip flops. This made him laugh as it was so out of character for her to wear pink.

…

Albus Dumbledore watched the two lovers as they walked the grounds. Minerva had come into his office this morning taking about find Michiru in Oliver Woods rooms only dressed in a over sized t-shirt that clearly belonged to the famous Keeper. He had been silently shocked but realised that Michiru was a very responsible person and that she trusted him to trust her in her life. Now watching them walking around joking and playing around was something he enjoyed. It was such a great thing love and this love reminded him plenty of James and Lily.

"What are you smiling at Albus?" asked one of the old Headmasters.

"Young Miss Potter and Mister Wood they are quite a nice couple." He answered. "Remind me of James and Lily." He said then turned to his desk and started to do some dreaded paper work.

…

Deciding to skip the Great Hall for diner both Oliver and Michiru made their way to the kitchens were they were met with happy house elves who served them immediately. After eating an amassing diner they both returned to Oliver's room were Michiru did her homework and Oliver massaged her shoulders making her attention leave her homework.

When ten hit they both decided to go to bed and fell asleep.

Life was good, they had each other they had great friends and great families but most of all they were in love and that's what mattered.

…

It was around one when Michiru heard banging at the door. Oliver was soundly asleep, his arms wrapped around her waist. Getting out of the bed she grudgingly made her way over to the door. Opening it she was met with a panting Sirius.

"Attack at Hogsmead." He said making her wake up in a blast of speed she had gotten dressed and told Oliver.

In a few minutes they were racing with Sirius to Hogsmead were battle was taking place. Looking around Michiru growled and started to fight. After a few minutes she found herself transforming into her goddess form and blasting the Death Eaters away. As battle went on Michiru made sure to stay close to Oliver. Battle went on but the enemy didn't seem to be very organised and fell fast. About an hour after they had arrived the Death Eaters were all captured and nobody had died. Michiru flew over to Oliver and gave him a soft smile.

"We should help the villagers." he said making her look around.

A few of the buildings were on fire and she made her way over to put them out. After doing that she flew into them and looked around to see if anybody had been trapped inside. It was lucky that she could fly as the floor didn't seem very sturdy after the fire. Looking around she heard whimpering and turned to see a little boy and girl huddled into a corner of the room. Flying over she smiled at them then gathered them into her arms. Leaving the building she was met with a hysterical woman who practically screamed for joy when she saw her holding the two children.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! My baby's are alive and safe thanks to you!" she told her making her smile.

"It was no trouble Ma'am." She told her softly. "But your children might need to be looked over by a healer for smoke inhalation." She told her.

"Yes that is a good idea." The woman said gathering both children into her arms and bustling away.

After a few minutes she continued on. Minutes past and after the second hour of being their Michiru was exhausted. She flew over to Sirius who was helping another person put the fire on the last building out and helped them making them smile.

"Thanks Michi why don't you go back to Hogwarts, you look tired." He said.

"I am tired." She whispered landing on the ground softly. Arms soon found their way around her waist and she looked up to see Oliver smiling at her.

"Lets get you back to the castle." He said wrapping an arm around her waist. She nodded in agreement and soon they were both on their way up to Hogwarts to get back to bed.

…

When the day started students had all but found out about the attack on Hogsmead. Most were scared while others were confused. Why would people attack Hogsmead? Yet by the end of the day those confused people knew why. For some reason Death Eaters were attacking places again and nobody knew who was behind it. Michiru herself had been asked if she knew anything about the attacks but brushed them of saying that she didn't. In reality she had a guess of who it was but didn't want to scare any of them. Like the Headmaster and most of the Professor's she thought it could be the work of a certain Dark Lord but she didn't know for sure. When an evening addition to the Prophet arrived she instantly started to read the front page.

_Death Eaters attack Hogsmead_

_By _

_Joanna Kettle_

_In the early hours of the morning Death Eaters attacked Hogsmead, the magical village in front of Hogwarts. During the battle many Death Eaters were captured and some were even found dead. Nobody can tell why they are attacking once more and nobody knows who they are working under. Some people suspect that they are working under You-Know-Who again but others think they are working under a new Dark Lord. _

_A witness of the event reported that once again the Goddess class witch was fighting in the battle and was reported to be seen going back up to Hogwarts after the battle. Could it be that one of the Professor's of Hogwarts is a Goddess or God class Magic user or is it one of the seventh year students? The Goddess class witch was also reported in saving two children from a burning building. _

_In this battle, Albus Dumbledore was spotted also fighting the Death Eaters along side Sirius Black, Innocent ex-convict, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and friend to Sirius Black, even Callisto Potter who had been rumoured that have disappeared after the death of her brother and also rumoured to have been one of the Professor's with the Canada students. . The people of Hogsmead would like to thank all the people who helped defend the village against the Death Eaters. _

_Just to say, this reported thinks that Hogwarts is quite a safe place with all those powerful people, a Goddess Class Witch, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and even Callisto Potter, all extremely powerful people and who are the protector's of Hogwarts. _

_More about Death Eaters see page 10 more about Types of magical users see page 2 more about Sirius Black see page 4_

Shaking her head she turned the page to the magical users and found that the information was current. Smiling she folded the paper again and put it down.

So they weren't the only ones thinking the Lord Voldemort was commanding the Death Eaters. That was a very good thing, because she just knew the Ministry would be giving them a hard time about this.

"I don't think it You-Know-Who I mean the guy would have shown his face just to send mass panic around the world." A seventh Year Gryffindor said.

"Really the way I see it, if it is Voldemort he has an advantage staying hidden." She told them making them look to her for an explanation. "Well if he is alive and in hiding then people don't put their guard up enough even the Ministry wont have their guard at a high since they think it's only Death Eaters. Then when he knows they aren't suspecting anything BAM he will strike and causes mass panic." She told them making them think.

"She's right I mean that is a good plan for a Dark Lord.

"Well sometimes you have to think like them to survive in battle." She said smiling grimly. "Sometimes it's the only way to save your ass in battle." She whispered then stood and left the Great Hall.

Arriving in an empty class room she sat down with a sigh. Her trip to England was supposed to be filled with fun and Quidditch not battles and sorrow.

"A lemon drop for your thoughts." the Headmaster asked, making her look up.

"No thank you Headmaster." she said smiling.

"Very well then my dear strait to the point, what is bothering you?" he asked.

"Why do things always happen when I come to England, the last time I was hear the Death Eaters attacked at the Gold medal game then here at Hogwarts." She whispered. "My stay here was only supposed to be for fun and Quidditch, not battle and sorrow." She told him making him sigh.

"I had my suspicious that you were the Goddess class Witch." He said taking a sit and making her smile.

"Yeah that would be me." She whispered.

"Michiru, no matter how life goes their will always be conflicts." He told her. "It's just different when you aren't in the conflict and when you are." he told her.

"In my case I am part of the conflict because I am one of the protectors of Hogwarts. She said sarcastically and making him laugh.

"Yes indeed it does seem to be the case my dear but I will tell you a little secret." He said making her look at him. "I wouldn't have any other person protecting this castle, you Miss Michiru Potter are a very formidable fighter." He said.

"Well Sirius and Callisto can take the blame for that one, Sirius taught me Auror stuff." she said rolling her eyes.

"I may not like that you have to fight Michiru but I will support you if you do." He said making her smile.

"Thank you." she whispered hugging him.

The Headmaster was in slight shock for a few minutes but then return to hug with a smile.

"You are most welcomed my dear. Most welcomed." He whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Michiru Potter sat at Gryffindor table her eyes staring at the book in front of her. Still she did not see the words written down. Her mind was somewhere else thinking about the resent attacks. Suddenly Hedwig arrived with the Daily Prophet and she took it with a smile.

_Third attack on Muggle town!_

_By _

_Maria Internela_

_Last night a third attack took place but this one on a muggle town. Aurors were to late it arriving and multiple people where killed. Some were found alive and even a new witch was found alive…_

Slamming the paper down she was about to leave when the Headmaster stopped.

"I understand this must be getting to you Michiru but please we need to keep our minds in check for others." He said smiling softly.

"I know Headmaster it's just, how could they attack a defenceless village?" he asked him looking at him sadly.

"Only cowards attack the defenceless." He answered her making her sigh. "Mind walking with on old man?" he asked making her smile.

"You might be old Headmaster but I know that you are quite young at heart." She said making him chuckle.

"Why thank you my dear." He answered her.

Grabbing her book, Michiru fallowed him out of the hall. As they walked through Hogwarts, they finally arrived at the disserted courtyard. When they both sat down at the fountain Michiru looked up at the sky above.

"Michiru I would like it if you and Mister Wood attended a meeting at my office tonight at ten." He said looking at her.

She looked at him slightly surprised by the invitation but nodded her head in acceptance.

…

"Why would the Headmaster want us to attend a meeting at in his office?" Oliver asked as he paced the lengths of the room.

Michiur, who was sitting on his bed wearing a knee length skirt and a light pink of the shoulder blouse, watched him and rolled her eyes as he muttered to himself. Crossing her legs, she finally answered him.

"Oliver it is the Headmaster, he is a great mystery man." She said. "Let us amuse him and see what he wants." She said standing and walking over to him. She kissed him on the lips and cuddled to his chest. "Plus maybe we will find something out at this meeting." She said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right." He sighed wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. "Do you think we have enough time to have al little fun?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows and making Michiru giggle.

"We have two hours?" she answered, laughing as he picked her up and brought her to the bathroom.

…

An hour and fifty minutes latter, they were both walking hurriedly towards the Headmaster's office. Oliver was trying to button his shirt while Michiru straitened her skirt. When they arrived at the gargoyle, they said the password and went up. Looking at each other's appearance, they found themselves acceptable and knocked. After a few minutes, the door was opened and they walked in to find the office packed with adults. Michiru say Sirius and Callisto sitting not far from the Headmaster with two other seats beside them, one being beside the Headmaster.

"Albus what are they doing here?" Molly Weasley asked looking mostly at her worried.

"Well Molly, they are here because I asked them to be here." He said making them all wonder. "Mister Wood please take the seat beside Professor Potter and Michiru please take the seat beside your godfather." He said smiling.

Nodding they each went to their sits and sat down. Michiru looked around and found that she recognized only a few. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Flitwick and Sprout were all there along with a few others.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." The Headmaster said smiling. "Most of you must have plenty of questions as to why you are here and most of you are probably wondering why others are here. "Anybody wish to go first?" he asked.

"Headmaster, I do not wish to question you but why is a child here." A person asked yet Michiru did not recognize her.

"I agree Headmaster, Michiru dear should not be hear." Molly Weasley said making Michiru bristle.

"Excuse me but who was in Hogsmead during the attack of the Death Eaters?" She snapped making Sirius and Callisto grin.

"You weren't there!" shouted Snape making her glare at him.

"Really well I find it very weird as I remember being their fighting of Death Eaters while you were here." She snapped.

"Michiru was in Hogsmead during the attack." The Headmaster finally said, stopping the up coming argument. "Can you please show them Michiru?" he asked.

Michiru nodded then stood, she went to a free space and then concentrated. Suddenly wings surrounded her and she was in her Goddess class rob making everybody gasp.

"As you see Michiru, is a very skilled fighter and a Goddess class witch." The Headmaster said smiling at the young teenager.

"But how can it be!" shouted Molly Weasley. "She is but a child!" she cried frustrated.

"Well you see Mrs. Weasley; I don't see why it is any of your concern as she is not your child but my goddaughter and in my custody." Sirius snapped making Mrs. Weasley glare at him.

"Only because you kidnapped her and turned her into a girl!" she shouted making Michiru glare.

"Mrs. Weasley will you kindly not speak of my godfather like that, he did not turn me into a girl and he only wished what was best for me." She hissed making the woman pale and sat down.

"Michiru dear…" she tried but Michiru stopped her.

"No Mrs. Weasley, I am not your dear, and my life really isn't any of your concern." She said turning back to normal and taking her seat.

"Well now that that is out of the way any other subjects to discus?" the Headmaster asked.

"Is she able to fight?" another person said.

"She killed a basilisk in her second year and fought during the Olympics and the Hogsmead attack, she is a great fighter on top of that, and Sirius and Callisto both taught her." the Headmaster answered.

"What did they teach her?" another person asked.

"Auror stuff." Sirius answered glaring at the person who spoke up.

"But she is a child!" cried a woman.

"I thought we were already through this I may be young, but no child ever fought in battles I do or a basilisk!" she shouted glaring at who ever was about to speak up.

"Well then let us begin this meeting." The Headmaster said smiling at Michiru who smiled back. "Now first thing I need to ask of all of you is to let Fawkes test you." he said nodding to the phoenix.

The Phoenix flew over and started to test everybody when it arrived at Michiru it talked her right into the chest as if giving her a hug. Michiru laughed at the birds actions and hugged back. Everybody watched this strange phoenix behaviour but nobody spoke when the bird let go and rested on her knee.

"Well then now that that is over we must speak about the resent attacks." The Headmaster said.

…

When the meeting was over Michiru was totally relaxed thanks to the Phoenix and Oliver actually had to pull her up and keep a hold of her waist so that she would not fall. As everybody left the Headmaster asked for them to stay behind. Finally, when it was only them the Headmaster gave the smiling teenage girl a smile.

"Michiru I am quite proud at how you handled everybody, even when they doubted you, you staid strong." He said smiling.

"No trouble Headmaster after all I was slightly expecting that when you announced that it was an Order meting." She said smiling.

"Indeed, many people believe that people in school should not fight, I am one of those believer buts I know that you would never stand out of a fight." He said making her smile.

"You are very right Headmaster." she said.

"Well my dear with the soothing Fawkes gave you I suppose you must be extremely relaxed so I will bid you goodnight." He said smiling.

Soon they both left the Headmasters office and made their way towards Oliver's chambers. There they both fell onto their bed and fell asleep.

…

In a dark dingy dungeon, a group of people were all gathered. Each person wore black robs and skull like masks. On a throne sat a man that looked nothing like a human being, no this man had no nose, red eyes and no hair but slightly transparent skin. This man was known as Lord Voldemort and the people bowing in front of him were known as Death Eaters.

"Lucius come here!" Voldemort hissed his voice not far from that of a snake.

A man stood and walked over falling to his knees as he arrived at his master's side.

"My lord." He whispered kissing the hem of his robs.

"Your attack on the muggle town failed." The man hissed making the man pale. "You let multiple people live along with a muggle born witch!" he shouted then aimed a wand at him and said, "Crucio!" making the man scream in pain as the spell hit him. When he stopped, he kicked the man. "Do not fail me again Lucius." He hissed.

…

Oliver was woken by his girlfriends' screams, when he turned to see her, he found her trashing around. Eyes widening in horror he tried to wake her up and when he could not he went to the fireplace and called Madam Pomfrey. The Healer soon arrived but just as Michiru woke up, shooting up in bed panting. He hurried over along with the woman and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed as he rocked her.

"What is it love? What happened?" he asked in a soft whispered.

"Voldemort…" she sobbed making Oliver and Pomfrey tense. "I…I saw him…" she sobbed making him pale and tightened his grip on her.

"We need to speak to the Headmaster." he said but suddenly the door opened and the Headmaster walked in making Oliver sighed a sigh of relief.

The Headmaster raced over and in one swift movement sat beside the pale couple. Michiru was still crying into Oliver's chest but Oliver did not let go of her.

"What happened?" he asked worried for the young girl.

"I was woken up by her screams and turned to see her trashing around. When Madam Pomfrey arrived she woke up and all she said was that she saw You-Know-Who." He whispered.

"Oh my." He whispered.

…

Sirius arrived at Oliver's room to see his goddaughter laying on the bed asleep while Madam Pomfrey was looking down at her with a soft look. When she heard him, she looked up and nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She has the effect of the Crucio spell." She said softly. "I gave her some potions to rest and relive the pain but it was quite strong." She said.

"How on earth did she get hit with that spell?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered him making him sigh.

"Thank you Poppy for helping her." he said sitting beside his goddaughter and taking her hand. "I just wish I knew how to protect her." he said. "I mean her mind shields are extremely strong and her powers as a Goddess class makes them almost unbreakable." He said.

"Well something broke through it and I don't know what it was." Madam Pomfrey said shaking her head. "Has this ever happened?" she asked him. "No, not that I know of and she tells me everything." He answered.

"We will find the reason for this Mr. Black do not worry. I have one of my closest friends and a very good healer working on Miss. Potter's strand case." She said.

"Please do keep me in the loop Madam." He said.

"I will do so Mr. Black now why don't we let her rest, she needs it after that offal night." The woman said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Days after the 'attack' on her mind Michiru was doing better. She and the Headmaster had disguise what they thought it had been and they came to the conclusion that the scar Voldemort had given her when she was a year old was responsible and actually forming a connection with him. Hopefully they would be able to sever the connection soon but until then it was all too possible that she could get another mental view of what the sociopath of a Dark Lord was doing.

Right now the Canadian Quidditch team was on the Quidditch field training. Their first match was tomorrow and it was against Hogwarts. Michiru watched her team fly around while thinking about the match coming up. Hogwarts had combined there Quidditch teams into one powerful one. The Beaters were Fred and George, the Seeker was none other then Draco Malfoy, the chasers all came from Hufflupuff and the keeper was a Ravenclaw.

Finally she called them all in. They had been training for the past two hours and they all looked dirty and tired.

"Alright everybody I want you all to rest tonight. We need to be ready for tomorrow's match. We are facing Hogwarts and they are no pushovers. We aren't either though so lets give them all we've got!" She cheered making them cheer. "Now off to the locker rooms with you lot, you all stink!"

That statement made them all laugh and soon they were separated in the dressing rooms. In the shower Michiru thought about everything that was happening. Voldemort seemed to have grown more powerful now that he had a body, which she knew now because of that stupid vision. She needed to find a way to not only stop the connection but kill Voldemort as well. First things first though get the Dark creep out of her mind and she already had an idea as to how.

Swiftly she washed up and then dried off. After that she got dressed in white sweat pants that lay low on her hips with a blue t-shirt. After that she ran off towards the castle.

Arriving at her aunts classroom she climbed the stairs to her office. Walking in she was met with a really messy office with all sorts of things all over the place.

"Aunty Callisto?" She asked as she looked around her aunts office. A sudden thump was heard and she turned to see her aunt haft asleep yet sitting up on the ground. The sight made her giggle slightly and the woman scowl.

"What can I do for you kiddo?" She asked.

"I need to go to Gringotts. I have an idea for my scar but I must speak with them first." She said.

"Alright and Sirius can bring you. When would you want to go?" She asked.

"After tomorrow because tomorrow is my quidditch match against Hogwarts." She answered brightly.

"Got it well out with you and let me go back to my nap." She ordered making her laugh and run out the office.

With a bright smile she swiftly started to search for Oliver and finally found him in his room relaxing. Gently she went over to his chair and sat on his lap making him open his eyes and look down at her. He smiled charmingly before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"How was practice?" He asked slowly.

"It was fun and gave me time to think. I'm going to Diagon Alley after tomorrow. I have a few questions for the Goblins. Hopefully they will be able to help me. If not its back to the drawing board for me." She told him making him frown.

"What do you need to ask them?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see." She said before resting her head against his chest and relaxing.

"You are so mysterious." He whispered making her hum in agreement.

Smiling softly he lay his head back and went back to relaxing this time with Michiru on his lap and his arms around her waist.

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first ever Quidditch tournament between schools! Today is Hogwarts vs. the Canadiens! The captain of the Canadians is none other then the one the only Michiru Potter! An old student of Hogwarts. For Gryffindor it's Sidney Degmor a young Hufflepuff seventh year who play as a Chaser! Now ladies and gentlmen lets see who wins the first match of the year!" Shouted the annoncer making everybody cheer.

It was a very exciting day for everybody today. Almost all the Quidditch players had been nervous with the exception of Michiru who, since she had played in the Olympics was almost never nervous for School matches. Still inside she was a little worried about her team.

Soon the game was on and Michiru flew high into the sky along with Draco Malfoy who glared at her. Ignoring him she started to look for the snitch. She had all her faith in her team and knew they could win. She heard a shout and saw that her team had scored a goal making her smile. Swiftly she started to fly around at top speed tricking Malfoy into thinking that she had seen the snitch. As expected he fallowed right after her. She did this for a good hour and soon her team was up 150 points to 10. She was extremely pleased with her Keeper for keeping all the great shouts out of the goals. Finally though she really did see a flash of gold and recognized it as the Golden Snitch. At top speed she flew towards it, chasing it.

"You're going to fool me for a second time Potter!" Malfoy shouted making her smirk.

"Fine!" She shouted back but continued after it. Finally she caught it with a front spin and stopped just inchest from the Head of Gryffindor who gaped at her like a fish. "Sorry about that Professor." She said with a smile before thrusting her hand into the air and showing the Golden Snitch to the world.

Cheers rang through the stadium even though Hogwarts lost most people understand the importance of a good game. Flying over to Malfoy she extended a hand to him and smiled.

"Good game." She said making him snort.

"Whatever." He said but shook her hand anyway.

Suddenly she was tackled by her team and they landed on the ground.

"Oh my god that was amazing! Who would have ever thought we could beet Hogwarts in a match!" Star cheered as she hugged her making her laugh.

"I knew we could do it!" She told her making Star laugh but suddenly she shrieked as her team through her into the air and caught her.

That night their dorm was buzzing with the sound of party and celebration. The first match one and it was against Hogwarts. Everybody was so happy that they stayed up almost all night even Sirius and Callisto were at the party. Finally though they went to bed at around four in the morning. Everybody tired, slightly tipsy but very happy.

…...

**Ok people I know its been a while but I was finally able to write a chapter. The updates our going to be slow and far in-between but hopefully I will update more often. Hope you all liked it and yes I know it isn't much but enlist its a chapter updated. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The sun rose over the horizon as Michiru woke from her slumber. Like every other morning, Oliver's arms were around her waist and she was cuddled to her pillow. After a few minutes of laying there she skillfully got away from the arms of her lover before making her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower she got dressed in a pair of black capri dress pants that had slits on the side going to her knee. They were also wide leg. With that she put a pair of grey suede boots with a large pleat at the top. Finally she put a grey off the shoulder sweater on and finished with a black shocker that had a crescent moon dangling from it. Finished she grabbed her wand before writing a small letter and placing it on the table. Then she left.

Walking to the Entrance Hall she found Sirius waiting for her. He gave her a smile then they left. In minutes they left the Hogwarts wards and disappeared. They reappeared at Diagon Alley and made there way towards the beautiful white building known as Gringotts. Entering the building they went to a teller and waited in line. Many people were looking at them curiously. Probably because it was Sirius Black and a witch they all recognized as Michiru Potter of the Olympics.

Finally they were greeted by the Goblins.

"Good day sir. I have heard that you have the best Curse Breakers." She stated making the Goblin blink.

"Yes we do."

"Then I would like to ask your assistance. You see this scar was caused by a curse, the Killing curse to be exact. I was wondering if you would be at all able to help me in this aspect." She revealed making Sirius' eyes widen in shock along with the Goblins.

"Name please?"

"Michiru Potter." She answered.

"Please fallow me." The Goblin said before putting a closed sigh and leading her away.

Sirius fallowed behind her as they were lead into a room. There she was asked to sit down as somebody would be with her in a few moments. Then the goblin left.

Minutes latter an older goblin entered the room and approached her.

"Michiru Potter it is an honor to meet you. My name is Berlos I am one of the most experienced Curse Breakers here. I was told you wished to find a few things out about the scar on your forehead caused by the Killing Curse." He said.

"Yes sir you see as of late I just found out that the caster, Voldemort, can attack my mind." She revealed making the Goblin pale and his eyes to harden.

"Then let us get to work." He whispered.

Two hours latter Berlos was sitting on a chair and shaking his head while Sirius was holding the prone form of his goddaughter in his arms.

"What is wrong with my goddaughter?" Sirius asked making the Goblin sigh.

"I'm afraid it's worth then I thought Mister Black. You see the scar your goddaughter has on her forehead contains a piece of a soul, which was placed there by means of the foulest magic in the world. That piece of soul is known as a Horcrux. A Horcrux is a receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a part of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality. As long as that piece of soul is alive then the wizard would be immortal. I suspect that this was accident as a wizard would never place his soul in another body for fear that they might die." The Goblin revealed and with each word he said Sirius went from pale to green.

"How can we destroy the piece of soul?" he asked.

"It is extremely hard to destroy and normally it would be to kill the person or destroy the thing but there is a way to extract the soul fragment from Miss Potter and place it into another object so that we may destroy it." The Goblin revealed. "Still they cannot be destroyed by conventional means such as smashing, breaking or burning. To be destroyed, a Horcux must suffer severe damage that cannot be repaired by magical means. The only known way to do that is Basilisk venom." The man declared.

"I know where to get some." Came a weak voice that made both men jump and look at Michiru who's eyes were opened slightly.

"How do you feel Miss Potter?" the Goblin asked.

"I feel as though a buss ran me over but still I hear what you explained. I know where we can find Basilisk venom. How long does a Basilisk's body take to decompose?" She asked while sitting up.

"Depending on age. A Basilisk body will not decompose if they are over a thousand years old." The Goblin answered.

"Well this one was two thousand years old when I killed it in my second year. Will the venom still be good?" She asked.

"One thing about Basilisk venom is that even if the Basilisk is dead the venom will not die or loose its properties. It will actually intensify like scotch." He answered.

"Then the venom of the Basilisk will still be there as I'm the only one who can get into it." She revealed making the Goblin's eyes widen.

"Where is the body?" The Goblin asked.

"At Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets." She revealed making the Goblin's eyes widen.

"If I summon enough House elves can you show them were to go so that they may bring the carcass here. The body will be yours as you had killed it." The Goblin revealed.

"Sure I can do that." Michiru agreed.

A few minutes latter Berlos lead Sirius and Michiru to a room that was empty but as big as the Great Hall. Suddenly with multiple pops the room was filled by the body of a thousand year old Basilisk.

"Bloody hell." Sirius whispered while looking at the giant sake before them.

"I had never imagined this to be the size of it and you killed in when you were twelve?" The Goblin asked.

"Yeah but still it looked even bigger when I was twelve." She whispered while approaching the snake.

Sirius went to stop her but she went on until she arrived at its head. There she found one of its many sharp fangs missing. She continued to look and found the eyes of the Basilisk just as bloody as before along with a large gash in the middle of its head, where she had pierced it with Gryffindor's sword.

"This is where I killed it." She whispered while Sirius came towards her.

"Sir's we found this fang on the ground." One house elf exclaimed as he gave the fang to the Goblin making him frown.

"Miss Potter could you explain this?" He asked.

"Oh, that's the fang that pierced my arm when I killed it." She revealed making the Goblin's eyes widen in shock.

"You…how did you survive?" He asked.

"Oh the tears of a phoenix healed my wound." She revealed making the Goblin frown.

"I see well now that this is here let us get to work on that soul fragment. Please fallow me." He said while leading Michiru out of the room and into another.

"Please lay down on the ground. This will be painful and I must contact others to help me." The Goblin whispered and with a nod she did as told.

…

Sirius arrived back at Hogwarts tired and worried. It was now dark outside as they had spent the entire day at Gringotts. On his back was his goddaughter who was asleep. It had taken hours to extract the soul fragment from her scar and put it into another object. Still it had been worth it. Michiru was free of the torture Voldemort would have put her through if she would have kept that soul fragment. Entering Hogwarts he made his way to Olivers room where the Portrait swung open and he walked in. The room was empty since it was super time and so Sirius placed Michiru onto the bed before changing her with a wave of his wand. After that he covered her in blankets and sat down.

Minutes latter Oliver arrived in the room and when he noticed Michiru asleep on the bed raced over and fell to her side.

"What happened?" He asked while turning to Sirius.

"She had a soul fragment in her scar. The Goblins extracted it. She will have no more mind attacks by Voldemort." He answered making Oliver blink in confusion. "Trust me Oliver it's a good thing just exhausting and was painful." Sirius whispered before standing. "I trust you will look after her. The Goblins say that she should wake up tomorrow."

And with that said Sirius left the room leaving Oliver with his sleeping girlfriend. Slowly Sirius went to his own room and found a worried Callisto waiting for him.

"What happened? Why did you guys return so late?" She asked worried.

"It's a long story, did Dumbledore ask where we were?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but as she isn't his student I told him to bugger of. So what happened and why do you look so tired?" Callisto asked as she helped him into a chair.

"It's a long story but to shorten everything. Michiru was an in-intentional Horcrux and had a piece of Voldemorts soul imbedded into her scar. The Goblins were able to get rid of it and now she won't have anymore mind attacks." Sirius answered while closing his eyes and bracing himself for an explosion and an explosion came.

"What the hell do you mean my niece had a piece of that fucker's soul in her body?" Callisto screamed, her temper rising to the surface as fast as molten lava exploding from a volcano.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What the hell do you mean my niece had a piece of that fucker's soul in her body?" Callisto screamed, her temper rising to the surface as fast as molten lava exploding from a volcano.

Sirius gave a wince at the scream. It was never a good idea to anger Callisto Potter, he James and Remus had learned that long ago.

"Well we don't know exactly how it happened but we believe it happened the night Voldemort tried to kill Michiru." He explained, well as best as he could. "Can we talk about this in the morning. I'm tired."

"Yeah, we can let's go get you into bed." Callisto agreed, remembering just how tired Sirius looked.

She gently helped him up before getting him out of his jeans and shirt. She then helped him into bed. The moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep and Callisto gave a soft laugh. Shaking her head she got herself ready then climbed in and cuddled to him. Within minutes she had fallowed him into the land of dreams.

When morning came Sirius woke up and looked up at the ceiling above. Last night had been hectic with all that soul stuff. Turning his attention from the ceiling to the woman in his arms he let a smile grace his lips.

After about ten minutes of just laying there he gently got up and made sure that Callisto had not awoken before going to their bathroom and taking a shower. From there he dressed in casual slacks and a casual dress shirt before putting a note on the table and leaving the room. He needed to check on his goddaughter.

Walking through the halls Sirius passed many portraits who watched him with curious eyes. Finally he arrived at Oliver's rooms and gave a nod to the portrait before saying the password and walking in.

Walking in Sirius found Oliver awake and sitting on the edge of the bed beside Michriu who was still asleep and cuddled to what Sirius assumed was Oliver's pillow. She looked very peaceful sleeping there and Sirius had to smile.

"How did she sleep last night Oliver?" He asked while walking over.

His question also caused Oliver to jump as he had not realized that Sirius had been there.

"She slept well I think. I mean she didn't wake up, she didn't seem in pain whenever I did." he answered causing him to smile.

"Good, how are you?" Sirius asked while sitting down.

"I've been better. Worried for her." Oliver revealed causing Sirius to grin. Yap this boy was a keeper.

"She's going to be fine Oliver. You'll see with no soul fragment in her scar now I'm sure she'll be better then ever." Sirius stated causing the Quidditch player to smile.

"I just need to see it with my own eyes." He whispered and Sirius gave a nod before patting his shoulder.

"Well I'll leave you to guarding her. Oh and Oliver I don't think I ever said this but, you're good for her and I think you're one of the only boy's I will let date Michiru. She's like a daughter to me." Sirius stated before standing.

He looked over at Michiriu before bending over and kissing her forehead. With a smile he left the room for his own. Callisto would probably be waking up soon if she wasn't up already.

He walked the same path he had taken to get to Oliver's room and just like before the portraits watched him curiously. Finally he arrived at his and Callisto's rooms. He gave the password and walked in to find Callisto just walking out of the bathroom.

"How is she doing?" Callisto asked as she walking over to him.

"Still sleeping but Oliver says she slept well last night. She looked peaceful this morning anyway." He answered while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's good, when does she wake up?" She asked.

"Some time today." Sirius answered.

"Good because I'm sure her friends would be worried if she didn't show up today." Callisto whispered before kissing him.

After a second she pulled back before giving him a grin and going to her dresser. There she brushed her hair and dried it with a drying spell before turning to Sirius who was giving her a pout.

"Don't give me that look Sirius Black, I just had a shower, I don't need to get dirty all over again. Now lets go get something to eat. You must be famished." Callisto stated causing Sirius to blush as his stomach grumbled. "Told you so."

"Ha, ha." Sirius grunted.

...

Sirius had left about ten minutes ago and so that left Oliver to worry all over again. He couldn't help it. Michiru meant the world to him even if they had only met that summer.

Running his a hand through his hair and shook his head before deciding to take a shower. He needed to distract his mind.

Going he turned the water on before getting undressed and stepping in. Once in he started to wash yet his mind continued to go to Michiru. What if she woke up and he was't there? What if something bad happened?

"Fuck even when I'm trying to distract myself it doesn't work." he muttered before swiftly rinsing the shampoo from his hair and body wash from his skin. He then got out and dried off before hurrying into the room. He let a sigh leave his lips when he Michriu still asleep and went to his dresser.

While he was looking for clothes Michiru's face turned from relaxed to the sighs of waking up. Her eyes scrunched up a bit before relaxing and then opening. She blinked a few times before her eyes settled on the naked ass of her boyfriend. She frowned when she started to remember yesterday then let a smile form on her lips. He head wouldn't be attacked anymore because of that god forsaken scar on her forehead.

Slowly she pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. Oliver didn't seem to noticed that she was awake and she wondered for how long she had been out.

"Um you don't have to cover yourself up you now." She whispered, her voice causing Oliver to jump and spin around.

"You're awake!" He cried before hurriedly putting a pair of boxers on and racing over.

Before she knew it he was kissing her and she smiled before kissing back. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers and she let a smile play on her lips.

"How long have I been out?" She asked curiously.

"You were brought back by Sirius last night. How do you feel?" he whispered.

"Much better then yesterday, did Sirius explain?" She asked.

"In a sense. He said you had a soul fragment in your scar." He stated causing her to shake her head.

"Yes, I have no had a soul fragment in my scar but it's gone now. The piece of soul belonged to Voldemort, that's why he was able to hurt me from my scar. It formed a sort of connection between us." She explained.

"Merlin Michi I...that's horrible. I'm so glad it's gone." Oliver whispered before kissing her again.

"I am to but eh I'm hungry." She whispered causing him to laugh.

"Alright let's get dressed and go to the Great Hall for something to eat. It's lunch time so we should be able to get some food." He stated and she gave a nod before going and taking a short shower. She returned, hair dry and wearing a towel.

She gave him a wink before grabbing a off the shoulder white tunic with black gothic printed words on it. She then fallowed with a pair of black high heel boots and pulled her purple hair into a ponytail. She finished off with a black shocker around her neck. When she turned she found Oliver standing in a pair of black slacks with a blue dress shirt. She gave him a smile which he returned before they left for the Great Hall.

Leaving their rooms they walked through the hallway some portraits whispered about them. How they were such a beautiful couple, or how girls shouldn't be sporting such hair-colors. There was even the what horrible clothes she is wearing, not at all appropriate for a young girl. Still all they did was add amusement to the day.

Finally they arrived at the Hall and went in. The moment her Star spotted her she raced over and hugged her.

"Oh my god, I was so worried. You didn't return for dinner last night. I'm so glade to see you." Star babbled causing Michiru to smile softly. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you all when we sit down." She answered before leading the way to the Gryffindor table.

Once they sat down Michiru fell into the tale of what had happened to her and Sirius the day before. To say her friends were happy was a total lie. Star had burst into tears which caused Ron to pale and move away. Michiru could tell he wasn't good with crying girls.

**Sorry about the long wait. I think I said it before. It's not going to be updated every week because sometimes I can't get going. But I promise I won't abandon it. Anyway it's not much just reactions. **


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 _

_Michiru let a sigh leave her lips as she paced back and fourth in the changing rooms. Today was another Quidditch match. It was five series Quidditch tournament. Whoever won the most won that part of the tournament. Looking up at the clock she took a deep breath before turning to her team. _

"_You guys ready?" She asked. _

"_Yes Captain!" They all cheered causing Michiru to smile. _

"_Then let's get in line." _

_Going they stood in two lines and mounted their brooms. Michiru closed her eyes and then the moment the doors opened them and kicked off. Flying through the air Michiru let a blissful smile form on her lips before taking her position in front of the Hufflepuff Captain for Hogwarts. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is the second match of the Quidditch part of the tournament. As you all know this part of the tournament has five matches, whoever wins the most, win the cup. The Canadians one the first match now let us see if Hogwarts wins this one." The announced said just as Madam Hooch walked towards the trunk on the ground. _

"_I want a clean match!" She shouted before kicking the trunk, causing the lid to fly open and for the Bludgers to launch in the hair fallowed by the Snitch. Madam Hooch took the Quaffle and with one fluid movement through it into the air. _

"_And the match is on!"_

_Michiru shout up, she would need to have a good view of the entire pitch and the best place to view it would be up high. _

_Hovering up Michiru let her eyes roam the field. Things seemed to be going very well, her players were putting up a really good fight against Hogwarts. _

"_And the Canadians score another goal! It's thirty to zero people!" _

"_Can't see the snitch can you Potter!" Came a shout and she turned to see Malfoy hovering not far from her. _

"_You can't either or you wouldn't have asked." She retorted before concentrating on her search. _

_She wanted that a fast beat would be good up to date only two minutes had passed in the game. If she remembered correctly the shortest match was five minutes. Still she would not hurry because if she did ht was a god possibility she would miss the snitch. _

_After a few seconds of searching the field a flash of gold caught her attention as it zoomed around. With a smirk she bent low over her broom and flew forward into a dive. She vaguely noticed Malfoy fallowing but she didn't care. The boy was to much of a coward to fallow her just till the end. He would pull up before she did. For a good minute she raced after the snitch until finally it went into a second dive and she fallowed suit along with Malfoy. She could see the ground getting closer and closer. She could hear the announcer's voice ringing through her ears along with the crowds but she didn't get for any of that. She was just above the ground arm extended when finally she pulled up and shoot up high. Malfoy flew towards her a smirk on his face. _

"_Didn't catch it did you Scare face." He hissed yet she shot him a smirk and raised her hand showing the snitch held there. _

"_You're a real coward Malfoy, Seekers shouldn't be like you." She stated before Madam Hooch blew her whistle and she shout out into a victory lap with her team. _

"_The Canadians win another game!" _

_Landing from their victory lap the Canadian team went into their locker room laughing and singing their victory song. The entire team was exited about their second victory. _

"_Alright everybody in the shower now! I don't want to smell you guys all day!" Michiru joked causing many to laugh. "And don't forget what Callisto and Sirius promised us if we won. A full night in the Magical dance alley of London, free of charge." That of course got an set of cheers from the team and they all hurried to their separate showers. _

_Getting undressed Michiru sighed blissfully as the hot water touched her skin and soothed her acing muscles. Taking her shampoo she started to lather her hair before rinsing it out. She did the same with her body and once that was done she just stood there absorbing the feeling of the water. With a regretful sigh she left the stall and took her large fluffy white towel and wrapped it around herself before walking over to a bench. She made sure to dry of completely before smothering some body lotion on and then getting dressed. She put a pair of black fishnet stocking on fallowed by a pair of black slightly ripped shorts and a pair of high heel knee high boots. With that she wore a raiser back purple top. Finally she finished her outfit by putting some make up on and doing her hair up into a messy yet fashionable hairstyle. Done she turned to see that Star was now dressed in a shimmering silver dress and a pair of gold high heel sandals. Her hair was in a twist with some strands falling out here and there and a light coating of make up on her face. _

"_Ready?" She asked. _

"_Is Oliver coming?" Star asked causing Michiru to grin. _

"_You think he will let me go to a club without him?" She asked causing her friend to laugh softly. _

_When the two girls left the showers they were met by the boys of the main team. They were dressed in either black dress pants or black jeans with dress shirt. Damien wore a blue dress shirt, Christopher wore a green one and Tristan wore a dark burgundy red. _

"_Holly shit you girls look amazing." Damien whispered causing both girls to grin. _

"_No hitting on Michi, Oliver will kill you." Star said causing the three boy's to gulp and both girl to laugh. _

"_Alright ready, Sirius said he would be outside the dressing room to lead us to the Alley." Michiru said before opening the door and walking out. _

_Just as she had said Sirius was standing there but so was Oliver, he wore a pair of black jeans with a Silver dress shirt showing off his muscled chest. _

"_Damn." He whispered causing her to smile as she approached him and gave him a kiss on the lips. _

"_You look handsome." She whispered. _

"_You look like…like breath taking." He answered causing her to flash him a brilliant smile. _

"_Alright you guys ready. Dumbledore doesn't know we are doing this, he actually doesn't really have the right to stop us anyway." Sirius said and with nods the group of students and one professional Quidditch player fallowed Sirius until they were off the grounds. _

_They were told to take hold of the portkey before they disappeared with a tug at their navels. When they landed the group found themselves in an alley filled with all sorts of people. Looking around they were shocked at their surroundings. There was no sun and so it showed off all the different lights from the buildings and other things. _

"_Alright you guys this is the deal, Callisto and I booked you guys one large room. It has enough beds with only one person having to chair and I'm sure we all know who that is. Callisto will be here to pick you guys up at four in the afternoon. That gives you enough time to party to your hearts contents and recuperate. Michiru knows how to reach us if there is any trouble so have fun." Sirius said before disappearing. _

_They were left alone for a few minutes until finally the silence was broken by Tristan's stomach grumbling. They looked at each other with a nod off agreement they all decided to get food. Checking into their hotel they went to the restaurant and ordered some food. For a good two hours they conversed about the game and about how they could improve. _

"_I think we should let the second team play the next match." Michiru said causing the group to fall silent. _

"_Are you sure?" Tristan asked before taking a bight from his stack. _

"_Well we can mix both teams but I don't want the second team to feel left out of this tournament. They are good and I'm sure they will be able to hold their own against Hogwarts. I also want Audrey to play so that she could show this school just how good she is." She answered and the team gave nods of agreement. _

"_Okay so we can mix the teams up for the next match, through them for a loop and if one of them gets hurt then we can switch him or her with another person. We all can play together you made sure of that by making us practice with each person." Christopher said. _

"_If Audrey is playing that means you wont be. Do you think Hogwarts will be insulted by that?" Sky asked. _

"_It doesn't matter if they are or aren't I personally taught Audrey everything I know. She is a brilliant Seeker, much better then Draco Malfoy. She has the drive and the courage to do things he doesn't. I'm only worried about the rest of the Hogwarts team. The Weasley's and Audrey may be related but they are still enemies on the Quidditch field. I want my beaters to protect her from anything thrown her way or any attacked against her from other members." Michiru said and Oliver gave a nod. _

"_It makes perfect sense what you are doing Michi. Your second team needs practice especially if what your teachers say about you is true she might be taking you place faster then she might think." Oliver said causing Michiru to blush. _

"_I suppose, but I believe in her. She will make a brilliant Seeker." Michiru said determined to prove those words right. _

"_Alright then, we can talk about strategies later for now let's finish eating and go out to party!" Damien said and with laughs and cries of agreement the group ate the rest of their dinner before leaving. _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The night had been a blissful one, not one of them had sleep at all, well until they arrived back at the hotel at 10 in the morning or better yet afternoon. That left them four hours to sleep, one hour to shower and get dressed and the rest to have fun. In their hotel room one sofa was being occupied by one Tristan Storm, the second sofa was being occupied by one Christopher Morris. The single beds in the room were being occupied by Star Clearbell, Damien Bell, Santiago Toll and Tandiago Toll while the only queen size bed in the room was being occupied by Michiru Potter and Oliver Wood. The room was dark and each person was sound asleep until an alarm went off. Softly they almost all groaned. The only one yet to awake was Michiru. Oliver swiftly turned the alarm off before pushing himself up. The others did the same while rubbing their eyes to get rid of the sleep. Gently Oliver shook Michiru's shoulder causing her to groan.

"NO...no need more sleep." She murmured causing the others to laugh.

"Come on love, time to wake up." Oliver whispered and finally Michiru did wake up although she did not look at all happy about it.

"I hate you." She muttered before stumbling out of the room and into the bathroom.

She let Star come with her since neither minding sharing a shower and it was big enough to fit at least five people. Swiftly they pealed off their old dance clothes and stepped into the spray of water that had magically turned on.

"I love multiple shower heads." Star breathed causing Michiru to chuckle softly.

"So do I, it feels so refreshing and massages your body." She muttered before finally starting to wash her body. She finished with her hair and after a few more minutes of just standing under the spray stepped out with Star not far behind. Swiftly they pulled towels around their bodies and dried off before going over to the sink and brushing their teeth. After that they went left the bathroom where Oliver swiftly took it causing the others to protest.

"First one in gets it." Oliver shouted from the other side of the door causing the two girls to giggle softly.

Going over to the fake wall they grabbed their clothes and started to get dressed. Michiru decided to get dressed in a white silk baby doll dress with a v neck, and rouched medium length sleeves. The dress had an empire waist and the skirt of the dress fell loosely away in two tiers. To go with that she put a pair of sexy cage sandals done in white suede with criss crossing straps and gold grommets at the vamp. The shoes had an inch platform w four inch stiletto heel. They were one of her favorite shoes. To finish everything off she put a pair of gold bangles around her wrist and a gold key pendant around her neck. She made sure to tie her hair up and put a light coating of make up on before turning to Star.

Star had just finished tying her hair and Michiru gave her a smile before they walked into the view of the others.

After a few minutes Oliver stepped out and another guy ran in. The moment he spotted Michiru his eyes glazed over and she laughed softly.

"Hurry up and get dressed." She ordered and he gave a nod being doing so.

He came out a few moments later wearing jeans and a purple silk dress moment everybody was done showering and getting dressed they made sure they had everything before leaving the room and going down for breakfast or lunch whatever they were serving at two in the afternoon. When they arrived they were lead to a table and their orders were taken and swiftly brought to them.

"Alright it's two, Professor Callisto will be picking us up at four. We have enough time to get some shopping done." Star exclaimed causing some of the boy's to groan.

"That means we could hit the clothing stores, the music stores and a few others before hurrying back here." Michiru stated causing the boys to brighting a the sound of Music store.

"Then what are we waiting for let's eat!" Damien exclaimed before shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth and causing the others to laugh.

After finishing their breakfast they left the restaurant and started with the clothing stores. Most of the stores they went into had a boys and girls section so they were fine. They spent a good hour in the clothing stores before moving to a music store they had all seen the night before.

Looking around Michiru smiled as she spotted all sorts of CD's, and music instruments. She was currently looking at the music instruments and suddenly something caught her eye and she went towards it. The instrument was a beautiful pure black guitar with a silver phoenix etched onto it. Gently she picked it up and put the belt around her neck before closer her eyes and letting her fingers danced over the strings. During her time in pre-school the students had to take up a musical instrument, she had fallen with the electric guitar causing most of the boys to protest but it didn't matter. From that moment on she had worked hard to perfect anything she could with a guitar.

Slowly music filled the store and people around froze before looking around confused. Star looked and noticed that Michiru wasn't there. Fallowing the music she found her friend playing a guitar. It was her friend who was filling the store with such beautiful music!

"Holly shit Michi I didn't know you could play?" She exclaimed causing Michiru to open her eyes and stop her music.

"Sorry, I just spotted the guitar and I fell in love. When I was younger I had to take up a music instrument and I got this. I suppose I didn't lose what I learned." Michiru stated causing Star to grin.

"It's amazing are you going to buy the Guitar?" Star asked and Michiru looked down for a moment.

"Actually I think I will." She said before walking over to the desk and paying for the beautiful art piece.

After a moment she returned with a pure black guitar case on her back and Star grinned.

"You're going to have to play for us one night Michi!" Damien shouted.

"Sure thing Damien!" She agreed before the group noticed the time.

They payed for the rest of their things before leaving the music store and swiftly making their way to the Hotel. They arrived just in time as Callisto appeared.

"Glad to see you lot ready, let's go." Callisto said and swiftly they all took hold of the portkey and disappeared.

They re-appeared a few moments later, in Hogsmead and swiftly went up to the castle all the while talking about this and that. When they arrived at the castle it was to be met by Sirius, Dumbledore and Severus Snape who sneered as he spotted them.

"I was not informed that you would be taking them off school property Professor Calisto." The Headmaster stated.

"Just like all Potter's can't fallow a simple rule." Snape sneered and Michiru felt her fury start to build. She had no love for this man, not one speck of it.

"For you information Headmaster Dumbledore these are not your students these are mine I had my own boss' permission and so was able to take them off school property to celebrate the victory of their quidditch match. As for you Snape, I told you once and I'll tell you once more I am not my brother. I will also not take your snide attitude because you are not my boss. If I hear one more comment coming from your mouth I will personally call a duel and wipe the floor with you." Callisto snapped before turning to her students.

"Make your way to your rooms and get settled in. Diner is in an hour I expect you all there so that I know you have eaten." She ordered and with nods and a salute from Michiru they left for their rooms. Since Michiru had practically moved in with Oliver she fallowed Oliver until Snape jumped in.

"Potter I think I heard your Professor say your room not woods." He sneered.

"She is not your student Snape you may continue Michiru." Callisto stated and with a nod and a smirk to Snape she fallowed her boyfriend to his room.

Once they were out of sight Callisto turned on Severus.

"Stay out of my students business Snape!" She hissed before storming away with Sirius not far behind her smirking.

Arriving in Oliver's room the duo swiftly put their things away before falling onto the bed and letting a breath of relaxation leave their lips.

"Merlin I missed sleeping on this bed." Michiru murmured causing Oliver to laugh.

"Well you're going to haft to wait a little longer because we have no time for a nap." Oliver said and Michiru let a smirk form on her lips before she rolled over onto Oliver and kissed him.

"I hope this is what you meant." She whispered and he hummed in agreement.

An hour later Oliver and Michiru arrived in the Great hall for dinner. They were both dressed like they had been when they arrived and that caused more then a few boys to look at Michiru and a few girls to look at Oliver. They ignored the stairs and swiftly took their seats at Gryffindor table.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Party Alley, Sirius and Callisto promised that if we won that match that they would bring it, leave us for the day and night and then pick us up today at four. They did and we had a blast." Michiru answered while taking a bight from her stack.

"What! But...but you could have gotten hurt!" Hermione cried.

"Yes and we are more then responsible enough to take care of it Hermione. We aren't little first years here. We know what to do." Star stated as she sat on the other side of Michiru.

"I wasn't speaking with you." Hermione snapped causing Michiru to sigh.

"Okay, if you two won't get along I will lock you in a broom closet and you will settle your differences and I promise there wont be a single wand in the room." She growled causing the two girl's eyes to widen but they stopped their arguing and started to eat.

Michiru gave a nod before returning to her own meal and starting up conversation with Ron who only smiled at the thought off looking the two girls in the same room without their wands.

"So what did you guys do?" He asked.

"We partied, danced and went to bed at ten in the morning eh afternoon." She answered causing him to laugh.

"So you're running an a good what four, five hours of sleep?" He asked.

"Five hours." She answered after counting.

"Bloody hell." He whispered and Michiru grinned.

"What did you guys do during our little party session?" She asked.

"Well Hermione worried about you, we tried to stop her worrying and let's just say the school is not at all happy with Draco Malfoy." Ron answered causing Michiru to grin.

"I hate that blond idiot but you have to admit he is good for entertainment." She said while motioning with her hand under the table.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well look for yourself, it seems like the pour idiot can't just stay blond." She sighed and Ron turned and burst out laughing when he noticed Malfoy's pink hair.

Suddenly the boy jumped up and started to dance the ballet a pink tutu appearing on his hips and his shoes turning into ballet slippers. The entire hall erupted into laughter and in the corner of her eye she could see Snape turning red out of anger. It was evident he did not enjoy the show as much as them.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay people for those who have forgotten about who plays what position on the Ottawa Team well Here it is.

Main team:

Chasers:

Star Clearbell

Damien Bell

Christopher Morris

Beaters:

Santiago Toll

Tandiago Toll

Keeper:

Tristan Storm

Seeker:

Michiru Potter

Reserve team:

Chasers:

Calina Rouge,

Britney Thorn

Andrew Noir

Beaters:

Timothy Night

Davis Jones

Keeper:

Talia Davidson

Seeker:

Audrey Prewett

Chapter 28

The sun was just rising as the Ottawa Quidditch team sat in the Quidditch stands. They were all silent for a moment. Have of the team was still asleep like, Audrey who was sleeping curled up to Michiru's side. Some food was in front of them all but most of it was simple stuff like fruits and muffins.

"So captain why did you call us here?" Yawned Timothy Night, one of the reserve Beaters.

"I called you all here for the simple reason to inform you that you will be playing the next Quidditch match." Michiru answered and that caused Audrey to wake up and the reserve's to look at her in shock.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"You will be playing the next Quidditch match." She repeated.

"Holly shit!" Talia Davidson, the reserve Keeper shouted in shock yet that only caused the team to laugh.

"You're really going to let me..."

"play Seeker, of course Audrey, you're a great Seeker and plus you had me to perfect your skill with." Michiru stated causing the team to laugh again.

"Plus it's going to take the Hogwarts team by shock. They'll expect us then get you and they will under estimate you. We want you to play hard and play good." Star exclaimed.

"This means a hell of a lot of practice for you guys and we'll be there as well, they won't know until the match and we can't speak of this alright." Michiru stated and the team gave a nod of agreement. "Good then after we finish eating we can start practice."

with that said the team swiftly ate up before getting dressed and zooming into the air for a practice.

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Third Quidditch match of the Season. Currently it's two nothing Ottawa and we shall see what today has to offer." The announcer stated, his voice as clear as the sky above them. "Now let the teams come forward first Hogwarts.

With that the Hogwarts team flew up high into the sky and Hogwarts cheered, not one student noticed that Michiru stood with her boyfriend or that the team was behind them.

"Now the Ottawa team!" With that the canadians flew up high and fast before taking their positions and thats when everybody did notice. It wasn't the team that normally played.

"What's this!" Draco Malfoy shouted clearly annoyed.

"The main Canadian Quidditch team has decided to step down and let their second team take the pitch today. It does not break any rules." Madam Hooch stated.

"Yah the Reserves are never ever good plus look at that little girl of a Seeker, even more useless then she is, I here she's related to the Weasleys." Draco sneered.

"You know it's bad etiquette to speak badly of your own team mates Malfoy." Fred and George said causing the blond Slytherin to gulp.

"Let the match begin!" Madam Hooch announced and with that the players zoomed off.

In the stands the main Quidditch team cheered for their friends. Michiru watched with a close eye as Audrey flew about. The young girl had been nervous at first but she knew that the girl wanted to kick Malfoy's arse for his comment. Merlin she wanted to kick his arse for that damn comment. How stupid can you be insulting your Beater's family when they are the ones that are going to stop the damn crazy balls from hitting you.

"Come on Audrey you can do it!" She cheered and suddenly the Canadians scored a goal causing them to jump and cheer. Suddenly a blugger went towards Audrey and just as it was about to hit her, a beater flew in and hit it away.

"Oh my god I never realized how nerve racking watching Quidditch could me!" Star exclaimed and Michiru had to agree.

"Look at those Canadians go it seems like their reserve team has the same spunk and talent as their main team! Bloody hell score for Canada!"

From her place in the stands, Michiru watched as her team faced off against her old school. She had been angry when Malfoy had insulted Audrey but the little girl didn't seem at all interested in the Malfoy Heir. That was good for her because that meant she was far more interested in the game. That was the most important thing. Once more the Ottawa Chasers scored a goal but suddenly a blugger went towards one of the chasers. Thankfully the chaser spotted the ball and flew out of the way.

The match went on and Michiru watched with great happiness. It was her first time watching a Quidditch Match at Hogwarts. She had always been the one playing not watching and even though it was amazing, she was a nervous reck. Suddenly Audrey went into a dive and Michiru cheered her little Seeker on. When the girl came up from her dive she showed her hand to the crowed revealing the golden snitch.

"Ottawa wins again! Audrey has caught the Snitch!" The announcer shouted and Michiru cheered with all her might along with her main team. The reserves did a victory lap before landing and hurriedly the main team ran to meet them.

Arriving on the ground Michiru ran to Audrey who jumped into her arms laughing.

"I did it Michiru! I really did it I caught the snitch!" She exclaimed causing Michiru to laugh with joy.

"I knew you could do it Audrey, I told you so!" She exclaimed before turning to the rest of her team and giving them bright smiles that they returned. "Great job guys, you did great and should be proud of yourselves."

"We are couch!"

"Well go take a shower, we're having a party in our common room tonight!" Michiru announced and the group cheered before leaving for the shower.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted causing Michiru to turn and glare at the Slythering.

"What you want Malfoy?" She asked.

"Afraid of me are you?" He sneered.

"Why would I be afraid of a Ferret like you?" She asked him causing him to sneer.

"Because you sent a little girl in your place. I suppose you have admitted that I'm better then you are." He stated causing Michiru to laugh and laugh hard. "What's so funny Potter?"

"You are ferret boy, you actually think I'm afraid of you. The reason why I sent out my reserve team instead of my main team is because I wanted my reserves to play a game. Face it Malfoy you were beat by a little girl and it hurts your pride or what ever is left of it after being beaten by me. I think the Seeker for the Cannons could do better then you and that's saying something." Michiru sneered before she and her main team left the pitch leaving a fuming Malfoy behind.

"I'll show you Potter!" He screamed.

"Whatever you say Malfoy!" She shouted back with a slight wave of her hand.

That night in the Ottawa teams Common room the teams were both celebrating their victory. Sirius and Professor Crystal had both joined the party and the group was having a good time.

"Hey Michiru! Why don't you play us a song!" Star exclaimed and the group cheered on causing Michiru to blush but she agreed none the less and so after summoning her Guitar started her song.


	29. Hold

You guys are so going to kill me. I'm so so so sorry! SORRY I SAID NO NEED FOR THE SHOOT GUNS! Hey that almost missed my head. (caworing behind fake rock)

I suppose you now know what I'm about to do and it's hurting me inside but I realised that I don't know where the hell I'm going with this and I'm really sorry. I've decided to put A Family Bound on hold. NO I am not ABONDONING IT! I have lost track of it and I want to start a re-write to improve on the grammar although isn't perfect has improved. I also want to finish other stories before I continue with anything else. Don't worry this isn't the only story I'm putting on hold. I plan on finishing my two favorites first, Dark Times and Past Present future. Each are coming along very well if I might add and I have gotten a request for a story that is quite unique and that I'm sure I'll be planning out for a few weeks or even months.

When I do restart this story I will have you all know and it will be better then this one.

Deathly-cool


End file.
